


Love Of My Life

by Shes_A_Killer_Queen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: After performance sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bohemian Rhapsody, Concerts, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Love, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Queen - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Roger being an idiot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 72,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_A_Killer_Queen/pseuds/Shes_A_Killer_Queen
Summary: I never expected to meet Roger Taylor let alone have him fall in love with me.After years of nagging, Mary finally convinces her friend to tag alone to a Queen concert while they are touring in England. Finally Meg (Mary's friend) meets Roger. And gets an unexpected twist.Many parts planned. (Writer has a huge crush on Roger Taylor, Real life (Young and old) Movie Roger too!!!Can i also add that this is from my perspective. Its to satisfy my urges and a friends. None of the partners are from his actual life!





	1. Love Of MY Life

**Author's Note:**

> After years of nagging, Mary finally convinces her friend to tag alone to a Queen concert while they are touring in england. Finally Meg (Mary's friend) meets Roger. And gets an unexpected twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting something i wrote i hope you enjoy. Feel free to follow me on Instagram for updates and Queen spam.
> 
> Insta - bohemianrapqueen

Chapter One – Love Of My Life

“Mary I should go home. Its late. I have work tomorrow...” I protested as she dragged me by the hand from the crowd leading to the backstage area. She flashed the bouncer a small little I.D card, showing she wasn't a news reporter even though you'd think they would know who Freddie Mercury's Fiancée was.

“Come on Meg. Live a little” She giggled “Nervous yet?”

“Not a single bit” I lied “Is he cuter in the flesh?” Mary stopped and chuckled 

“Compared to?” She questioned me

“The T.V. The papers? The magazines” I could have gone on but I didn't.

“Oh darling” She brushed my hair back, she'd curled it so I looked super cute, apparently punk wasn't popular within the band. Even though it was more gothic, more rebelling against my parents. They already hated the fact id dropped out of university. Who wanted to be a lawyer anyway. “Those papers and pictures have nothing on him. Don't tell Freddie but Roger looks like something the Greek gods created and gifted us with” That comment alone was enough to set my nerves into a malfunctioning overdrive. 

“Okay...now I'm nervous” We stood at the side of their stage, the curtains spread so I could see all four band members.

“You'll be fine” Mary said genuinely. A nod was all my nervous body could manage to produce.

Queen had just finished touring America, returning to glooming old England for their final few sold out stadiums, starting with London. It was an exceptional crowd, the sounds of people stomping their feet, their echoes owning the room. The repeating line of 'We will rock you' warming people and connecting them all. Everyone in that room was different in their own way, bankers, teachers, retail, students but tonight they were all the same person. They were Queen. Mary had been nagging me to come to one of their concerts for what seemed like forever, and in fact had been almost three years. We stood backstage as Queen finished with their final song. It was soft, Freddie's voice sung as if he meant every word. 

Backstage my nerves hung, my palms sweaty, my finger trembled. I had never felt so pressured in my entire life! Mary knew why I had spent so long of my life fighting off the urge to come to one of these things, Roger. She knew I had a major crush on him, well who wouldn't. He was gorgeous. I was nothing to half the girls he'd slept with. I was a good girl hidden beneath a punky, gothic exterior. I was far from the typical beautiful blondes id seen him on the news with. 

“Freddie!!!” Mary gasped happily as Freddie came off stage wearing one of his famous black and white harlequin all in one outfits. 

“My love!” he gasped “You actually came”

“Of course Freddie!” She smiled and kissed him softly. She pulled back as Brian, John and Roger followed behind him. “Hi boys!”

“Hello Mary! All good? Hows your father?” Brian asked gently

“He good thanks Brian” Mary said gently as she stood beside me holding my hand tightly trying to calm my nerves, that seemed to be off the charts.

“Who's your friend Mary?” Roger asked moving into clear view, if I didnt have more self control I would have passed out on the spot. His white loose shirt damp with sweat was mostly open revealing his muscular chest. I could have melted into a world of desire, instead my mind drifted off into a world of numbness. 

'Oh my god. Roger!!! You're about to meet Roger. Don't be a moron Meg!' Mary looked over at me pulling the black strands of hair from my face, showing off my black eyeliner and eye shadowed eyes. Punk... Goth... Whatever name they gave my type nowadays. I couldn't keep up. My black lips curved into a smile as I extended my hand out, the black scratched painted fingernails showed off, Freddie did a girly clash motion showing off his matching nails. I couldn't help but giggle and it went in my favour. It was cute. Roger stepped forward ignoring my hand, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“Nice ta meet ya darling!” Roger winked, my ovaries exploded. Mary stood behind him, her smile cheek to cheek as she gave me thumbs up. Brian and Freddie both nudged one another smirking.

“Someone's got a crush” Brian smirked and instantly I spoke without any thinking.

“No … no.... ---”

“Not you darling. Roger. I've never seen him so quiet” Freddie smirked, my eyes drifted from Freddie to Roger, his eyes still staring at me, my heart rate of the scale. This moment right here was all I wanted and now I had it I didnt know what to do.

“What are you doing right now?” Roger asked, my brain in a complete fog I froze before finally answering. Mary looking at me, her lips miming 'Go with him'

“Nothing...” Desperation spilled from my lips... Freddie laughed as I coughed trying to gather any signs of dignity I had left “I mean...uh nothing I don't think...Mary... are we doing anything?” She chuckled

“Oh darling but I thought we were gonna have an early night. Work tomorrow” Mary teased as Brian nudged her slightly. Rogers face sunk like a sad puppy. “Oh I'm messing Rog... both of you go...just go. Roger she's fancied you for years” My face dropped and flushed bright red, Roger turning back to me. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Oh really?” He said almost in a teasing flirty tone.

“She wont admit it, but its been at least a good five years. Took me four of those years to actually get her to attend of these things. So be a gentleman” Mary warned 

“Or not..” I said placing my had on his shoulder turning his attention back to me. His smile grew on his lips as he threw his drum sticks back, John and Freddie catching one of each as he took my hand leading me through the gateway.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do” Freddie chuckled 

“Doesn't leave much of the table then” Roger said flirtatiously. His fingers softly brushed against mine as his parted mine, fitting perfect. His hands damp from sweat. Nerves? Or just hot from the drumming. Either way I didn't care. How could I? I still felt like I was dreaming. 

It was four in the morning, his eyes staring and sparking. A mix of pizza and Chinese food spread across the recording studio. A fur blank spread out over the floor as we laid side on laughing most the night. 

“And then Freddie just burst out wearing this dress and I followed wearing a blue skirt and I swear yeah, we were probably high as a kite but I made a hot girl” Roger chuckled and I couldn't help but agree. The idea of Roger dressed as a girl made me laugh.

“I have to see this” I giggled leaning back, my eyes watering with tears as I looked up watching the recording studio lights dimming on and off. I had never felt so happy. A moment of bliss and happiness, my life numbed by beautiful satisfaction. Roger jumped up beside me smirking as I leaned up I wore just a pair of ripped shorts and a red loose cami top. My jacket flung over Freddie's piano with Rogers. I watched him move towards the back room as I rolled onto my front watching him

“Where you going Rog?” I ask softly.

“Its a surprise” He smirked undoing his shirt throwing it on his drum seat. I slowly rose to my feet heading over his drums. My fingers ran over them, before reaching for his shirt. It was like an attraction, I lifted it and smelt it and it radiated Roger. I smirked feeling the urge to live and thrive, removing my cami top, I peeped seeing I was alone, I put his shirt on, it was long enough to hide my shorts as I moved back heading towards Freddie's piano. I lowered myself on the stool, Rogers shirt hung perfectly on my body as I began to run my fingers over the keys gently. Each key linked up to a soft, sweet tune matching none created. Written by me in the moment.

“Thats beautiful” Rogers soft voice said behind me as I spun around seeing him. My eyes widening seeing him in a blonde wig and the skirt he was talking about, a white shirt and striped tie added to the mix. I slowly rose smiling.

“Rogerina?.... is that you?” I burst into a fit of giggles

“Do I make a good girl babe?” I chuckled and nodded

“Certainly put me to shame” I admitted as he pouted sightly shaking his head.

“How could you think that?” He said as he slowly bent down to my level picking me up in his strong arms, I let out a playful shriek as he carried me placing me on the piano. “You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're an angel dressed like the devil” He said brushing the hair from my face. “You're a work of art Meg” He was close enough to kiss, but fear fuelled me more. His hands moved to my hips.

“So you play piano?” He suddenly asked looking over to the piano moving that way. 

“A little, my parents sent me to an all girls school until I was sixteen so I learnt there” It was a sour subject. It wasn't a time I preferred to remember. I watched him move and sit down, he rolled his sleeves up looking up at me.

“I play too” He smirked “Don't tell the boys. They don't know” I jumped down and moved sitting beside him, the piano stool was long enough. “Pick a song” He said softly. My mind ran blank. Like a sheet of paper. 

“Surprise me” I said a little flirtatiously. And so he did. His fingers played the keys as if he owned them. The tune soft, his own touch added to it as he played the intro looking over at me. He didn't even watch where his fingers played, he knew it well enough. His eyes looking into mine. I had fallen for Roger and I knew it was only going to end one way but I didn't care. I was smitten with him and nothing could change that.

“Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart, And now you leave me. Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back, Don't take it away from me. Because you don't know, What it means to me. Love of my life, don't leave me. You've taken my love, You now desert me” He paused playing some keys. My heart flew and fluttered with his gorgeous soft voice. How had he never shown off such a soft, angelic voice. His eyes still connected with mine as he sung to me.

“Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me. Because you don't know. What it means to me. You will remember, When this is blown over, And everything's all by the way. When I grow older. I will be there at your side, To remind you how I still love you. I still love you...” He paused his fingers stopped playing as his eyes met mine.  
“I think I love you...” He said as I froze “In fact, I know I have fallen for you. All the women i've met, and none have made me feel like this. The moment I saw you, it was an instant attraction. Like that stuff Freddie writes and sings. All this love of his life and finding a soulmate...i think that could and would be you if you allowed it” Rogers words sunk in as a smile slowly spread across my lips. My world felt like it was being tipped upside down. I suddenly didnt care about anything tomorrow had to bring. Nothing outside this room mattered. Just him and me in this moment.

“Rog...” My voice soft as he lunged forward, his hand catching my lower back, his soft, tender, warm lips brushing mine. I was pinned against him and there was no other place I would have wanted to be. My hands moved up around the nape of his neck as I slowly return the kiss. It was heated, passionate. His tongue glided over mine in a passionate fiery attack. A soft moan escaped my lips as a growl did his. He rose, his lips still attached to mine as he lifted me up with him. My legs wrapped around his waist as my hand my hand pulled off his wig. My fingers gliding and grasping his long hair, his tongue dancing with mine as he moved me over to the blanket. He softly laid me down, moving on top of me. He fitted me well. His hands moved up my body slowly, teasingly as he kissed me. Finding the buttons on his shirt, he undone it revealing my bare breasts. A smile spread my lips as I leaned up kissing him more. My fingers exploring his trying their hardest to remove his clothes. With his help he leaned up stripping himself in front of me. He stood just in his boxers as I removed any remains of clothing I could. His length was beyond anything I could have imagined or made up.

“How many times have you dreamt about sleeping with me?” He chuckled 

“Too many!” I moan as he moved down kissing up my body, his tongue dragging up over my stomach, my nipples. His lips and teeth grazing my neckline. A groan escaped my lips as his hands explored my soft skin. A growl left his lips as I felt his tip press against me. With another growl he looked up at me. 

“Are you ready?” he asked gently, like a gentleman. A I gave a nod of consent.

“I've never wanted something more Rog” I said softly placing a kiss on his lips. It was true, many times I had dreamed, fascinated even over this moment, but never did I think it would ever happen. With my consent he slowly began to ease himself inside. With a groan he buried himself completely inside of you.  
Holding still for a moment, he let me get used to him, before he slowly slid himself out, then pushed inside of me a bit harder. A moan escaped my lips with his loving, tender touch. Satisfied with my reaction of pleasure and not pain, he began to slowly thrust into me, working up the speed as his fingers dug into the flesh over my hips, holding me firmly in place. My fingers met his long hair, gripping it tightly as I let out a moan. He released me with one hand, and gave my thigh a spank that vibrated inside of me, making my nipples even tighter.

“Roger, take me. Dont be gentle. I've dreamed of this. Dreamed of what you're capable of” I begged practically for him to fuck me.

“Oh you want to be fucked?” He smirked down at me

“Yes...Fuck me Roger” He bent down and roughly kissed me.

“Gladly baby” He whispered. Reaching across me he flipped me with his strength so I was on all fours, he took a hold of my hair and my shoulder, pulling me up and towards him, until my back was against his chest. I still had to arch my back to make sure he did not slip out, but my shoulder blades were firmly pressed against him, as was my ass.

He put an arm around me, gripping one of my breasts, and placed his other hand over my throat. He was not strangling me, but the feeling still sent an excited shiver through me.

Without even thinking about it, my hand slid down my body, until i began to rub my clit, heightening the pleasure even more as he kept pounding into me. This position was amazing, as it allowed him to hit just the right spot, and i knew that this would be a great orgasm. My hand moved from my breast slapping my fingers away from my clit replacing them with his as he rubbed gently. Sending my body into a pit of pleasure.

My muscles tensed around him as the pleasure built inside of me, and it made me feel him even better.

"God you're clenching hard!" he growled in my ear, and it sent another shiver down my spine, but this one went straight to my core, and i gave a whine as the pleasure became almost unbearable.

I wanted, no, needed, to come, and to come now. Come for Roger.

Increasing his tempo, i let my head fall forwards slightly, lacking the energy to keep it up as it all went into giving into my orgasm.

And then, finally, something snapped inside of me, and i let out a groan as my head lolled back, my eyes rolling into my head, and my whole body began to shake, my muscles rhythmically clenching around him as he kept thrusting into me, over and over again, egging me on, until everything turned black for a moment...

Gasping as my senses returned, i writhed in his grip as he increased his speed, to a desperate rhythm, his moans loud in my ear.

I knew it was my clenching around him that had triggered this; triggered his own need to orgasm. And that knowledge felt pretty good, which was probably one of the reasons i felt a pressure build inside of me again.

This time, though, i did not need the help of my or his fingers to find my release.

This time, it was that one perfect thrust from him that completely threw me off of the edge, and sent a gush of wetness pouring down my legs as i struggled to breath. He growled feeling my wetness.

He slipped both his arms around me, flipping me onto my back looking down at me.

“I want you to see me come for you...” He said forcing me down on the floor again, and it barely took five seconds before his own body began to convulse, and i felt him pulsate inside of me, filling me up.

My legs gave out, and he slipped out of me as the both of us collapsed in a heap half on the floor, panting and gasping mixed with slight giggles. 

“Normally I last a little longer but you...you were tighter...like heaven” He panted heavily as he pulled me into his arms. “I dont want this to just be sex Meg. I need you. Need this. You and me. Us. You make me feel alive. Complete. Whole” He continued before I kissed him softly “Be mine Meg” He said between kisses. I leaned back smiling.

“Be your what?” I said playfully as he flipped me over so he was on top. 

“Be my girlfriend. Be mine forever and always” It was romantic and perfect. I gave out a little nod and giggle.

“Yes!!” I replied leaning up kissing him. It was perfect! A dream turned reality.


	2. Come With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night before, Roger has an important question to ask Meg.

Chapter Two – Come With Me

My eyes fluttered open to a warm beaming gaze warming my bare chest. My lower body cover in sheets. A smile returning to my lips remembering the night previous crystal clear. My head tilted seeing Roger sleeping peacefully beside me. Draped in thin white linen, his sun-kissed body rests peacefully on top of the double bed. His dirty blonde hair looks scruffy from all the pulling and tearing of the finished night. The muscles on his back rise slowly as he breathes, sucking oxygen into his tranquil dream, his brown eyelashes fluttering slightly, the faint smile on his face confirms my suspicion of what he was dreaming about.

I leaned up in bed, in a hotel room too hot for myself to sleep in, I watch him sleep by my side as the radiant orange beams of light creep over the edge in the horizon. The beautifully yet plainly furnished room looked like a rockstar indeed did own it. Remains of beer cans, other alcohol products and food remains scattered, The few pieces of clothing scattered on the floor and the disarranged bed were the perfect additions to the room. I couldn't help but chuckle. The night previous was the most amazing night I had ever experienced. We had slept together another four times after the first before passing out in a state of bliss. Happiness consumed me. I rose from the bed pulling a sheet with me, wrapping it around myself. My legs wobbled slightly leading me to chuckle. I managed to move into the kitchen. I wandered through the hotel room, the bed sheets clung to me perfectly as I moved into the kitchen putting the kettle on. My brain begging for tea. After last night, I needed a lot of tea! 

I poured out a mug full, adding two sugars and a drop of milk. I moved out onto the balcony, the sun was hung beautifully in the sky, the tea tasting of pure bliss. Just what I needed. Memories of last night flickered throughout my mind as I bit down on my lip hard.

We burst through the hotel room door, he had already begun tearing his clothes off as he grabbed me in his strength, throwing me down against the bed. My hair fluffed up as he moved over the top of me. His hips were pressed into mine and his chest was flat against my chest. His mouth was an inch or so away from my lips, and I felt his breath as he panted. When I brought my eyes to his face I saw that he was staring at my lips. I pressed my lips to his and gave him a quick peck. He dropped his head into my neck and sunk his teeth into my skin, then licked away the sting. It was getting extremely hard for me to just lie there under the guy I had been crushing on for years and not do anything. He pressed his erection into my thigh harder and growled into my ear. I snorted lightly to myself because of my thoughts and ground myself into his thigh to get some release.

He pressed his thigh tighter to me so I couldn't move, "I don't think so baby. You'll get off when I want you too, not the other way around."

His lips crashed against mine and he took me into a brutal kiss. His teeth grazed my lips and he forced his tongue into my mouth. This was nothing like our first kiss. It was perfect, rough, hungry and uncontrolled. Roger had gone full animalistic. 

I ripped my arms out of his hold and threaded them through his hair, grabbed a handful and pulled. This caused him to bite my lip harder, but only to soothe it with his tongue. I ran my hands down his sides and around to grab his ass. I pull him even closer to me than he was before and grind myself into his erection.

"Oh god," I moan. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," I plead, "I need you to fuck me."

He slides his hands under my ass and pulls us up from the bed. I wrap my legs around his hips right as he slams me back into the wall beside his bed. I thrust my hands back into his hair and pull it sharply, wordlessly telling him that I needed more. He pulled his lower body away from mine and slid a hand inside my panties, gripping them from the inside he tore them from my body as if they were nothing.

My happiness and flashbacks broken by the sound of the phone ringing in the other room alerted me. I didn't wish to wake Roger. He had another concert tonight, he needed his rest. I sneaked in from the balcony picking it up hearing Mary's voice on the other end.

“Mary?” My sleepy tone said more for how I felt.

“Meg! Where the hell have you been? I've been going out of my mind, No one has heard from Roger or you!” Her worried tone made me wake.

“I've been with Roger all night!” I said softly, my smile must have been noticeable. 

“Its nine am Meg. Are you coming to work?” My eyes widened “Wait – All night?” I could tell by the change in her tone she'd caught up pretty quick.

“Fuck!” I gasp turning around trying to find my clothes “No...not work” I muttered “Give me half an hour, and meet back at home. I'll get a taxi!” I said

“Wait! Meg! No! All night?” She continued.

“I'll tell you later. Just get me a coffee. Tea is doing nothing to help my exhausted feeling” I said hanging up. I wandered around and hurried. The sheet dropped as I found my shorts, my shirt vanished. I grabbed Rogers that I wore last night as got dressed. My panties were murdered for the greater good after been ripped from my body once we had entered the hotel room. I tried to tidy my hair in the mirror and clean away the smudged make up. I looked like I had been fucked seven ways from Sunday. I turned looking at Roger smiling. He'd asked me to be his girlfriend and he knew where to find me.

“See you tonight!” I whispered placing a soft kiss on his forehead. With that I grabbed my bag from the sofa and closed the door quietly leaving him to rest.

I jumped out the taxi throwing money his way. I slammed the door shut heading into the garden outside where me and Mary lived. I opened the door, welcomed by Mary and a cup of strong black coffee. I threw my bag on the side heading upstairs with her following behind me. Once in my room, I turned taking the coffee from her hands smiling bringing the mug up to my lips sipping. It was strong and smelt disgusting but I needed it. It was going to be a long day and it was going to continue into tonight. 

“So....” Mary smirked as we sat down on my bed “All night?” She sipped on her drink smiling wide at me. 

“All night....” I lifted my mug to my lips “Five times...” I placed the cup down on the side removing my coat as she choked on her tea.

“Is that his shirt from last night” I gave a short little nod

“I couldn't find mine...as well as many other items of clothing I couldn't find” She couldn't help but laugh and look at me as if I was crazy and to be fair I probably was. I went from being the good girl who rebelled against her parent to actually rebelling. I'd die to see the look on my parents faces to know I'd slept with a rockstar. 

“Was he good?” She gossiped

“Good? Mary...good doesnt even come close. At one point I swore I was dying. It was passionate and hot, and sweet and then rough and animal, and then passionate. But he was a gentleman. We had such a laugh” I said softly “It wasnt just sex. We had dinner. Many different dinners. Drinks. He then took me back to the recording studio. We talked, he sang to me...your song oddly enough but he sung it like he meant it” I paused looking at her. All she did was smile as if I was crazy. I could tell she thought I was. “And then he said he loved me” I added lastly, she spat her tea across the table as I jumped back up the bed as it sprayed.

“Ew Mary!” I gasped as she peaked up at me, her gaze frozen. 

“He said those actual words?” She stuttered almost surprised “He loved you?” I nodded drinking more of the coffee, a yawn following my actions.

“Then asked me to be his girlfriend” I said as my eyes drifted off heavily. My head falling back against the headboard of the bed as she stared at me.

“Meg!” She exclaimed as my head shot up. 

“Hm yeah!” I said half asleep and half awake.

“Get some rest! Freddie's coming with his car and picking us up at five! Sleep. You're gonna need it” She chuckled and with her permission I rolled over snuggled into my soft sheets and fell instantly asleep. Mary pulled the fluffy sheets over me. Exhaustion had one...this time. 

I awoke to the sound of silence. I stretched removing the sheets from my face as my eyes hit the clock beside me. I saw the time as my eyes widened. I had half an hour before Freddie was due. What the hell, I need to shower, do my hair. Find an outfit. I ran into the bathroom turning on the shower waiting for it to heat up. I tore my clothes off wrapping a towel around me before heading downstairs while I waited.

“Mary!” I exclaimed loudly “Help. I need an outfit. Something hot that says 'Hi Roger...'” I murmured heading into the living room “Something that says, you can sleep with me, but I'm not a one night stand” I headed into the kitchen putting the kettle on. “Or maybe...oh I don't know. I just need to look hot. Not that it really matters...but still” I rambled as I walked in seeing Mary just staring at me. I froze instantly as my eyes drifted seeing her sat beside Brian, Freddie, John and there was Roger. My entire world exploded. Roger sat there leaned back smirking. His eyes checking me up and down. The bite marks on my neck that Roger had left the night before showed, as did the claw marks on my arms and back. 

“Someone had fun last night hmm Rog?” Freddie said outrageously. 

“Oh god, No...” My cheeks flushed red as my words trickled out. Mary jumped up smirking.

“They are early...” She mimed

“Yeah. I see this. Didn't think to wake me or warn me even?” She turned me around 

“Go shower! I'll pick an outfit and leave it on the bed. Try to avoid wetting your hair, ill fix it up” She said leading me upstairs.

“Oh god Mary. He saw me. Not looking hot, but half asleep, messy haired and stinky” I whined.

“To be fair Meg, he's seen you naked, naked and sweaty and still messy haired!” She murmured trying to convince me otherwise. I nodded still disagreeing. It was certainly not the image I wanted to show off. I roll my eyes as she left me in the shower room closing the door. 

“Stupid Meg!” I muttered to myself as I turned on the radio. I dropped the towel to the floor, stepping in the shower. The water was bliss as it trickled over my clawed and bitten skin. It felt nice, relaxing. A soft moan escaped my lips as I tied my hair back avoiding it getting wet. I grabbed the soap and sponge dragging it over my skin softly. Washing away the sweaty feeling I had been feeling, finally feeling fresher. My ears perked as I heard Queen come on the radio.

“Now we have something from the drummer of Queen. Roger Taylor's, I'm in love with my car” The radio presenter announced as I shook my head.

“He's everywhere now” I chuckled as the shower curtain moved opening fully.

“Is that a bad thing?” I screamed jumping not expecting it. My instantly reaction was to cover myself seeing Roger standing there, arms crossed smirking at me. “Alright gorgeous?” Luckily I was finished. He handed me a towel from behind him as I wrapped it around myself, he leaned turning off the radio. “Where did you vanish to this morning? I woke up and you were gone. Almost thought it was a dream if I didn't have your nail marks on my back” He winked.

“Oh yeah sorry about that. Mary wanted me to come home. She was worried”

“You mean she wanted gossip about last night? Making sure I treated you well?” He teased as I dried myself. I squeezed past him and the wall as he pushed me against it, the towel fell as he pushed himself against my damp body. “I want to talk to you after the concert tonight. Promise me you'll be there” He said almost desperately.

“I was going to come and watch anyway darling. Don't worry. I'll be there” I said gently. He placed a soft, passionate, tender kiss on my lips. My lips matching his motion as he tongue danced with mine.

“See you in a bit gorgeous. I love you” his words came so naturally as I smiled at him.  
“I love you Roger. I'll be down in a bit!” I said softly as he stepped back opening the door for me. I quickly sneaked down the hall into the bedroom finding a little black dress on the bed. Very me. I closed the door seeing Roger just smiling at me. I blew a kiss closing it moving over to the bed. Getting dressed. The dress was short, strapped and finished with a pair of fishnets of my own addition and belted boots. I didn't need to be anything other than what I was. Roger loved me. Roger Taylor. Drummer of Queen loved me. A no one. Who came from nothing. Who will always be nothing special. He saw something in me no one else saw. 

The concert finished on one final song and it was beautiful. Somebody to love. The end bit a mix between Brian May doing his thing and Freddie singing, and then came Roger.

“Find me...someone...toooooo love! Find me” His raspy, hot, sexy voice begging me, calling to me. I watched him look over to me and wink and continued singing. It was sexier than last night, this time he sung with hunger. The way he pounded his drums made me weak at the knees, Mary stood beside me nodding her head singing the words as Freddie did his singing, but this was Rogers moment. Freddie had given him the limelight and it was perfect. I smiled like never before watching him. My heart froze as they all stood up and bowed heading off stage, me and Mary moved to the side as Freddie lead her off, Brian and John followed doing their own thing as Roger came and kissed me softly. His hand on my lower back pressing me against him as I wrapped my arm around his neck kissing him passionately. He dipped me back before pulling me back onto my feet.

“Did you enjoy the show gorgeous?” I couldn't help but nod lost in a fog after his kiss. 

“It was brilliant. Your voice was beyond anything id ever heard. So raspy, sexy...” My words trailed off as he took my hand chuckling leading me back to his dressing room.

“I actually wanted to ask you something beautiful!” He said opening his door. My attention turned fully to him as he lowered me down into his chair.

“Yes? What is it?” I said a little nervous. He seemed nervous and edgy which made me grow more concerned.

“Our manager, wants us to tour again. A added length to this tour, the rest of England and Europe. Its another three months Meg...which I wont be able to see you” He paused as I froze. 

“Are you ending this?” I questioned him leading him to laugh.

“Oh god no baby girl” he chuckled “I want you to come with me. Be by my side every day. Wake up with me. Go to sleep with me. See the world with me baby!” My eyes widened at what he was offering. It was mad. Crazy.

“What about my job?” I stuttered consciously

“I'll look after you. I promise! Just think about it” I stared at him, his fingers locked with mine as I held his hands. His blue eyes filled with desperation. He needed me. More than I knew. Until now.

“Yes!” I smiled!! “YES ILL COME WITH YOU” I said leaning down kissing him softly. My fingers running through his hair kissing him deeply.

“Really?” He said breathlessly between kisses. 

“Yes!!” I urged. Kissing him again.


	3. Killer Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cliff hanger. I really enjoyed writing it. Plenty more drama to come and plenty of happy times too. I really enjoyed writing this part.

Chapter Three – Killer Queen

“Meg, this isn't a good idea!” Mary said as I continued packing my suitcase. It was six am and we had spent most the night arguing over what was best for me. “You don't know what its like being in the public eye. They don't care who they hurt as long as they make money” She explained “Trust me, you read the papers about Freddie and I. About him being gay..that's how low they'll go” I threw my shirt down on the top case.

“Mary. I'm going. I'm living my life for once. I want to be with him. Being around him makes me feel alive” I explained “Its like he's the moon and I'm the sun. Without either one, the other would be nothing” She sighed “Surely you feel like that. If you could go with Freddie wouldn't you?” I asked looking at her.

“Of course I would” She smiled pulling me in for a cuddle “Go live your life. But if it gets to hard just call me ok?” I nodded pulling away, I did my suitcase up hearing a car horn out the front. It was Roger is his car.

“Is that the car he wrote about?” Mary joked as I nodded.

“Yup” I smirk kissing her cheek. “I'll see you soon” I smiled watching her as I grabbed my bags heading downstairs. Mary stood there for a few moments before following me, at the front door I stood waiting for her as she came down and waved to Roger who got out the car to help me with my bags. 

“Please be safe!” Mary warned me as Roger came and collected my two suitcases. He kissed me softly before smiling to Mary.

“I'll look after her Mary, you have my word” He said honestly, before taking my bags back to the car.

“Mary, ill be fine” I tried to reassure her. 

“You've only known him just over forty-eight hours Meg. I know Roger is a great guy. He really is and you both are lucky. But touring...the press all have their consequences” I sighed 

“Mary, I know. But I need to do this. I need to...” I say softly “I love him Mary. I love him with all my heart!” She pulled me in again holding me tightly.

“Fly...” She smirked pushing me playfully into the arms of Roger who caught me with that warming, sexy smile. He held me close, the warm summer breeze blowing our hair as I looked up at him. His hand on my back as he tilted me back slightly leaning down kissing me passionately. My hands lost within his hair, he growled into the kiss as he pulled back from the kiss. Still foggy from the kiss, he took my hand leading me back to the car. 

The drive was long to Heathrow, Roger had said we would be meeting the guys at the airport. I had my hand hanging out the window, my head tilted back as Roger ran his fingers through my hair with one hand on the wheel. Just him, it was enough. Just being in a car, even in silence was enough for me. I tilted my head seeing him smiling at me. Queen played softly on the radio quietly as he begun singing.

“Find me...somebody to love...” He sung softly in his raspy soft voice.  
“I think I found you someone” I smirked leaning over kissing him softly, placing my right hand on his chest and my left hand on his cock, over his shorts. It was summer, well the end of summer at least. And Roger is shots was enough to send me crazy on its on. WOW! If my hands could talk, they both, simultaneously, would have exclaimed, 

"Impressive!" 

His torso was rock hard and well defined. I then dragged my hand down across his perfect six-pack abs. I needed to bring that hand all the way down, because my left hand required serious help to get a proper hold of his engorged cock! I stroked it a bit, still over his shorts, but I couldn't wait any longer to unwrap my prize. I quickly pulled his shorts down. He had no underwear on. I took a moment to examine up close. It wasn't the first time I'd seen it but it certainly seemed to be bigger each time. Eight or nine inches in length and very thick. I could not get my hand and long fingers completely around his girth. There also wasn't a hair in sight! With the visual forever saved, I went to work. I struggled to get my lips and mouth past his huge cock head. The taste was salty from his sweat, but I do enjoy that. My left hand fondled his balls while my right hand stroked the massive shaft. His fingers lost within my hair, tightening the grip as the guided my head and down, his raspy deep moans filled his car with the smell of sex.

“Fuck Meg!” 

He gasped as I switched between sucking and licking his wonderful cock. I struggled waiting throughout this blow job encounter to end to needing his cum like a fish needs water. After a few glorious minutes, he arched his back, grabbed a hold of my hair, firmly yet respectfully, moaned and blew his hot load of cum into my mouth and down my throat as I swallowed every drop. He had continued driving the entire time and not caused a crash or anything. That was most impressive. I leaned up wiping my mouth as I leaned up slowly. Roger leaned back panting away as he tried his hardest to compose himself. 

“You wait till were checked me. Me and you will be having a extremely long bathroom break” He teased as I bit my lip.

“Is that so?” I urged rubbing his still cock. He growled deeply. 

“You already know it!” He grabbed the back of my head kissing me roughly. His tongue dragging over mine. A gasp escaping my lips as my eyes roll to the back of my head. How was it possible to be hooked on a person. Even Roger Taylor. I never even thought It was possible to feel like this until I saw him in person and now I cant see or imagine a world without him.

Almost Three months later. 

Mary had thought it was a terrible idea me touring with Roger. Even now, she disagreed. Two and a half months I had been travelling and most of it had been perfect. Everything had been beyond what I could have asked for. Sex was out of this world and half the time left me wrecked for hours, romantic times. Candle lit nights on the beach, nights under the stars. Roger had begun singing more songs on stage dedicating them to me. I had never felt so high. But the higher they fall, the further you have to fall. Mary had been concerned due to the fact I was going to be in the public eye everyday and she wasn't wrong. Some of the things the paper had wrote about me was foul, disgusting. The names. But that wasn't the worst bit. It was what they had caught Roger doing behind my back. I stepped into the hall watching the boys laughing and joking as I threw the papers on the table in front of the boys. Beers in their hands they looked up at me. Roger could tell I wasn't happy. And he was right to think or know that. My hormones were all over the place recently.

“Rogers new whore! Rogers new slut... Wonder how much she charges. One of many!” I said throwing each headline down in front of him. After five or six I waited to see what any of them had to say. Instead they remained silent. “Oh lets not forget this one” I slammed it on the table. Roger with three girls all curled into him. A cigarette hung from his lips with that half off his face smile showing. I had skipped attending the past few nights concerts due to being sick. Roger had suggested I stayed in bed and rest. 

“Who the hell are they? Let me guess. They're nothing right? You're a rockstar...they just threw themselves at you yeah?” I shouted as Freddie rose to his feet trying to calm me.

“Meg, honestly. Its just painting a bad picture. Wrong time. Wrong place. They threw themselves at him and he didn't expect it. It was from before you. Its an old picture” Freddie had his hands on my shoulders trying to convince me to calm down but it failed.

“Of course they threw themselves at him. Look at him. He's fucking gorgeous Fred...why wouldn't they” A few tears flooded over my cheeks as I took the final paper. Roger kissing another girl. “That was last night...and don't even try and lie because you're wearing the jacket I bought you! I bought it this week so what bullshit excuse you have for that? You're so off your head you wouldn't even remember me” Roger was still yet to say anything. He seemed stunned by it all. “Mary was right. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have done any of this. I don't belong in this world. I deserve better. I deserve to know where the man I love is after each concert. And that's not in another girls bed, or arms with his tongue down her throat” I pulled back from Freddie's grip as they boys looked at me. Brian shook her head at Roger.

“Rog really?” Brian said a little disappointed. Roger just stared at the papers trying to understand. Tears flooded over my cheeks. 

“I'm going home” I said and that got Roger up on his feet. 

“No you're not!” He said firmly.

“Yes. Yes I am. You cant stop me” I shouted back “I deserve more. A man who wants to fuck me and only me...and not every other whore who throws themselves at him” Freddie stepped back, Roger got up and close.

“You are mine! If any other man touched you, god help me Meg” He took my wrist as dragged me into the bedroom slamming the door shut. His blue eyes staring into mine. I just stayed silent staring at him before turning around grabbing my bag from the wardrobe pushing back him I started throwing my stuff in the bag scruffy and without a damn, which was very unlike me. 

“What are you doing?” He finally spoke.

“Packing. I'm going home. I'm not one of many women Rog. I cant. I cant share you and I know you're a rockstar, you fuck women and move on, so ill do the big thing and ill step out the way. I'm gonna go home and find a real man!” I said trying to battle my tears.

“No you fucking aren't! No man will ever fucking touch you other than me. Got it?” 

“Why? Because I'm yours and only yours?” He nodded 

“Youre damn fucking right. This is because I kissed another woman high as a fucking kite. I dont even remember it and if thats the case ill ban any women other than you coming back stage. No fangirls at all. And that picture with the three women isn't even recent. Its fucking old. They are fucking American Meg. It was before I even knew you existed” He protested “This is what the papers do. They cause shit, try and fuck up us guys happiness. Clearly they saw me with a girl on my arm everyday. The SAME one I devote my life to and they just had to cause some kind of shit didn't they?” He grabbed me stopping me from packing and stared at me. “The one who you see me kissing, she kissed me, and I got up and came up. Why do you think I came home early last night?” He said softly. “I wanted to be with you. Not out drinking all night. I wanted to be here with you!” The hotel room door banged in the background. But I could still hear Brian and John talking in the other room. 

“So you do remember something. You lied.” I murmur “You weren't that high. High enough to know it was wrong”

“My god Meg. I swear on my life. You are my everything. I wont do anything ever again like that.” He was now on his knees holding mine close to his face, kissing my thigh softly. “Yes. Just don't leave please” He was begging, crying. My heart broke as I fell to my knees meeting his eyes. 

“Rog...” My voice broke with softness as his eyes meet mine “I'm not going nowhere. I don't think I could. Ever” His lips claimed me, passionately. Hungrily, when Freddie burst in. 

“Roger darling! May I have a moment with your Killer Queen please?” He asked dramatically. Roger tried to say no but he didn't stand much of a chance with Freddie. “Its important Rog...” Roger looked at me and then back to me.

“I'll be in just the other room OK? I promise. Come get me after” I gave a short nod as I kissed him on the lips briefly before I stood back up. Roger left the room, keeping his eyes on me as Freddie's eyes met mine. Fred closed the door behind Roger as silence filled the air between us as he took a bag out his pocket. My eyes dropped to it before returning to him. Freddie didn't need to speak. He already knew. Somehow. He already knew.

“I'm gathering Roger doesn't know?” He said sitting on the bed. 

“Doesn't know what?” I said nervously. Of course I knew what Fred was going on about. Neither of us were stupid. Especially Fred. 

“Meg. Don't play about with this. The guys just think you're moody, but your sick too? Rog told me” He continued “How late are you?” Fred asked in a gentle tone. Keeping his voice down to respect me. I lowered myself down beside him.

“Two months” I said quietly. Fred took a box out the bag handing me it.

“Its apparently one of the best. I asked room service” He chuckled “Could you imagine Freddie Mercury going in asking for a pregnancy test. Oh the headlines.” He continued laughing. “Go do it and ill wait with the boys” I held the box and left the bedroom, moving past Roger, Brian and John quietly. Not saying I word I went into the bathroom. I could feel all six eyes staring at me. Burning into my back until I closed the bathroom door.

Once I had done what needed to be done, I placed the test on the side tapping my nails on the sink, before an unwanted urge hit the pit of my stomach. 'No' I gasped jumping up I threw my head over into the toilet throwing up. It didn't sound pretty. I could hear Roger knocking on the locked door. His tone worried.

“Meg! Open the door baby. Please” I shook my head unable to even speak before throwing up once again. My head buried in the toilet, the violent throwing up finally subsiding as I leaned my back against the cold wall beside the toilet. Catching my breath. I reached up grabbing the glass pouring out some water, sipping, rinsing and spitting before flushing. After a few moments I leaned up reaching up for the test. I didn't even need a proper look, just a glimpse showed a positive mark. I stared at the test for a good few moments, Rogers knock became furious. Freddie trying to calm him down.

“Don't tell me to calm fucking down Fred. She's sick! Really sick”

“No she isn't. She'll be fine Rog. Just calm down” I heard Fred trying his hardest to talk to Roger and calm him down. But everyone and anyone who knew Roger, knew there was no calming him down. I slowly got to my feet unlocking the door. Rogers eyes met mine, his blond scruffy hair even messier where he'd been tugging on it.

“Roger....” My voice was soft as he pulled me into his arms.

“You have no idea what you mean to me Meg...” He said softly against my ear. I pulled back smiling. Taking his hand I lead him into the living room. The room was silent as they all looked at me with nothing to say. I turned around looking at Freddie. I gave him a small nod before looking to the others. 

“Boys... can I have a moment alone with Roger please?” Freddie led the way.

“Of course!” Brian bent down and gave me kiss on the cheek “Congratulations” He whispered as I smiled. Freddie had clearly said something. John had already left leaving the room empty once they all had left. I couldn't find the words to even begin. The test in my pocket, my fingers tightening around it as I gulped. My attention returning to Roger as I gave a short smile. He was worried, I could tell.

“So I have to talk to you...and I cant really delay it” I said quietly. His eyes glistened as he sat on the sofa leading me down with him. “we haven't been together long which is what makes this so hard. And I don't know...i don't know what were gonna do” I stuttered.

“Meg, you're scaring me. What's going on?” His fingers wrapped around mine as I took the test out of my pocket revealing it to him. His eyes met mine before widening. 

“I'm not sick Rog. I'm pregnant”


	4. The Sound Of Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest but its more a dramatic filler.

Chapter Four – The Sound Of Silence. 

Roger sat staring in silence for a good few moments. Understandably. But his silence grew longer and longer, almost an hour of silence. Freddie, Brian and John stood in the doorway silent awaiting Rogers reaction. A reaction that would probably never come. An hour grew longer and as it did, my concerns grew. Before he got up sparking a cigarette, he hesitated and looked outside at Paris, a beautiful view of the city was in our view, he stared before turning and leaving. I watched as he pushed past the boy. I stood up watching the door close behind him. Anger sparked and fuelled me as I chased him. No way was he about to walk out and leave me in this mess alone. Mary had warned me oof many things. The press. The girls. Being on the go all the time. But this was not one of those things she warned me of. Getting my heart broken was something I was prepared for in the back of my brain or so I thought at least. I pulled the closing door open heading into the hall. The door, John caught and kept open for me.

“Rog!” I screamed down the hotel hallway. Freddie and Brian grabbed me as I went to chase after Roger. My hand floated down to my stomach, as tears burned my eyes flooding out like a dam breaking. 

“Leave him. It'll take time to sink in” Freddie said softly as I turned burying my face in Brian's leather jacket. 

“Think of the baby Meg. You and the baby come first” Brian said trying to calm me, I peaked back watching him slam the stair doors shut. My heart shattering with it as I crumbled to the floor. My knees collapsing below me. Brian caught me falling me with me. My body turning into a dead weight as I let out a pain filled scream. Pregnant with his baby and he had gone. Left me in a state of fragile mess in more than one way. 

Brian with John's help lifted me to my feet taking me into the hotel room where they put me on the sofa. I just stared, stared at nothing. Stared at everything. Thinking. Laughing at my inner self at how I could have been so stupid to believe someone like Roger Taylor was capable of loving anyone that couldn't satisfy his cock.

Hours passed and I stared into the dark cloudy skies of Paris. The lights sparkling and glittering through the stormy weather. Thunder and lightning owned the skies as I stared. It was as if when he left, my entire body shut down. Trying to figure out where I went next. The boys stayed most the night taking it in shifts to watch over me. Hour by hour passed. I knew he wasn't coming back.

“We're going to need to cancel tomorrows concert” Freddie said quietly, yet I heard.

“You mean today's” John muttered “We have no drummer” He continued

“Someone get her some food. Its been fourteen hours since he left” Brian said stroking my hair. It didn't seem like that long. Time just seemed still and silent. Just how I wanted it. 

“There's some pizza I think, still warm no one touched it” Freddie said quietly moving it onto the table in front of me. My eyes flickered to it for a brief moment before returning to my normal state of emptiness. 

“You have to eat Meg. You're having a baby for god sake. Starving yourself isn't going to accomplish anything” Freddie snapped and with that I stood up looking around at all three boys before heading into the bedroom slamming the door shut behind me. Loud enough to make a statement. If Roger could leave and break promises then so could I. I picked up the hotel room phone dialling out. I put it under my ear tilting my head as I picked up my bag, throwing it on the bed followed by the constant throwing my clothes inside the bag.

“Hello?” Said an what seemed bored tone on the other end of the phone. My numb, broken quiet voice found itself.

“I'm coming home” My voice tried its hardest not to break.

“What why? Did the band finish early?” Mary's tone turned alert as I heard her shuffle and close a door. 

“I cant explain on the phone. I'm just coming home. Meet me at Heathrow. Please” My voice sounded like I was begging her almost and she trusted that.

“Ok. I'll pick you up” With that I hung up and continued packing my bag. I grabbed my handbag and passport throwing that and my purse inside my handbag. I headed into the bathroom in the room and looked in the mirror. My red puffy raw eyes looked beyond sore. I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks. My make up stained and smudged as I tried my hardest to tidy myself up but I failed to do so. I moved back out into the bedroom The bed still a mess from mine and Rogers last affair. This poor room had seen its fair share of scares. A chuckle escaped my blubbering mess of a state. With that final note I lifted my bag off the bed opening the bedroom door seeing Freddie. Brian and John standing there just looking at me blankly. Silence. 

“Can someone call me a cab please!” I said finally talking to them. 

“Uh...You're leaving?” John stuttered 

“Yeah. I'm going home. Somewhere I can figure out how I will deal with this mess. Its not like I can just erase it from my memory. I cant just go on a tour and forget it exists. Its a living, growing human being. Who has a heart, fingers, eyes. Its alive inside me. I cant get rid of it. I have no choice but to keep it guys. I'm in this mess. Alone and that's perfectly fine. Its Roger, I should have figured this would happen sooner or later” Freddie was normally the one to speak sense but instead he picked up the phone and dialled a cab.

“You're right” Brian said softly “But if you need us or anything just ask or call”

“Shout at the top of your fucking lungs. We'll come running” Freddie winked at me causing me to smile a bit.

“I love you boys. All of you. Thank you for showing me so much kindness. You're all gonna be legends” I said cuddling Brian, he placed a kiss on my head before doing the same to John and then Freddie.

“Be a killer queen Meg” Freddie smirked 

“Oh I will be. Will you guys explain this to Roger? I don't...I don't want him coming back to England. Tell him to finish here. Finish your tour. Maybe by the end of your tour I might be able to face him with some dignity.” I chuckled slight battling my tears that owned my tear stained cheeks. I moved past them all blowing them a kiss. They lifted their hands as I closed the door. I turned in the hallway and headed for the elevator.

Outside the hotel, the cab waited patiently as I moved down the steps. He got out the cab opening the boot of the car, lifting my bag into the back before moving to the drivers seat. I turned and looked up at the the hotel one last time before opening the cab door. 

“MEG!” My name was screamed as I turned back seeing Roger “Wait. No. Don't go!” He yelled as I got in the cab. His palms his the cab window as I locked the door.

“Meg. Stay. I'm sorry. I just needed to -” He yanked at the door, kicking and trying his hardest to open it.

“Drive!” I said before looking up at Roger. His blue eyes watering and puffy, tears streamed over his cheeks matching mine. “I'm sorry Roger. I love you” I said holding my hand against the glass before the driver pulled away from the curb. I debated all the way back to London whether I was or had made the correct choice but it didn't matter now. My choice had been made.


	5. Chapter Five - Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to be split into two parts because it was too long! But i hope you enjoy this. Expect EVERYTHING.

Chapter Five – Under Pressure

Three weeks had passed and I had made it my mission to try and get on with my life. I had seen a few of Queens press conferences on the news. Roger never attended. Freddie had told Mary he didn't talk to them. He played the concert and went back to his room and no one saw him till the following concert. It broke my heart to know he was going through a difficult time and this time I wasn't there to help him through it, the same as he wasn't here for me. 

I wondered if he thought about me. Of course he did. My hand placed on my small bump rubbing it gently while waiting for the kettle to boil. My heart lost in a world of fog. Today was the first scan. I had arranged to go and see the baby for the first time. Finally building up the courage, it took more effort than I imagined. The days weren't getting easier. They were getting harder and harder. My heart and body craved Roger as much as I was angry at how he treated things I couldn't help but know that if I saw him again I would kiss him.

“Meg!” Mary shouted from the other room. I finished making my drink before I grabbed my mug of tea heading into the living room. I looked at her seeing her holding the remote in her hand as she pointed at the TV as I turned my attention to it lowering myself into the corner rocking chair in the living room. The woman on the news announcing.

“Queen have indeed cancelled their tour. With only six dates left to perform. No statement has been made as to why” I stared at the screen as the door knocked. I went to get up as Mary jumped to her feet quicker. A flicker of a smile hidden by a firm stern look. I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to the photo of the bad I seemed almost in shock as I shook my head standing up again as Mary answered the door. Heading back into the kitchen I placed my cup down before heading upstairs.

“No wait Meg!” Mary shouted as I turned around heading back down the stairs I was already half up. Mary was outside the front door. The door slightly closed as she whispered. I turned heading back into the kitchen. 

“Well hurry up, I have the scan in an hour” I say softly

“Oh yeah! The scan” she mumbled. 

“Oh god Mary. I cant do this...the baby...Roger. God knows why they cancelled their tour. I told them to continue. Not do the god damn opposite and come home. Plus they only have one week left. He could have cancelled three weeks ago. Hell he could have stuck around..” I muttered “I cant see Roger, Mary...I just know I cant” I leaned on the side sighing.

“Why not gorgeous?” Said a husky voice from behind me. I shot up and turned around. Mary smirked, clearly already knowing something about this she waved before closing the door behind her leaving it just me and Roger. My eyes staring at him and I crumbled. My entire body gave in instantly.

“You came back...Why? What took you so long!” I say battling the urge to kiss him.

“Because I'm stupid. The woman I fucking love is pregnant with my unborn baby and I acted like a complete prick and bailed” I smirked without control.

“Well we can agree on something then!” I crossed my arms holding up a firm front.

“Meg. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't chase you to the bloody airport. I'm sorry I didn't follow you back home. I'm sorry I was a complete ass. Forgive me please. I'm ready to be a father. I want to be a father. I want you to be mine” Roger stared at me and all I could do was tremble from nerves. I had missed him terribly. 

“I cant do this Rog, I'm sorry. Not right now I have to go out” I say moving past him as he grabbed my arm spinning me around. Pinning me against the kitchen door and him. His palms pressed against the wood each side of me keeping me in place as I looked up at him. His breath hot and heavy, panting almost as he stared down at me. I look in his eyes, lost within the blue pools, there are already tears in mine. I open my mouth to speak but he holds a shaking finger to my lips. 

"I love you baby. God I love you. It fucking terrifies me. The idea of losing you. Terrifies me.” He said softly. Our eyes hold each other in the silence. My heart beats fast. He wraps his arms around me, pulls me close and holds me tight, like he never wants to let go. I bury my head in his neck and hold on to him. He was right, the idea of losing him was more than terrifying. Pushing my shoulders back he brushes my hair off my face and looks into my eyes. There's a softness, almost heartbroken.. something I had never seen before, but behind it something else burns. His palms on my glistening cheeks, wet with my tears that had dribbled down, he moves closer, leaning down lower. His breath hot against my lips as I lick them, dampening them from the dryness I felt. Without any words he kisses me. His first touch is soft, our lips barely meeting. The second is slightly more firm, a growl escaping his lips a if he was intoxicated by my touch, I knew I was by his. The third lets his tongue flick gently against mine. His hands move to the back of my head, tangle in my hair, pulling me to him. My fingers rising up from my sides tugging on his dirty scruffy blond hair. His kiss is hard. Overflowing with the passion I'd seen burning in his eyes. He crushes his lips to mine, melding us together, his tongue searching my mouth, snake-like wrapping around mine.

We kiss like this for some time. The knot of fear in my stomach gradually unwinds and is replaced by the intoxicating wave of desire only he can arouse in me. His hands pull at my clothes before he tugs himself away with a struggle.

“I'm coming with you. To the scan” I didnt have the words to try and fight him off” I sigh managing to move from his strong hold.

“Fine but this doesn't mean were back together”

“Were we ever apart?” He questioned me

“You ditched me Rog and I left so yeah we were!” I turned looking at him “Plus you probably slept with women out of anger!” I murmur. All he did was stand there cocky, arms crossed. He also seemed proud.

“Actually, I haven't slept with anyone since our last time” He stood tall and cocky. Eyes closed with a smirk. “Three weeks with no sex” He slowly opened his eyes returning his gaze “I want to come home to you but the guys said you hated me. You were mad. I figured giving you space was best. But I was wrong Meg. Please...” All I could do was sigh, my fingers brushed over his cheeks softly before I caved and rushed. I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him passionately and roughly, he returned the kiss with an animal growl, his hands on my ass, his nails digging into my skin as he pinned me up against the wall. The next thing I knew, I found myself lying back on the sofa, his body pressing down on top of me, his cock hardening between us. His mouth has moved to my neck now, licking and sucking and biting my flesh; marking me. I was always his. Always and forever. His husky voice growling as he had me pinned between him and the sofa. His fingers tore at my skin, tearing my dress from my body as I threw it on the floor. It wasn't romantic making love. This was fucking. Making up for lost time. Make up sex. His mouth trailed down over my breasts, licking and flicking at my skin as he made his way down to my stomach, he suddenly stopped. His eyes looking up at me slowly and then back down to my stomach. He leaned up, sitting on my leg like he was riding me. He moved his large hands and placed them softly on my stomach rubbing softly. A smile appearing on his lips as he rubbed, he lowered himself down kissing all over my stomach. He was lost in a world of lust and love. The knowing that he was going to be a daddy was alarm bells in his head. The good kind. I could tell.

I took the chance while he was distracted to take some control. I push him back and he falls to the floor, pulling me down on top of him. I lean over him and kiss his neck, moving down to flick my tongue against his nipples, sucking them hard. All the time I rock my hips, massaging his cock with my soaking pussy. I continue my path downwards, kissing every inch of his skin. Reaching his cock I take him gently in my hands. I bring my lips softly to the delicate skin at his head. Adjusting my position I lick, hardly touching, from base to tip. 

“Oh god...you're beautiful” A soft groan of appreciation escapes his lips, his words melting. The sounds he's making sends a shiver down my spine as I open my mouth to him. Slowly I take his entire length in my throat, deeper than I've ever dared before. I hold him there for a moment, marvelling at the perfect fit. Then I draw my lips back, my tongue tracing the line back to the tip. I slowly work him in and out, each time drawing him deep. My fingers stroke his balls, gently massaging him. I have never felt more desperate to please.

“Meg!” He gasped his fingers tugging my hair, helping bop my head up and down.

I continue with long strokes, gradually building pace. He feels almost unbelievably hard in my mouth and my hands. I long to taste his cum on my tongue, and he doesn't disappoint me. One long last suck pulls a low groan from him as he fills my mouth. I lick him clean, kiss every inch of his cock, and swallow every drop of his delicious cum. I slither up his body to kiss him. As his lips meet mine once more he murmurs into my mouth. 

“I'm sorry...i couldn't last any longer. I've missed you” He growled kissing me roughly, his tongue against mine "God I need to hear you come." I moan my agreement. He presses his fingers into my hips, pulling me up his body. I reach out to grasp the chair in front of me as he positions my hips above his head, shooting his tongue out to flick it against my clit. A long teasing lick from ass to clit, draws a soft moan from me. He slips his tongue seductively inside me, keeps it hard to fuck me with it. My fingers grip the fabric of the chair, my head sinking down onto it, breathing hard. He slightly alters the tilt of my hips, brings his tongue to my clit again. It is hard and eager for his touch as he slips it into his mouth, sucks hard, tantalisingly allowing his teeth to brush against my most sensitive spot. More moans force their way from my lips 

“Roger!” I gasp, my entire fighting the urge to collapse and crumble against him. I push my hips down further to meet his mouth.

He builds up a rhythm, flicking his tongue. My hips rock gently. I can feel my orgasm nearing. So quickly he gets me there, his skills breathtaking. His tongue is fast, relentlessly constructing the explosion of pleasure that tears through my body. I throw my head back, a rough scream echoing around the room, my lips struggling to form his name as I yell it.

“Roger!! Fuck” I cry out, whimpering as the pleasure destroys my body

Not allowing me a moments rest he pushes back my hips, adjusting his own position, lying on top of me, pushing his lips down on mine, kissing me passionately. Switching his attention to my neck, he kisses hard. In one swift stroke he slides himself inside me. I wrap my legs around him, pulling him even closer, even deeper. He moves expertly, rhythmically, fast, hard. Hi body glistening in sweat, his long messy blonde hair shaggy and sweaty. Droplets of sweat gather on his forehead as he speeds up faster. My voice grows hoarse from the moans he so constantly forces. His ruthless thrusts have me quickly screaming again, more pleasure pulsing through my entire body.

“R...Ro” I cant even speak 

Exhausted as I am from the intensity of my pleasure I cannot help but push him back, pulling myself on top of him. His cock slips easily into my drenched pussy, that was clearly and always will be claimed by him. I straighten my back, throwing my head back, gripping his hair with my hands as I ride him. I keep up a relentless pace, torturing my body, pushing myself far beyond the limits of my endurance. But I cannot, will not stop. Continuously thrusting my hips, I keep driving his cock deep into me. My mind floats away into a world where there is only him. I can only hear his animal rough groans and hard breaths even above my own. He is holding back. Although my eyes are closed I can feel him watching me intensely, His hands ran over my body, my breast, my curves, My body damp from the path of the beads of sweat coursing down my glistening body, sensing my pain, knowing I needed to do this.  
He lets me continue until my hands drop to the floor, my body collapsing onto his chest. Then he allows my body to sink to the floor beside him, looking down at me, taking his place between my legs, soaking with sweat and my pleasure. He leaned down roughly kissing me, my bottom lip caught between his lips.

“You're perfect” He groans as he sinks inside me, a couple of hard, rough, deep thrusts before finally allowing himself the sweet release of filling me with his cum. His body flakes and turns limp beside me on the floor as we lie still on the floor, holding each other tight, our sweat and our cum mingling between our hot bodies. I gulp air into my lungs, panting in sync with his pants my mind far away and fuzzy, but knowing with absolute certainty that this is where I belong. 

“Fuck..” Roger gasped “Was that...” Before he could finish I finished for him.

“The best we've ever had?” I chuckle

“Yeah...” He turned looking at me as I did back pulling me into his arms. Time had totally been lost, as I laid in his arms I heard the clock chiming. I shot up from his arms. 

“Fuck. We're late!” I jumped up, feeling weak and the knees. My dress in two parts on the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle. The amount of items of clothing I had lost due to Rogers hunger infested hands. I watched him jump up, pulling his jeans up leaving his underwear on the floor, he kicked it under the sofa before grabbing his white torn shirt. I stood just watching the mess that stood before me and I knew I couldn't not have him. I was made for him. Only him. He moved over to me shirtless still pressing his bare chest against my naked body.

“Tonight. Let me take you out. A date...” He smirked leaning down kissing me.

“Roger Taylor offering to take me out on a date. Anyone would think we're....girlfriend and boyfriend” I gasp playfully “What if I'm busy” I tease leaning up kissing him.

“Then I'll fuck those plans out the window” He playfully bit my lip “And you are my girlfriend beautiful” 

“Shame, I had gotten use to being Rogers slut...” I mock the papers as she gave me a cocky smile.

“You're my only woman. You can be whatever the hell you want to be as long as your my one and only at the end of the day” In a sense what he said was romantic. Roger had never had a strong way with words unless he was swearing, high, drunk or fucking. 

“I love you Roger!” The words tumbled out “I love you. I want you forever”

“Oh god” He whispered taking me in his arms he dipped me back like he use to do every night after his performances “I love you” He whispered before kissing me passionately. His hands holding my lower back in place within his hold. His lips owning and claiming mine. His hungry lips had missed mine.


	6. Chapter Six - '39

Chapter Six – '39

Roger had gotten me to the hospital rather quickly which even for me was slightly surprising. He was always such a careful driver which for even a rockstar was rare alone but this time his inner rockstar came out. He ran red lights just to get me here on time and even that was pushing it. Thanks to our uncontrollable outburst we were forty minutes late but luckily they managed to fit us in. Roger stood beside me, his fingers brushing through my hair as I leaned back in the doctors room on the bed, legs leaned on these weird moving things. 

“They look uncomfortable” He said stating the obvious as I looked up at him.

“Mhm...slightly” I mumbled ending up smiling up at him when he flashed me his smile. The midwife took out this long stick thing rubbing some kind of cream, Roger stood strong and tall, a protective thing I had noticed develop whilst on tour.

“Calm down tiger...” The nurse chuckled “I have to check your baby!” She said inserting the long tube. It was cold, yet oddly uncomfortable. My fingers automatically wrapped around Rogers hand tight. Both our heads turned to screen to our left instantly hearing a heartbeat. Roger kissed my hand over and over again. It was beautiful. Bringing us both to tears. My hand pressed against the screen. So small. So precious. It was the most cherished sound I could ever hear. I curled into Roger crying from happiness. I had rarely seen him cry. Maybe two or three times. Moments like this were special and rare, and interrupted by...

“Hmm, that's interesting” My head shot up with Roger 

“What's interesting?” Roger jumped into defence mode. The nurse chuckled. 

“How do you guys handle pressure?” She leaned up pointing to the screen showing two small little blips. “I'm hearing three heartbeats, mothers...and two babies” Silence filled the room as I looked up at Roger as he did back. I half expected him to bolt, he freaked at one baby, but two. Neither of us signed up for that.

“Two” He held up two fingers matching his words. A smile cracked through my lips as I kissed his two fingers.

“I'm guessing that's what two means” I chuckle as he took hold of my cheeks kissing me passionately. A deep growl escaping his lips as he resisted devouring me on the doctors chair.

“Hm. Would you mind celebrating later?” The doctor said seriously, her tone ripping through our hot moment like ice on a summers day.

“Uh can I ask a few questions?” Roger said a little quieter than normal. The doctor gave a short nod printing off a scan photo. Rogers next question almost burst me into a hysterical laughter. “Can we still have sex?” The doctor and I both looked up at him “What? I'm being serious. Can I hurt them?” Then it went from funny to sweet. 

“No” The doctor smiled “You cant hurt the babies. The first six months sex can continue a normal in fact, without the worry of any issues. The final three months sex is good, but the first two of them maybe slow down the tone. Maybe not as rough. I've seen the papers Mr Taylor” The Doctor said as I looked at her shooting her a glare. Roger noticed my glare squeezing my hand, being the grown up between the two of us. She was talking about Roger and his other women before me and like a knife in the heart I wanted to leave. “But the final month, sex is good. It can urge labour actually” She handed me the picture as I pulled down my gown and slid off the bed. Silent and moody, I took my folded clothes from the chair and my handbag. “Something you should both be prepared for. Mostly Mr Taylor” I stopped and listened to whatever else came from her mouth. “Mood swings, one minute you'll be happy, then crying, then sad...a little uh...hormonal and a heightened sex drive for sure. Sex will be a thing you will crave from the three month onwards mark and it will get worse. Horniness is a killer during pregnancy. Been there. Twice” I nod a little.

“Well thanks Doc. I'll meet you outside Rog” I mumble closing the door behind me. The door slammed as I walked through the reception. Using the ladies toilets on the way out I got changed into a short yellow summers dress. Roger had always liked it and refused to tear this one off. He enjoyed seeing me in colour from time to time. The summer we were experiencing was hot, both England and Europe was feeling like the sun. I had gathered Roger had stuck behind to ask advice and questions. I could tell he was concerned back in the room. A mood had come over me. An angry one. Or maybe jealous. I didn't care. Yeah I knew Roger had women before me. Lots. The list would go on and on but I didn't need to be reminded that my boyfriend was a sex crazed lunatic. I already knew that from my sexual encounters alone, the papers just rubbed it in that other women had slept. As I headed out the hospital into the parking lot, I took Rogers car keys from my purse, unlocking the car door. The car was melting. A nope to entering and dying. I undone the windows and turned the engine on, The radio turning on immediately. I jumped up on the hood of his car as i leaned back. I took his sunglasses from my bag putting them out staring up at the white clouds passing by while I waited. The cool breeze owning my skin, cooling down my killer hot flushes. I felt the hem of blowing as I smoothed it, the rumbling sound of 'The Winner Takes It All' 

“The winner takes it all. The loser standing small” I said humming loudly tapping my feet against the bumper of the car until the radio presenter started speaking.

“And now a hot tune to match the hottest summer of the year of eighty-one” He said as the tune changed. The rumbling of John's rift blaring through the speakers. The sound of Freddie's voice dimming out by the husky, raspy voice I recognised. 

“Steve walks warily down the street, With the brim pulled way down low, Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, Machine guns ready to go” I leaned up on the hood of the car seeing Roger smirking that sexy smile as he clicked his fingers to the music singing as he moved towards me sexily. “Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?” He said moving between my legs, his hands on my thighs wrapping them around him. “Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?” I smirk as he leans close, his lips claiming mine roughly leaning me back on the hood of his car. His hands roaming up my legs and thighs. His fingernails dragging over my skin as he growls moving his lips, his kisses trailing from my lips down to my neckline moving up to my ear, he nibbled my earlobe. “Another bites the dust” He growled in a raspy voice that sent me over the edge. My eyes rolled back as my back arched sending my hips into his. A moan escaping my lips as he continued to kiss my neck. With a growl he leaned up looking down at me hungrily.

“Baby, I gotta go see the boys” I groan as he leaned me up on his car. 

“How comes? You just got here” I whine slightly. 

“They wanna plan a small tour, about four months roughly before the babies comes, You'll be coming with. It'll be the UK and Europe so you'll be able to travel. Its only driving or sailing and I don't plan on leaving you here” He flashed a killer smile. “This way, when we come back the babies will be due and the boys are planning to do a record then so you'll have me to help for first year. At least when we tour then you can come and the babies can too” I couldn't argue with him. It was the sweetest plan I had heard. I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling at him.

“Okay baby” I say smiling kissing him softly.

“But meet me at seven at the studio tonight. I promised you a date. It'll be the best night ever” He paused “One of the best” I tilted my head. 

“Roger...what are you planning?” I ask tilting my head 

“Just wait and see” He leaned in kissing me to shut me up most likely from asking more questions. A moan escaped my lips as he pulled back “I'll take you home baby” He groaned picking me up placing my feet gently on the ground. My arms wrapped around his neck, he smiled down at me just staring at me. “I love you Meg. Truly. You are the most angelic, beautiful creature in this entire world. I don't deserve you...but hell like I'm giving anyone else the chance to take you” He chuckled. I shook my head.

“There's only you and only ever you. I love you Roger!” With that he kissed me. 

Later that evening

I parked up outside the studio. The rain hammered down with the groans of thunders echoing through the sky. A typical summer ending with a thunderstorm. When I got out I ran across the parking lot getting soaked in the process. I arrived in the studios, hair drenched, make up running slightly. I took out my pocket mirror trying to fix myself up. Doing my best that I could I was grateful I had laid off the black thick make up I was use to. I moved further inside to find the reception empty, it was almost haunting. I slowly walked down the halls. No Jim? No one. It was eerie. Suddenly I was caught from behind, an spinning motion brought me face to face with Brian, John and Freddie. A smile appeared of my face.

“Boys!” I gasped happily 

“You're glowing” Brian exclaimed his hands placed on my small showing bump. Clearly more understanding to why it was showing more. Two growing humans inside me.

“Soaked but glowing” Freddie smirked “Here darling let me fix you up. Roger isn't ready just yet. We're buying him time. Luckily you need saving” He joked...i hoped. He took my hand leading me into the back room where they normally had Freddie's make up team for the videos. He sat me down as Brian and John watched. Freddie took full control in tidying me up.

“So you guys know what he has planned then if you're all fussing to make me perfect?” I questioned as Brian and John looked at one another and Freddie pretended like he didn't hear me.

“So Rog said you had a scan today?” Brian said smoothly changing the subject. I nodded looking up at him.  
“Yeah. I have a scan photo in my purse if you want to have a look” I handed Brian my bag “Just in the side pocket” I smile trying to stay as still as I could while Freddie did my make up.

“Wait” John said pointing at the photo “Um. You know there's two right?” Brian looked again before looking at me, Freddie stopped and leaned back looking at the photo. 

“Does the hospital know?” Brian joked causing me to chuckle.

“Yeah they know. They told us...Bri” I say gently “We're expecting twins beginning of January” Freddie took his hand out as Brian slapped some money in it.

“Wait did you guys bet on my unborn child?”

“Uh you and Rogers” Freddie pointed and corrected me “And yes we did. I said beginning to January, Brian said you'll be due end and John reckons you'll go into labour early so...he's out of the deal” My jaw dropped. I couldn't help but giggle. A small beep came from the speaker in the room. “Well looks like he's ready for you darling. Have fun” Freddie winked, Brian cuddled me and John gave me a small nod before they closed the door and all vanished. 

I rose to my feet taking my bag heading out into the hall, where I found a pathway of red and white rose petals and candles guiding a pathway. It was already romantic. Who would have known Roger was capable of such romantic things. I came up to the studio door. The same studio he brought me to the night we met. I slowly opened the door to darkness. The only light coming from the candles scattered around the room. The sound of a guitar played from somewhere but I couldn't work out where, followed by the soft sound of tambourine soon being joined by a small drum beat. 

“In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers, In the days when lands were few, Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn, The sweetest sight ever seen. And the night followed day. And the story tellers say, That the score brave souls inside, For many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas, Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried” Rogers soft raspy voice sung from somewhere. The candle light made it hard to see. Freddie, John and Brian's voice hummed. I knew the song. It was Brian's much loved favourite.  
“Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, don't you hear me calling you. Write your letters in the sand, For the day I take your hand, In the land that our grandchildren knew. In the year of '39 came a ship in from the blue, the volunteers came home that day. And they bring good news of a world so newly born. Though their hearts so heavily weigh. For the earth is old and grey, little darling, we'll away. But my love this cannot be. For so many years have gone though I'm older but a year. Your mother's eyes, from your eyes, cry to me” My heart skipped. It was one of my favourite songs, I always loved how Roger sounded live beside Brian. Roger always looked so sweet holding his tambourine. I'd seen footage on the TV.  
“Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, don't you hear me calling you.  
Write your letters in the sand for the day I take your hand. In the land that our grandchildren knew. Don't you hear my call though you're many years away. Don't you hear me calling you. All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand. For my life. Still ahead. Pity me” Silence fell around me. The music and voices quiet for a moment. The room slowly lit up as my eyes adjusted to the light I found Roger down on one knee in front of me. He was dressed up like he was the night we spent together. His Blonde wig and school girl outfit caused me to blush. He knew how much I liked it. Everything was just a reminder of the night we met. The same studio. Him dressed up, singing to me. My hands covered my mouth as I looked down at him shocked.  
“Meg. I know we haven't known each other long. A short few months and some days were harder than most. Others were bliss. There is no one else in this entire world I want or need as much as I need you and if these past weeks have shown me anything. Its that you mean the world to me. These weeks without you I've never felt so depressed and alone” His blue eyes beamed up at me before he showed me that gorgeous smile he made girls go weak with “Will you marry me Meg” I couldn't help but keep him waiting for my answer a little longer, more as a tease. A smile creeping across my cheeks as I bend down to his level.  
“You make a gorgeous woman. Have I ever told you that” I say playfully.  
“A few times. Come on baby girl don't keep me waiting. I'm getting knee pains” I nudged him slightly.  
“Old age” I giggle slightly. His look was enough to devour me.  
“Wait till I get my hands on you later” He chuckled. “Can't do what I wanna do. The boys are here” He whispered hinting at the recording studio “But I'd definitely prove I'm not old baby” He whispered in my ear growling on the last part. Causing my body to ache for him. Returning my gaze with his, I finally give my answer.  
“Yes!” I say quietly  
“Really?” He said almost surprised.  
“Of course Roger. There is no me without you. These past weeks, got harder and harder each day you weren't by my side. You've been the biggest part of me. I liked you before you even knew I existed. And now I have you. No girl will ever have you” He smirked lifting me up as he stood up groaning slightly.  
“Old age!” I tease as he lifted me up into the air spinning me around.  
“Other things” I winked placing me down before taking me in his arms. He tilted me back kissing me roughly devouring me as he hand moved onto my lower back tilting me backwards. The boys cheered as they entered the room. Clapping and cheering.  
“Said she would say yes!” Brian chuckled  
“We all knew she would. She's fucking head over heels for you darling” Freddie crossed his arms as Roger leaned me back up, releasing my lips. A groan escaping my lips as I looked at him smiling. He took the ring out of the box slowly sliding it up my wedding finger. The rock was rather big, sparkling in the light with two small sapphires each side of the diamond. I tilted my hand in the light watching it sparkle and glisten.  
“Roger I love you” His smile wide like a child at Christmas. My fingers brushed his cheek softly as I lean forward kissing him passionately. A groan escapes his lips  
“I love you” He weakly spoke into the kiss holding my body close to him. Freddie's voice burst our moment as he pulled us apart.

“Enough of that. Save it for the honeymoon! Its time to party!!” He said taking our hands. I looked at Roger, god knows what Freddie had planned. He was a full on monster when it came to parties. They all were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Although, 5, 6 and 7 were meant to be one entire chapter but turned out to be too long. But the next expect a party. A Freddie sized party and some little fun in the bedroom with Roger. 
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone who reads, the kudos and just thank you overall!


	7. Chapter Seven - Don't Stop Me Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie throws Meg and Roger a Engagement party but as always nothing goes to plan.

Chapter Seven – Don't Stop Me Now

When Freddie had said time to party, I certainly didn't expect this. I was sat in the corner of the room completely exhausted. I had been here most the night or so and I already wanted my legs to crumble into a numb sleep. It wasn't made for pregnant women. The room was filled with hundreds of people. Half dressed up, pole dancers, exotic dancers, clowns, anything and everything was here. When Freddie went big, he went large. The room was hot and full of fog from the fog machines. Lights flashed all over the place, the smell of alcohol fuelled the energy in the room. A smile spread my lips as Roger appeared from the crowd and took my hand leading me through the crowd of people into a small little area where he leaned against a bar.

“A beer...and a glass of...” He looked over at me “Something non alcoholic” He winked. 

“Water?” I say softly “Its too hot in here. I feel like I'm a living volcano” Roger chuckled “But its bloody great” I take the glass of water gulping it down. Roger's eyes stared at me over his bottle just watching me.

“Dance with me” I groan putting his bottle on the side taking his hand moving onto the dance floor. I turn my back to him, moving my ass against his groin slowly moving around his area. My body close to him, his hands exploring my body as he growled in my ear as he took my wrist spinning me around to face him. His eyes hungry as they burned my skin, his lips kissing and claiming mine as his hands squeezed my hips as he began thrusting against me, spinning me back around so my back was against his chest. His hand on my stomach the other brushing the hair from my neck as we danced. His lips kissing and nibbling as they nipped my earlobe. A really jazzy rocky music came on. Roger held on tight his lips against my ear.

“I feel good, I knew that I would, now. So good, so good, I got you. I feel nice, like sugar and spice. So nice, so nice, I got you. When I hold you in my arms. I know that I can't do no wrong. And when I hold you in my arms. My love won't do you no harm” He sung seductively into my ear. I grabbed his arm as my head started spinning. My entire body went limp and crumbled into his arms. He caught me. Roger panicked looking down at me. He fell to his knees trying to stop me from hitting the floor. He reflexes weren't that good. He'd been drinking the night. He shouted and pleaded. I could tell he was freaking out.

“You look exhausted baby. You wanna go back to my place?” He whispered.

“Your place?” I repeat “Your hotel?” I slurred slightly feeling hotter than usual. Roger pulled me up to my feet leading me back across the room to the chair I was sat in. He placed me down gently. 

“No. I bought us a house. I wanted to surprise you. Its huge. You'll love it!” He chuckled. I felt too unwell to ask any more questions. The room was too hot. It was hot enough with the pregnancy hormones. 

“I'll get you a water. Wait here baby” He said kissing me deeply and tenderly before vanishing into the crowd. My eyes drifted shut in a sleepy exhausted motion. My head fell back on the chair, the music and loudness fading as I passed out from the heat.

I awoke to the distant sound of my name. I groaned lifting my hand up rubbing my head and eyes. A yawn escaping my lips as I hear my name again. I didn't feel good at all. The last thing I remember was Roger going to get me a water but if I had just woke up that must have been awhile ago.

“Meg!” Freddie shouted “Get up! And party!” He took my wrist pulling me up to my feet. My legs weak, half asleep still. I tried to find Roger, tiptoeing up many times but it was impossible. Freddie was off his head as he handed me a glass and pulled me to my feet. He held the glass to my lips tilting it as I choked on the strength of it.

“Freddie that's alcohol!” I spat pushing the glass away.

“A small glass wont do no harm. Its your engagement party. Live a little Meg” I rolled my eyes downing the drink. 

“Yeah my engagement party and yet I cant find Roger! He went to get me a glass of water and then I passed out I think. Have you seen him?” I say holding the glass.

“Yeah he was out the back with a blonde” Freddie slurred laughing “Come on Meg. Let your hair down. A few drinks wont do no harm.” I paused.

“Wait a blonde?” I shout over the loud music, Freddie nodded as a jealous insecure rage came over me. Our engagement party and he was off with other women. “Fucking asshole.” I downed the shot in one “There happy?” I choke as it burned. “What the hell was that?” I shook my head coughing at the strength of it.

“Haha my special recipe” He handed me another shot “ALL IN ONE!!!” He practically screamed as I shot it back. I felt my entire body warm and got numb.

“Who is she?” I sob as Freddie pours another out on the table 

“Who is who my dear?” Freddie questioned me.

“The fucking blonde Fred!” I shout

“Oh! An ex. Debbie..i think. They didn't date long...i don't think ” My eyes shot up from the glasses to Freddie.

“Oh you don't think? Where the fuck is he...” I went to continue before stumbling forward into Freddie knocking the shot glasses onto the floor. The sound of them shattering sounded louder, the entire room got louder. I covered my ears as everything blurred “I don't feel so good”

“Oh relax darling! I don't think he's sleeping with her” I threw my head forward throwing up, my hand on the table for support as my knees crumble to the ground. The sound of a familiar voice came to my rescue.

“Fred! What the fuck! She's pregnant...” Brian snapped “Did you drink any of it?” He was fully concerned as a drunk Freddie stumbled away. Brian was down on his knees rubbing my back as he tried his best to help me up to my feet.

“Ugh...kinda...a few. But I didn't feel good before them” I groan before throwing up again..

“Shhh there, there. You shouldn't have touched it. He spiked it Meg. Be careful. All the alcohol, actually everything has been spiked with drugs” Brian grabbed my arm helping me up as my legs went weak beneath me. He held my arm leading me out the exit, the warm breeze caught my dress and cooled me down instantly. I stopped and tugged on Brian. “I need to find Roger” I pulled away from Brian heading back inside. A angry fire fuelled my sick self. I pushed through the people as Brian followed me concerned. He kept calling my name as I searched everywhere as John tugged on my arm, as Brian tried to keep up with me.

“She's looking for Rog” Brian said as I stopped catching my breath a little.

“Oh I saw him heading into one of the rooms here upstairs with a woman. Didn't see who, just figured it was you” John said looking at me as I growled slightly. I moved behind the bar into the hall. A long staircase caught my attention as I ran up them.

“Meg this isn't a good idea. You're pregnant! Calm down” Brian shouted as I finally reach the top of them. It felt like I had climbed a mountain. A long hall had a few rooms on it. Two doors shut, three open. I tilted my head roaming down them. I didn't call him. Where was the element of surprise there. I started to kick the doors open, one by one. Most empty until the last where I found a woman. A blonde wearing a bra and panties. Roger sat on the bed, half off his face. My heart stopped and broke on the spot. My entire world crumbled and shattered.

“Excuse me. Get the fuck out!” The blonde said in a snooty tone, she got right in my face as my hand came up, slapping her right across the cheek. She spun and landed on the floor. Brian and John just watched as Rogers face turned. Its like he started to realise what was happening. His face woke up as the blonde rose to her feet again. Her lip bleeding.

“Fucking try it...” I warn her “I might be pregnant but ill kick your ass” I warned her as I turned my attention to Roger. Slowly I walked up to him, pushing past the blonde. “Did you two do anything?”  
I asked the woman as she shook her head. 

“It was all me. I don't even think he's properly conscious” She said before scurrying out past the boys. My eyes were like daggers as I looked back down at Roger.

“Meg...i swear -” My hand slapped him cheek hard. My hand was already stinging from slapping the blond but now it felt almost broken.

“Shut up” I said firmly “Don't you fucking ever talk to me again. You're a slut. We got engaged and you decide to go off with another woman. I'm not well. You knew that. Did you know Freddie spiked the drinks. Not just the Alcohol. Water. Juice. Everything. He's spiked it. Pregnant with your children and you're too busy off doing this. Don't fucking come near me ever again” I turn pushing the boys out my way leaving the room. I headed down the other way away from the stairs. I knew Freddie had a back exit to his mansion.

“Oi. Wait” Roger grabbed my arm spinning me around, my hand slapping him again

“Get the fuck off me Roger. You're a fucking man whore. A sex crazed slut. Go and live your rockstar life!”

“Stopping slapping me Meg. I'm warning you now! She tried it with me. We...I didn't do anything” He tried to get out of it and failed. 

“Get the fuck away from me. Take your whore back your house and stay there. I'll be gone by morning. I'll go stay with my parents. Least then you cant find me” I mutter 

“You aint going nowhere. You're mine Meg!” I take off my engagement ring throwing it at him.

“I'm no ones Rog. Not yours. No ones. I am my own person. I'm going to have these babies. ALONE!” I yank away from him walking away from him.

“Meg!” He picked up the ring and called out still following me.

“Fuck off Rog!” I shout heading down the stairs.

“No! I did that already and look where it landed me. You're mine. There's no fucking chance in hell I'm letting you go and some other man having you” He grabbed me picking me up throwing me over his shoulder.

“LET ME GO!!!!” I scream as he carried me down through the crowd full of people. The music stopped as everyone watched him carrying me. “Let me go Roger. I can walk!” He ignored and took me outside. His hand slapping my ass as the fresh cool air of early dawn hit my bare legs. “Don't touch me!” His silence began to annoy me more than the touching. He unlocked his car outside Freddie's mansion and threw me inside the passenger seat locking it before getting inside the drivers seat. He wasn't in the bets state to drive anywhere but in his silence my annoyance built.

“Let me out!” I say “Let me out. Let me out. Let me out. Let me outttttt” I scream at him hitting his arm as he started the car up he turned and looked at me. His hand grabbed the back of my head forcing me towards him as he kissed me roughly. I groaned pulling back, but he moved forward. His   
tongue wrestling mine as I yanked my head back before I got sucked into his intoxicating kiss. All he did was smirk, a cocky smile.

“No darling!” He smirked pulling away from the driveway. My anger exploding inside me.

The entire ride home was silent. He had the music on loud all while I stared out the window into the night, the sun beginning to rise. I shook my head as he pulled into the drive way of this huge house. The gates opened in front of us as he drove inside slow. The house was beyond huge. What the hell was Roger thinking. This house was beyond anything he or I could afford. 

“How...” Roger smiled looking at me.

“Do you like it?” He said proudly.

“Its beautiful. But how did you afford it?” I gasp 

“Don't worry about that. The albums been doing fairly well” He said getting out of the car. He unlocked my side letting me out the car. I pushed him out the way moving in front. “Still mad?” He said in a cocky tone. 

“What the hell do you think? If i hadn't of come in would you have slept with her?”

“Do you think that little of me?” He said in sudden serious tone. 

“You sleep with everything Roger. If it had a pulse and postcode you'll fuck it so I don't know” I turned walking away. 

“God dammit stop walking away from me! You're starting to really piss me off” Roger snapped.

“Or what? You gonna pick me up and carry me home?”

“If I have to” I rolled my eyes at his comment.

“I just open the fucking door. I want to go to bed. Nowhere near you. I'll leave and go to my parents once i've rested” I said firmly.

“No! No you fucking wont! I bought this place for us. It cost me everything I fucking have and you want to fucking leave me, go to your parents who are ashamed of you? Jesus they don't even fucking know about me or the fact your pregnant. You think they'd accept this?” I stop mid walk. I fucking hate when he was right.

“Shut up Rog. Please. I just want to sleep”

"You know what, Meg?" He said with anger, "You have the worst attitude. I don't need this bullshit in my life. There are countless women out there that would love to go out with me." I snapped and turned around walking up to him. A cocky smile hung on his lips. He said it to get a reaction and he got one.

"Yeah I know. Even when we go out to the club or the movies, or you are on tour, you can't help yourself from coming on to them. Maybe one of those skanks is willing to be your trophy girlfriend. I have this arcane object inside my head called a brain, and that seems to intimidate you. Maybe cause yours is always high or drunk!" Man, he knew how to push my buttons. 

"Coming on to them? I can't control what other people do. It is true that other girls flirt with me, but I always end it right then and there unless they throw themselves at me then it becomes harder. I'm fucking famous Meg. Women love me. I make them melt. What the fuck am I meant to do? There is no need to feel jealous you have me and I have you. I am not a Saint or perfect, but neither are you."

"I swear, I am not your goddamn groupie. Yes, you're talented and gifted. Yes, I find you magnetic and charming and chaotic. Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but not in the fear of you fucking other women” I snap.

“Who the fuck have I slept with? No one! She stripped. She knew I was drunk. Saw me looking to see if I could find Brian or John to take us home because I didn't think It was safe to drive...and never once have I classed you as a groupie! EVER. The fuck has come over you...”

“Oh I don't know Rog. That woman! Apparently you and her dated!! and then Freddie feeding me shots all spiked. Tonight. I'm done. It started beautiful but now I want to go and sleep. And hopefully wake up and never see you again!”

“Wait! Fred fed you shots? That fuck-” I shrug 

“He was drunk Rog. Its fine. I'll get checked at the doctors when I get the chance. Please just let me sleep” I say sadly.

“You're not tired. You just don't want to talk to me. And I cant stand that” He grabbed my arm pulling me close, resiting was impossible. He was a great deal stronger. His hand on my ass, the other in my hair pulling and forcing me closer as I tried to resist. His lips hit mine and everything melted away. It was heated, passionate, angry yet owning and claiming. My hands moved up brushing through his hair tugging softly as I let out a groan. 

“Rog” I whisper.

“Shhh baby. Shhh” He picked me up as my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me over to the front door kissing me roughly. He carried up the stairs still kissing me passionately. I hadn't had a chance to look at the house. He placed me down on the bed, he laid down on top of me, his body heat transferring to me, his lips on mine.

Reaching down, he pulled my panties to the side, running a finger up and down my slit, before slowly pushing it inside. I took a deep breath as he did, moaning as he began massaging the area around my g-spot. It did not take long before i was squirming beneath him, my legs twitching and my breathing laboured. Arching my back, i gasped as i eyes rolled back, my mind blanking as the orgasm began to pulsate throughout me, my muscles clenching around his finger.

"Oh, oh my god!" I mumbled as he kept massaging, bringing me even higher.

“Who do you belong to?” Roger whined 

“You” I pant

“Who? I cant hear you” I scream

“You Roger!” My eyes shot open seeing his smile staring down at me. I wanted more, needed more. Reaching between our bodies, i wrapped a hand around him, and he got the hint.

“Oh, looks like someone's not mad any more” He said cockily.

“Shut up Rog” I wink. Pulling out his finger, he pushed my legs up to wrap around his hips, before positioning himself and easing inside. Both of us moaned in pleasure as he slipped completely inside, and slowly began to thrust.

After picking up speed, he suddenly stopped and sat up, slipping out of me. Confused, i sat up on my elbows, looking at him. He seemed annoyed as he stood up, and pulled off his shoes, before yanking off his pants.

“Baby?” I say softly. 

"Can't move with these things around my hips," he growled as he threw them to the ground, before once more kneeling between my legs.

He was completely naked. Somehow, he looked more beautiful when I was mad than ever before, and my heart skipped a beat as he leaned towards me, a slight smirk on his lips, kissing me deeply, passionately, angrily claiming my lips. Then he wrapped his arms around me, and, pulling me up, making me straddle him, helping me slide down unto him again. His thickness and length sent shivers down my spine.

I put my arms around his neck beginning to move up and down, shivering at the wonderful feeling of having him inside of me, something I had missed. It hadn't even been long. His size stretching me.

All of a sudden, he began to lift my dress, until he was able to pull it over my head, and discarded it on the ground next to the bed. Then he got to work with your bra, to his surprise I wasn't wearing one. His eyes widened smiling as my perky breasts bounced moving up and down as I rode him. His hands fondled and cupped them, massaging them roughly. Letting my head fall back, i moaned, trying to keep up my pace even though your legs began to tire, I was already exhausted I hadn't lied to Roger when saying I wanted to sleep. But just the feeling of him was enough to wake me, loving the feeling of his hands on me.

Placing an arm around my back, he leaned down, catching one of my nipples with his teeth and applying light pressure, letting his tongue flicker over it. Electricity surged in my stomach, sending lightning throughout my entire body, my muscles began to clench around him. He jerked and let go of my nipple, his fingers digging into your skin as he growled thrusting harder and rougher. His hips slamming into me. Over and over. My breath laboured and panting trying to keep up with his speed. He breathed, putting both his arms around me. He took control lowering me down on the bed, he quickly sped up his thrusting, until i held on to his hair, tugging for dear life, both your moans becoming louder and louder. Pulling up his knees, he achieved an even better angle, my eyes rolled to the back of my head as he started to hit just the right spot. Trembling, i felt myself getting closer to the edge, my muscles tense in anticipation. My nails now scraping his back, a growl escaping his lips thrusting rougher and deeper as I did so.

He leaned down and began panting in my ear, before he clamped his teeth down on the skin of my neck. Just on the limit of painful, i gasped and dragged my fingers down his back all the way to his ass squeezing his peachy cheeks, as my legs began to shake, and the first orgasm shredded through me.

Exhaling, I arched my back, my arms slipping from his back as my muscles clenched rhythmically around him, my whole body shaking. I felt him release my skin with a gasp, and his tremors almost matched mine as i felt him get even bigger. His thrusting faltered as his fingers grazing my arms, he tilted me up slightly clawing at my back, and with a muffled growl, he drove himself deep inside of me one last time, giving himself over to his own orgasm. His moans and screams mixed with my panting as we laid tangled together on the bed. I could hear him chuckling.

“Don't think you'll be going nowhere gorgeous” Smirking with the last of my energy I tapped his chest.

“I can still walk” I leaned up on my elbows looking over at him as he leaned up moving down the bed, I reached and tapped his ass giggling as I fell back in the bed. He returned and tugged me over into his arms holding onto me, he whispered.

“You are all I want” He said holding the ring, I was placed in his lap as he held me close to him. My head leaned back against his chest, eyes heavy. A happy moan left my lips as I looked up at him smiling. “Please don't leave, stay and marry me” I was too exhausted to fight anymore.

“Of course I will” I say drifting off in his arms. It had been an exhausting day and I couldn't bare it anymore. My eyes fell heavy as he took me laying me back in the bed in his arms. The bedsheets pulled over as he snuggled into me.

“Tomorrow you're coming with me to the band meeting. We and Fred need to talk” I grumble agreeing even though I was half asleep, the sound of him humming '39 in a softly tone while stroking my hair relaxed me.

“Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, Don't you hear me calling you. Write your letters in the sand. For the day I take your hand” Roger voice sung softly as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Eight - I Wanna Testify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg comes clean to Brian and he offers her some advice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really sick and in hospital but i hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eight – I Wanna Testify

I was up before Roger. It was only eleven am, and I knew Roger wouldn't be up for awhile. He had a band meeting this afternoon but that was all. I hadn't slept for long, maybe and hour or two. He laid so peacefully to the point it hurt. The sheets wrapped around his lower half, his chest exposed. He was so angelic. I hated being mad at him but I was within my right. I leaned down placing a kiss on his head. Brushing the hair from his face I sat and stared at him for a few moments. I certainly wasn't going to leave him. I loved him too much to ever be without him. But I needed head space to clear my mind. I needed to breathe. I rose up heading downstairs , looking around trying to find the phone. Typical Roger, he hated technology, music was life. The living room was huge, it was the size of the entire hotel rooms we use to have. My jaw dropped as I looked around. A brown and cream theme decorated the living room as I looked seeing pictures of me and Roger together from when I was on tour with him. A smile appeared on my lips as I touched the one in Paris. It was the most perfect day. Where had those days gone, but more when an earth did he have these done. He had only been back in England a few days. He must have had someone this end helping him buy the house and sorting it out. I finally found the phone, picking it and the dial box up moving to the window holding the phone to my ear tapping the side of it as it rang. I didn't want to go home to Mary. I just wanted time for me.

“Hello?” Said a soft manly voice, who sounded slightly groggy and half asleep.

“Bri? Its Meg. Could you pick me up? I'm at Rogers...” I said softly.

“Of course. Everything OK?” He asked as I heard rattling in the background. I guessed he had been sleeping too.

“I just need head space and to talk to someone who I know will listen and give the right advice” I said honestly. It was the truth. There was so much untold about me, not even Roger knew. 

“Alright. Well, give me half an hour to get ready. I was sleeping. So I wont be long” 

“Oh I am sorry for disturbing you” I said genuinely hearing him chuckle. 

“Its alright. Freddie knows how to party, I'm fairly use to sleepless nights” He said giving me a small smile “I wont be long!” He said softly before hanging up. 

Almost forty minutes later, Brian turned up outside, he didn't toot the horn, thankfully. I wanted Roger to sleep and hopefully wake up with a clear mind. I sighed looking down at him placing a note beside his bed in the worst writing I'd ever had. 

'I'll be back. I promise' 

It was lame and I know he'd freak out, but he'd freak out if I didn't leave a note. I picked up my shoes and handbag heading downstairs. I headed outside as Brian held the door open for me. Once inside he undone the windows, the summer heat hotter than ever, the rain drizzling outside.

“So where to?” Brian said softly looking over at me as I shrugged.

“Away...somewhere Roger can't and won't find me. I just need to...talk and think” Bri looked puzzled as he stared at me.  
“Are you leaving him?” I shook my head desperately. 

“Never. No no...its just-” I paused “This life. Its so hectic, I certainly didn't sign up for a pregnancy” Bri started the car and began driving. 

“So lets have a little drive. The country air will clear your mind” Brian said softly smiling, he drove a few miles down the road heading away from town. He parked in a small lay-by, he turned the music down low and urged me to continued. “Okay, talk” He said softly. Outside the rain got heavier, small rumbles of thunder continued. It was the hottest yet stormiest week we had experienced all year. It relaxed me instantly hearing the tapping of rain. I turned to Brian, he was awaiting me.

“Last night...i told Roger I was going to leave and go live with my parents, because I couldn't handle this life, of course I was mad and I don't want to and even if I wanted to I couldn't. They don't know about Roger, let alone my pregnancy. They'd make me give them up and him and that's if I was lucky. They hate my guts or at least my father does. Mum doesn't really stand up to him” I stare outside, before getting out. I didn't care for the rain. I leaned on the hood of the car as Brian joined me. He took his jacket off wrapping it around me. 

“You were saying?” He said gently 

“They disowned me, or at least my father did. Five years ago when I refused to marry the man they arranged for me. I told Roger it was the university thing but it wasn't that. The drop out of university created this mess. My father arranged a marriage. Money was everything to him. This guy had it all. I didn't love him, but I knew him. We were friends, that was it but they pushed it. Because I had dropped out of university and he hated that. He wanted to punish me, because I wasn't going to be some boring lawyer like my father. Miserable in his life. I wanted more. So they chose this, this was my only option otherwise they would disown me and I was young Brian. I was scared of being alone in this world. Mary was studying herself and lived with her parents. We only got a house here because of the events that followed. I had nothing and she helped” He nodded “So I agreed to marry him in the beginning. Anyway, a year passed and I found out this guy was sleeping with another or many women, one woman who was pregnant with his baby, it was two weeks before the wedding. I couldn't. I felt dirty enough like I was being sold but this was something else. How could I marry someone I didn't love and someone who certainly didn't respect me” 

“So what happened?” Brian cut in.

“I went home, packed my bag. Just a small bag full of clothes and another of things of my mothers I wanted and I left that night leaving a note for my mother. I went to Mary's parents who welcomed me with open arms and if Id known that I would have left in the beginning. But yeah they took me in. I lived with them for seven months before me and Mary got out own place. Mary was all wrapped up in Freddie by this point and they had been nagging me to come to a concert because I'd been crushing on Roger since I don't know when. Years I guess. All the girls loved him in school” I chuckle. I look over at Brian.

“Personally, I think you should be telling him all this. That's my advice. Roger is many things. A lady killer, but he's understanding. Ladies throw themselves at him and if he's half off his face his reactions and reflexes are terrible but he loves you Meg. Trust me. Those weeks with you gone, he was awful. Moody and grumpy. Everyone avoided him. He was breaking sticks from hitting his drums in frustration and anger. He wanted to quit Queen if you didn't take him back. He adores the ground you walk on. So I think he'd be extremely understanding” Brian smiled “You two need to talk. Take some time just you two. You have a two weeks before we start touring. Have some you time. We have a press thing later or he would have told you its a band meeting. Its us announcing our tour dates. But other than that...he's all yours. I suggest some time away. From here. From life” And suddenly just like that everything made sense. Me and Roger weren't talking about our issues. We were fighting and fucking and having children. I stared forward just sitting there. The sad thing was, Brian was right and yet I had been too blind to see that. 

“So time away?” I say slowly as Brian nodded.

“Best thing. Me and Anita had issues in the beginning. Well we didn't start off the best way but yeah some time away is good!”

“Time away where?”

“Honestly? Roger enjoyed France with you. Maybe surprise him with a weekend there? You could leave tomorrow and come back Monday” I nodded and showed a small smile. I liked the idea of France. Last time I only got to spend the day with him the rest was him doing press things and concerts. 

“Could you take me into town?” I asked him softly “Just drop me off, I'm sure you've gotta get ready. If Roger asks, you haven't seen me” I smile “I want it to be a surprise!” I smiled wide as I moved around the side.

“Oh god I can imagine what he's going to be like. He's going to be moody” Brian joked as he got into the car. We were slightly soaked but I didn't care. Brian had made me see things so much more clearer. The worries of telling Roger about the engagement concerned me. Brian started the car driving back down the way we came, past mine and Roger's house. His car gone from the front. 

We had been gone a few hours by the time we reached town. The rain still pouring down as Brian parked on the side near the stores. 

“Good luck with your band press meeting thing” I said picking my bag up removing Brian's coat.

“Good luck with Roger” I chuckle as I opened the car door. 

“Yeah...you too Brian” I got onto the pavement and waved as Brian tooted at me before driving off. The rain pouring down on me as I stood trying to work out my priories. First stop...the bank. 

The cab pulled up outside mine and Rogers house. Most the lights were on and his car was parked up outside. I drew in a breath before heading up to the front door. I didn't have any keys so I rang the doorbell and waited nervously. I heard movement as the door swung open. He looked state, his cheeks red and looked sweaty. His eyes raw and red as he stood flicking his cigarette out the door behind me.

“Have you been crying?” I asked as he crumbled into my arms, my fingers brushed through his hair. 

“I thought you were gone. Gone for good. I called everyone. No one had seen you. Not even Mary” I ran my fingers through his hair softly. I moved inside closing the door behind me, Roger still in my arms.  
“Roger, I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to. I love you. I love you too much. It hurts” Everything was true that I said. He leaned back staring at me.

“The why did you leave?” He asked, his eyes sore but crystal blue like the ocean.

“I needed to think. And I did think” I said moving past him heading down the hall into the kitchen, I put the kettle on as he followed me. He lacked energy and happiness and I could only imagine this is what he must have been like on those weeks on tour. I smiled at him trying to urge a smile in his silence. I placed an envelope on the side counter sliding it across to him. 

“Open it” I say smiling widely moving around the side “But first..i promise you. I swear even” I lift my hand up “I will never remove this ring. I'm forever yours Roger. You're the light in my life” I said softly kissing him, a smile perked on his lips as he return the kiss. His arms wrapping around me kissing me passionately. A groan escaping his lips between the kiss.

“What's in the envelope?” He groaned into the kiss as he picked it up behind me.

“Just open it” I say moving under his arm sitting on the stool beside him smiling. I watched him as he opened it. A few seconds passed as he opened it. 

“France?” He questioned me as I poured out a cup of tea into Roger's favourite mug. A smiled bringing it to my lips blowing softly nodding.

“I was with Brian this morning. I needed advice, from an outsiders perspective. He made me see that we haven't talked about our problems. We fight and them have sex” Roger smirked 

“Never hear any complaints” He said cockily “Wait so when Brian said he hadn't seen you he lied” Roger said, his smile fading.

“He did for me, I wanted to surprise you. I thought, you're going on tour in a few weeks...well Brian suggested it really and I'd be coming with you so I thought, me and you go away for the weekend just us. We can talk and date and bond...we're getting married Roger and there is so much we don't know about one another and yet we have two babies on the way in six months” Roger smiled crossing his arms. 

“You are taking me away for a romantic getaway weekend?” He asked lighting another cigarette.

“Yeah...i guess I am” I said moving around the side to him.

“I trust you Roger...with all my heart but if any woman tries to take you. I'll knock them into place” I said pecking his lips gently.

“Mmm is that so?” He dabbed her cigarette out picking me up in his arms lifting me onto the side moving between my legs. A smile hung on my lips as I nodded “I have to be honest, watching you slap Deb last night...then me” He purred leaning up kissing my lips.

“Well you earned it. You were being an ass” I leaned down kissing him roughly

“Mhm, then again...when aren't I?” I giggled wrapping my arms around him, a flush of emotions flooding over me as tears flooded over my cheeks. My cheeks flushing red from embarrassment “Baby what is wrong? Why are you crying?” Roger tilted my chin up. His eyes staring into mine as his thumb wiped away some tears. He ran his fingers through my hair softly picking me up in his arms, he carried me outside where the pool was sitting me on the soft swinging chair beside a firepit. He sat beside me pulling me into his arms as he held me, covering me in a blanket.

“So why are you crying baby?” Rog said holding me tightly playing with my hair, the other hand rubbing my small bump.

“I love you...” I said softly “To the point I feel like I can't breathe without you and I fear the day you meet someone better and leave. Because I know I'll never be the same. I've liked you since I dont know when. Since I saw you guys live in 74 Rog...I was young but still Mary was sneaky with me. I saw you for the first time from the beside the stage and that was it, I was hooked. I could never come back to your concerts after that. I couldn't because I knew I didn't stand a chance. You were the light when my world was pitch black and I was scared. And I don't want to feel like that again...” He stopped stroking my hair and tilted my head up to face him. 

“Meg. I swear on my last breath. You will never feel like that again. I feel the same way. The fear of losing you, kills me. I'd leave Queen for you! If it meant you would never fret ever again!” Roger tried to calm me and I appreciated that more than ever. I lean up looking at Roger. 

“Its not just that...and I would never asked or expect you to leave Queen. It created you. Its who you are. Its...me Roger...Before you... a few years ago. I was engaged to someone” I watched Roger freeze as I explained the entire story to him, he nodded here and there and listened. He didn't freak out like I expected. He stroked my hair and fingers with the occasional stomach rub to calm me. After awhile he finally joined the conversation.

“Wait so they expected you to marry him? As what payment for not wanting to do something else they ordered you to do?” I nodded as he spoke up.

“Yeah...”

“And he went off with other women and had a baby? Did you and him ever sleep together?” I shook my head rapidly.

“No. Not once. Only one man before you. And even then It happened once and then he went off to join the army or something” I shrugged “He was rude...Mary hated him” I chuckle “So...kinda a boring life. What about you? How many before me?” I asked and knew he wouldn't tell me.

“Too many. But they don't matter to me, the second I met you, I regretted every moment with them” I couldn't help but blush and smile. Roger was being cute in his own way and that's what I loved most. I curled into Roger as he held me for the rest of the night. We didn't make love. We just talked and cuddled and for the first time I felt like I could trust him with all my heart, I knew he wasn't going to run off with anyone else. We talked about him, his family, where he grew up and how he had known Brian since university. We talked about me and how I met Mary when I was in school.

“So she walked into a spilt glue over you?” He burst into laughter

“Yeah...and then she sprinkled glitter on me to make me sparkle. We were friends ever since. We were like four or five. I cant really remember” I chuckle sipping on some hot chocolate Roger had made me, the fire burning and keeping us toasty.

“Jesus. So over twenty years of friendship?” I nod 

“Same for you and the boys don't forget. You've known them since before the seventies! Gosh you're very old” I giggle as I pulls me ontop of him 

“Less of the old. We only have a small age gap. I might be in my thirties but I feel like I'm eighteen everyday” I lean down kissing him softly “I love you” He whispers softly between kisses.

“I love you” I say leaning up, looking down at him, a small yawn escaping as I stretch. 

“We should get to bed. Busy day tomorrow” He said happily “Gotta pack first” I brush my fingers over his cheeks softly. 

“Yeah. Lets go!” The night ended perfectly. No fighting, nothing bad. Just me and him. We packed and showered together before sleeping. No sex, it was a quiet romantic evening in.


	9. Chapter Nine - These Are The Days Of Our Lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and the ending is perfect. The next few chapters are going to be pretty full steam ahead. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine – These Are The Days Of Our Lives.

Paris was beautiful; the entire weekend had been fabulous and now we were on our final day due to go home tomorrow. Which neither of us wanted. We sat outside this small coffee shop, cigarette between his lips as you sip on your latte. The sun hung high in the sky as a warm summer breeze blew through blowing my yellow summer dress. Roger had a smug grin across his lips as he blew his smoke away from me. I watched the small boats sail up the river as I continued to drink my drink.   
“You look beautiful” He said happily “Glowing” I couldn't help but blush as I looked around at him, my head tilted cutely as I smiled at him.   
“Ahh must be your babies radiating your beauty through me then” I chuckle   
“Oh you and I both know you were beautiful before them” He said softly leaning over the table placing a small kiss on my lips. “So when is the next scan?” He wondered dabbing out his cigarette.  
“Oh, um three weeks I think. I'll be hitting four months then and we can find the sex. I spoke to the doctors before we left, because we'd be on tour. So it'll be slightly difficult. We'll pRogerably have to time it and see where you'll be performing and then see if we can make an appointment with a doctor out there. If I have insurance I don't think it will be much of an issue” I said finishing my drink “But, it will be a big scan” I say picking up my croissant nibbling on it.  
“Why? Is something wrong?” He said leaning up looking concerned.   
“No...I'm fine; we'll be finding out the sexes of our babies...seeing if we'll have a drummer junior coming or two of them. Just like daddy!”  
“Or a boy and girl. A drummer like his daddy and an angel like her mummy” Roger like this made me melt. He was such a romantic and it was nice because it was our moment. “Right hurry and finish, I have one last surprise for you...” He said rather excited as he picked up the shopping bags. We'd spent most the morning shopping, clothes for us both, neutral clothing for the babies. It had been perfect. I hurried and finished my croissant.   
“Why? Where we going” I say licking my fingers before he swooped down licking the final two. A moan escaping our lips at the same time. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I gasped. Most of our days here ended in the most heated sex I had ever experienced. It just kept getting better and better each time. Roger pulled me up to my feet, my bump clearly showing. Normally it shouldn't have but three months and two babies growing. I expect to be huge by nine months. I grabbed my bag as Roger dragged me down the River Seine edge. His fingers tangled in mine as we walked beside one another. My straw summer hat blew softly as I used my free hand to hold it down. We both wore black sunglasses; Roger didn’t want to be recognised. He wanted it to just be a weekend designed for us and so far it had been that exactly.   
He led me down towards the Eiffel Tower that stood tall above us. My head tilted up as I removed my sunglasses looking up. The sun blocked out by the tall tower blocking it. I whistled as I looked up not even being able to see the top.  
“Uh Rog...are we?” I stutter  
“You’re damn right we are” He pulled me as I was dragged through; he flicked off his sunglasses once we were inside. “Oi mate, mind if we use to elevator. My girl, she’s pregnant” He said as the security took a moment to process who or how he recognised Roger.  
“Oh monsieur... tu es le ....Drummer... uhh... Queen ... Uhhh Roger Taylor?” I couldn’t help but chuckle; it was adorable watching the man trying to translate who Roger was from French to English.  
“Yeah that’s me...” Roger said proudly, a smug smile hung on his lips. He opened the elevator doors allowing me to enter first before Roger followed.  
“Congratulations on ... the...baby!” He said in perfect English.  
“Thank you!” We spoke in sync giggling like children. He watched the doors close giving up some privacy.  
“Finally” He said turning to me, he had me pinned between him and the wall. My wrists pinned above my head as all our bags dropped to the floor. His lips hungrily claiming mine; his tongue dancing with mine, his teeth sucking and biting my bottom lip roughly. A rough raspy growl escaped his lips as he free hand explored all over my body moving downwards. Under my dress i felt his fingers brush my damp panties.  
“Mm i know what I’ll be having later” He groaned moving his lips along my neck and up to my ear whispering his a low growl. My eyes rolled back as I titled my head back.   
“You’re going to be the death of me Rog” I groan hearing the doors open up in front of us. Roger pulled away placing a kiss on my nose gently before picking up the bags leaving with me following behind him. Outside, the blue sky stretched for miles. Goosebumps shivered up my body as the nippy breeze caught me. Roger removed his jacket placing it around me.  
“There you go baby girl. Can’t have you getting sick” He said pushing the hair from my face. He led me through the crowd towards the edge where a small part was clear of people. My hands held the bars as I looked over the edge.   
“It’s beautiful” I gasp as Roger nudges me pointing down at my left hand.  
“Baby, where’s your engagement ring?” He asked as i looked down at my finger.  
“Shit...” I mumble as my eyes widen looking down at my bare hand “I swore...I had it” I look around on the floor panicking. “I swore Roger i had it unless i left it in the bathroom this morning” I say turning back around to find Roger down on one knee. Confusion hit me first.  
“Rog, what are you doing?” I gasp as i take my ring out of his pocket.  
“Making up for the mess that happened at our engagement party” He smirked “Megan Joanna West, will you marry me and be mine until our last dying breath!” My hand covered my mouth as my hormones made me cry. Tears flooded my cheeks smudging my makeup.   
“Damn pregnancy hormones” I mumble   
“Baby...Knees” He smirked as i pulled him up to his feet wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“Of course I’ll marry you!” I giggle kissing him passionately. Our audience cheered and sighed happily as he returned the kiss. He pulled back for a moment sliding my ring onto my finger.  
“Never take it off. EVER” I said firmly giving me a playful serious look.   
“Oh shut up! You know I won’t” I giggle kissing him again as he picked me up by the waist kissing me spinning me around. His lips brushing and claiming mine sweetly.

We arrived back at the hotel late. Roger had taken me out for a super fancy meal to celebrate, The clock read nine pm as i yawned and threw my bag on the bed.  
“I’m going to shower Rog” I yawn as i wobble across the room with my sore feet, throwing my heels on the chair.  
“Okay babe” He said putting on the kettle in the room.

I am already enjoying the hot spray. Steam fills the bathroom, the water claiming my bare sore body as i rub my growing bump as Roger opens the shower door and steps inside, holding a wash cloth. A bit of cool air rushes in and I shiver. I face the shower nozzle, water cascades over my body. Roger presses up against my rear. I feel his cock slide between my ass cheeks. He wraps his arms around me and grabs my tits with soapy hands. Roger pinches my nipples as he plants small kisses around my shoulders, a moan escaping my lips as he takes in every part of my body.

I feel the soft, sudsy cloth move up and down my back. It feels so nice. Roger drops down and concentrates his effort on my small peachy bum cheeks. He soaps up each cheek and squeezes my flesh in a playful manner. I spread my legs and let him explore my inner thighs, all the while knowing where this act is heading. Roger pushes the washcloth between my cheeks and rubs it back and forth. My pussy tingles every time he touches my bum knowing where he was going to soon be.

With the water spilling over our bodies, he stands up and kisses my neck and shoulders. He reaches around and holds my boobs in his hands. This dear man cannot get enough of my tits. I love him for it. He holds each mound up as if he is weighing a piece of fruit. He pinches my hard nipples in the process.

I lean back into Roger and turn my head for a kiss. I want him to know that his attention to my body is a welcome gesture. What starts as a gentle kiss becomes more passionate as my arousal increases. I turn to face Roger and take the washcloth to clean his chest. With our lips together, I drop my hands to his erect shaft and cover his cock with the soapy cloth. I jerk him off as I clean his hard appendage. I kneel so his cock is at eye level. I stroke him and cup his smooth balls in my palm. Once I have his front thoroughly clean, Roger's cock pulsates involuntarily as I pump him several times before moving my lips over his swollen glans. I suck several inches of his length between my lips. I'm ready to give my lover a full-on blowjob.

I know I have a decent technique when it comes to blowjobs. My husband to be would be the one to brag about how I can finish him off in a matter of minutes. I swallow half of Roger's cock in one gulp. As I retreat, I use my tongue to slather all around his shaft. I bob my head again and suck as hard as I can. When I pull away, I release Roger's member with a pop. My lips capture his shaft again and I press my face to his groin, taking as much as I can down my throat. I lick and suck Roger's entire length. I'm intent on getting a mouthful of cum. I take his spongy glans within my mouth and use my hand to pump his shaft quickly.  
“Fuck Meg!” Roger gasps, his fingers knotting in my hair as i continue.

I can sense that Roger is close to blowing his load. I double my efforts at sucking, fisting and twisting. Roger's legs shake and his cock pulsates as he unleashes several ropes of cum directly down my throat, and more into my mouth. I suck the last dribble of liquid and release his spent cock. I swallow the remaining cum and take a deep breath.

"Mmm, I could enjoy that all day baby." He moaned and panted. A cocky smile clung to his lips as he looked at me.

I lick my lips, savouring his taste as Roger helps me to stand up. Roger hugs me tight and we kiss for several minutes. His fingers exploring my growing bump between us. I know he can taste the remnants of his cum in my mouth, yet he doesn't shy away. My breasts feel good held against his chest. My erect nipples seem to let him know I am ready for my release.

Roger kneels and stares directly at my pussy. He reaches around, grabs my fleshy bum cheeks and pulls my mound into his face. He doesn't waste time and uses his tongue to lick up and down my inner labia. I shudder at the touch. I feel his tongue separate my lips and push into my pink flesh.

My legs shake as I feel climax build. It doesn't take long as the hot water continues to bathe us. Roger holds me tight to keep me upright. He concentrates on my clit, suckling and licking my sensitive nub. That's all it takes, and I press my pussy hard against his lips while amazing sensations travel through my body

"I'm there Roger, I'm there. You...this...Fuck it feels so good."

My legs turn to jelly and I nearly collapse. Roger holds me tight around my bum to keep me from falling to the shower floor. I shake and tremble for several minutes; enjoying my climax. When I am sure I can stand on my own, Roger stands up and we share another passionate kiss, this time sharing my cum. After a few moments he finishes and helps wash my body. Both satisfied for the moment, I shut off the water while Roger grabs the towels. He wrapped me up in the soft cotton before picking me up carrying me into the bedroom where e laid me down on the bed.  
“You...” He laid beside me smiling at me as i yawn smiling and stretch with a cheesy grin on my lips “You are beautiful” He said as his fingers brushed over my cheeks, finishing with a soft peck on my lips “I love you soon to be Meg Taylor” He chuckled. He leaned up looking over at me.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask softly.  
“I want to get married” He said firmly.  
“We already are baby” I chuckle holding my wedding finger up high half asleep watching him shake his head.  
“I want to get married before we go on tour and before these babies come. I want them to born into a family. A proper family and I’m sure you want to actually wear a beautiful dress and not be heavily pregnant!” I lean up onto my elbows.  
“Roger you’re right about the dress” I chuckle “But that’s giving us two weeks to plan a wedding and get married!” I said more alert “It’s impossible...you wanted a church wedding. These things take longer than two weeks Rog!” I leaned up panicking. It was romantic but two weeks was too short noticed.  
“Longer if you don’t have money babe, I have the money we can do it. Please” His tone was pleading me to accept. I turn and look at him.  
“Okay! If you think we can do it and it be proper then let’s do this. Let’s get married!” I say as he pulls me into a big cuddle.


	10. Chapter Ten - A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. I've managed to get laryngitis so i'm feeling very run down.

Chapter Ten – Crazy Little Thing Called Love

We had been back in England a week and with only a week to go until touring began. We were nowhere near finishing wedding plans. Luckily Mary and the boys had been absolute life savers, helping however they could. Brian was Roger’s best man, while Freddie and John were groomsmen. Mary was my maid of honour and Diane and Veronica I had offered to be simple bridesmaids purely on the fact I felt guilty we had invited them and their partners had roles. We had booked and paid for the church and Freddie had offered to throw a reception party at his house with the rule of no drugs. Everything reception and party wise was in Freddie’s hands. I sat in the kitchen of our home staring at a few bridal magazines, Mary pouring out two cups of tea. Roger was off getting suits or searching for suits I should say. He was so fussy. Nothing matched his blond locks. He called after each shop letting me know he still wasn’t happy. With the wedding only three days away, giving us time to get married and the band time to prepare for the tour everything was rushed and always on the go.  
“So have you decided on flowers?” Mary asked placing my mug down beside my magazines. She looked so different, maybe I just hadn’t seen her in awhile but she lacked colour or energy.   
“Oh yeah, I have white lilies and red roses with a mix of ivy and roses with all his weird greenery stuff. It’s really big and you have a bridal bouquet and the boys have rose buttonholes. I’m thinking the florist wanted to take advantage. Roger was there and she was practically drooling over him” I rolled my eyes “Oh the joys of dating a rock star” My tone dulled as I pointed down at a dress in the magazine  
“That dress? It’s beautiful” Mary said gently as I sipped on my drink.   
“Roger left some money in my purse told me to buy whatever dress I fell in love with. So we can always go after our drinks? It’s at Margery’s Bridal Boutique” I said sliding the book over to Mary.  
“Uh that’s the other side of London. We wouldn’t be home till late Meg. Would Roger mind you being out that late?” I nod  
“He won’t mind, I’ll just leave a note saying we’re going to look at buying a bridal gown and hopefully find you and the girls dresses. Diane and Veronica apparently aren’t too fussy so...” I shrug “Guess the choice is all yours on bridesmaids” I took a few gulps of my tea feeling it burn the pit of my stomach. “So will you be coming on tour too?” I ask Mary as she looked up at me, her face pale.   
“Uh, well actually, I guess now is a good time to tell you, considering we are alone” She started “I won’t be coming. Me and Freddie...we broke up” She said as a few tears fell over her cheeks.  
“Oh my god...Mary, When? Are you ok?” She nodded forcing a smile. “It was last week while you were in France with Roger. He hasn’t been himself recently Meg. Always out partying, he doesn’t say ‘I love you’ anymore. Our relationship was being held together by thin bits of string while he tried to work out what he wanted” Mary explained as she wiped some tears from her cheeks.   
“And what is it he wanted?” I ask already knowing the answer. It was fairly obvious; I’m just surprised it took this long. Her eyelashes battered as she looked up at me from her tea.  
“He’s gay Meg” She said softly “It’s like I was the last to know” I lean forward holding her hand.  
“Mary it was fairly obvious he was gay...I think you always knew he was gay Mary but you loved him too much to want to know or admit it.” She nodded agreeing.  
“I think you’re right!”  
“We all could have told you he was gay but would it have mattered? Would you have listened or believed us. Naivety is bliss” I say finishing my tea, I rose placing my cup in the sink as the door banged open. I jumped slightly as the sounds of laughing filled the room as Roger and Brian burst through into the kitchen followed by Freddie and John.  
“Well least you don’t need to leave a note” Mary laughed picking up the bridal stuff. Roger held up four suits in bags with the biggest grin on his lips. He handed them to Brian as Freddie refilled the kettle. Roger kept contact with my eyes as he moved close to me sweeping into his arms kissing me deeply. He hand on my lower back tipping me back as I hooked my arm around the back of his neck for support.   
“I found the perfect suit” He said kissing me once more before leaning me up on my feet again.  
“Oh that’s amazing. Did you boys have fun?” I ask as Roger sits down pulling me down into his lap, his arms wrapped around me as he placed soft little kisses on the back of my neck.  
“Mhm it was alright. No one likes shopping other than girls” Brian said “Oh a Fred!” He laughed   
“Shopping is healing darling!” Freddie said outwardly “Speaking of healing. We’re kidnapping Rog for the night” Freddie said taking a bunch of mugs out the cupboard as John threw teabags in each mug.   
“Okay...what for?” I ask as Rogers kisses tickle   
“The boys are taking me out for my stag night” He groaned   
“Oh is that so?” I chuckle  
“Strippers and getting pissed” I twist myself around straddling Roger “But I promise, I’ll be a good boy” He said kissing me as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“You better baby!” I tease against his lips.  
“Look I get it, you’re in love but can you just not. It makes my stomach want to hurl” Brian whined taking the milk from the fridge as Roger laughs.  
“Do you and Diane not do ... stuff then?” Roger mocked him  
“We do...stuff. We just don’t brag how in love we are” Brian said sharply.  
“Oooh bragging” Roger leaned up helping me up “Well if I’m bragging, shoot me down for being love but let’s face it...Slash is a better solo guitarist!” Roger nudged Brian   
“Ohhhh Rog!” I whine “That’s a cheap blow!” I moan “Bri, you are the best, ignore Rog!” I say rubbing Brian’s arm.  
“Thank you Meg! Least someone around here shows me some respect” I laugh slightly.   
“Right anyhow boys, me and Mary are going to love you and leave you. I’ve got a bridal dress to buy! But I’ll see you tomorrow Rog?” He nodded as I picked up my bag.  
“You found one you liked?” Rog asked  
“Yeah she did. It’s beautiful. She’ll look like a princess” Mary said happily picking up her car keys “I’ll have to arrange a hen night for you...strippers, lots of them?” She winked at Roger moving past him.   
“Whoa. What? Strippers?” Roger gasped “Around my pregnant wife?”  
“Male ones and she’s your fiancée. Got to give her a good send off into the world of marriage” Mary giggled “Come along Meg” I kissed Roger smirking.  
“I love you!” I whisper against his lips  
“Naked men?” He whined as I laughed “I love you baby” He said grabbing me by the waist dipping me backwards. His lips crushing mine roughly claiming them as his territory, his kiss passionate and hungry as he growled slightly. Freddie whistling as he pulled away “Remember that kiss when you’re drooling over those men!”  
“Rog...I’m going to buy a wedding dress not look for another husband!” I tap his nose playfully. “Enjoy your night out boys” I said blowing Rog a kiss as I left the kitchen putting my coat on leaving. Outside Mary stood laughing.  
“Typical boys...” She giggled “They can drool over women stripping but you can’t over men?” I nudge her slightly as I wobbled down the pathway to her car.  
“You really shouldn’t tease him. He gets...jealous...possessive. But all the traits I love!” I said getting into her car as she closed the door behind me. She was still laughing her ass off as she got in her side starting up the car.

A few hours later we had arrived at the bridal shop; we had been here hours and go through almost twenty dresses all that seemed completely ugly or not right, Mary feasting on champagne while I was stuck with orange juice. I stared at myself in the mirror happy with the turn out of this dress. I stepped out of the changing room wearing a lace wedding dress, with off-the-shoulder. With a V neckline extending easily into lace off-the-shoulder sleeves that extend down the length of my arm and finished with lace and pearl edging. The lace pattern from the sleeves is repeated throughout the fitted bodice and down through the hips before concentrating at the front of the full tulle and Regency organza skirt. The back of the gown was open back, adorned with lace detailing on both side and pearl buttons that run down the middle. The full train complete with lace trim at the hem. The back of this lace wedding dress zips up beneath pearl buttons. My veil fell down covering my face with pearl and sequins running around the laced edge. The veil ran down the back into a chapel veil, the front face veil short and down to my shoulders. A gasp escaped Mary’s lips as she looked up at me.  
Is...Is that the dress?” She gasped standing up moving over towards me.  
“Is it too much?” I ask smoothing my hands over the ball gown skirt.  
“Hell no, you look beautiful!” She started crying as she put her glass down wiping her tears. “Gosh what an earth have you done to me” She chuckled as I started crying watching her “Roger is a lucky man and hey you can’t tell you’re pregnant with that kind of skirt” I lift the veil taking a tissue wiping away my tears.  
“God damn you Mary” I sob softy. She just stared at me as I turned around heading inside the dressing room. With the help of the woman beside me she helped me out of the dress that almost felt like it was trying to suffocate me inside out. Finally I breathed looking at me semi naked body in the mirror as the dress fell to the floor.  
“How many months are you?” The woman asked handing me my clothes.  
“Oh, three and a half months” I say softly pulling my summer dress over my head.   
“You’re awfully big for three months” She said boldly  
“Yeah, well its twins so I’m going to be the size of a house soon” I did my boots up before leaving the changing room. I walked out the shop as Mary followed behind me. Confusion spread across her face as she grabbed my arm spinning me around outside, her eyes meeting mine.  
“What the hell Meg. What about the Dress?” She said looking at me.  
“She called me fat. Fat! I’m pregnant and she said I’m too big!”  
“You’re having twins what the hell can anyone expect. You’re also almost four months if you didn’t start showing id be worried! Don’t overact!” I rolled my eyes standing out in the rain getting soaked.  
“For goodness sake Meg! Your wedding is in three days. What are you going to wear?” I shrug   
“Nothing I guess” I mumble. Mary was speaking sense but right now I wanted to be alone. “I’m going home. I’ll get a taxi!” I say whistling to a taxi   
“Oh Meg come on...” Mary said as I got inside the taxi. I handed her my purse removing a few notes for the ride home.  
“You find me something and bring it around tomorrow. You know the style I want” I turn to the taxi man handing over the address.  
“Oh for the love of...MEG!” Mary called as the taxi drove off leaving her standing in the rain with the cash. I wasn’t in the mood for talking. Being pregnant was one thing, being called fat while being moody and pregnant was another thing! Being alone while I felt like this was for the best. I didn’t want to argue with Mary, she was the only female I could turn to without the fear of being judged and even she thought I was being unreasonable in this moment.   
I was curled up on the sofa asleep when I heard the door close and keys rattle. I shot up seeing Roger creeping in, his smile hitting me as he found me half asleep. I yawned rubbing my eyes.  
“Baby? I hope I didn’t wake you” Roger said softly, I yawn once more shaking head.  
“No...I was...” I look around finding the TV off, the book I was reading full of baby names on the floor   
“Ugh...Sleeping I guess” I chuckle as he moved towards me. He bent down kissing me gently picking up the book, after a brief look he placed it on the table looking at me.  
“See any you liked?” I nodded   
“A few actually” He chuckled “Why are you home? Thought you were staying out with the boys. Strippers and getting drunk” I say playfully.  
“Well...” He paused “I think I am getting old because I ended up finding myself thinking of you all night and wishing I was with you instead” He said leaning in kissing me softly.  
“So you didn’t get the full on bachelor night?” He shook his head pouting   
“Nope. I left the boys at the club and came home to you” he brushed his fingers over my cheek, pushing the hair from my face. “Did you find a dress?” He asked. I shook my head.  
“The woman called me fat...even knowing I was pregnant. Didn’t think she deserved that much money...so I came home” Roger leaned my back on the sofa, my wrists held over my head. He barely had any weight on me.  
“Baby, you are not fat. You are the sexiest creature on this planet and the most precious thing I have in my life and the only thing I need and want. And the second these babies come out we will be the perfect family” He said before pressing his lips down to mine. I moaned softly before faking a cramp.  
“Ahh” I gasp as he leaned up off me.  
“Shit...was that me?” He murmured as I giggled   
“No no...Wait here. The babies hate my bladder” I say lying a little, he leaned back on the sofa “Get comfy. I’ll be back!” I wink before running upstairs.

Heading to the bedroom, I ran over to my drawers yanking out a lacy red and black corset, it wasn’t too tight thankfully. My bump made looking sexy impossible but this was something rather comfortable for this instant. I pulled up a black garter belt and thigh tights clipping them to the belt before pulling up some red lace panties to match the red lace on the corset. Black and red heels finished my look as I pinned my hair up, my hair strands hanging down while the rest remained clipped back. I looked hot. I grabbed one of Roger’s floral shirts wrapping it around myself before heading back downstairs. In the hall, Roger’s record collection hung proud with a record player in the back. I took down one of Rogers favourites setting it down on the record as the music began to play. I stood in the entrance of the doorway to the living room leaning against the wall. Roger moved forward, placing a new cigarette in between his lips before noticing me. The cigarette hung on his dry open lips as he stared at me almost drooling. ‘Love is strange’ playing in the background. I had a smirk on my face and Roger’s face was priceless. Flicking the unlit cigarette into the ash tray, looking me up and down, but his eyes widened, pupils wide at the sight of me,   
“Fuck...” he grumbled, speechless of what was in front of him. I slowly walked inside as the music continued, my hips swaying as I walked. His eyes pinned on me as I moved closer “Interesting song choice, love…” he purred, eyes not prying from me. My hips started to sway to the beat of the song.  
“So I hear you’re single tonight for the last time?” I say playfully playing along.   
“Oh I am indeed” He went to move his hands up as I slap them away.  
“Oh we don’t touch the merchandise my love. Surely you know that. Or maybe you rockstars think you can have your way with everything.” I whisper. Roger’s blue eyes hooked as he watched me almost drooling. He was lost in me. He lit another cigarette taking a drag, his inhales in time with the music – a drummer’s curse. My hands moved down his chest as I step closer as his legs started to spread apart, knowing what was coming next. My hips continued to grind with the beat. His eyes didn’t move. Occasionally, his tongue would run over his lips, before taking another drag of his cigarette. There was silence between us. Allowing the music and tension to speak for itself. I moved closer to him finally, finally straddling him. My hips rolled forward against him, already feeling him harden from the contact.  
“Now, now what would your fiancée say?” I purr grinding myself against him,  
“Oh...she would kill me for sure. But she isn’t here is she” He winked playfully. There was a smirk on my lips as I continue to tease. I brush my leg against his groin. He was about to take another drag of his cigarette, but nearly choked on the smoke.  
“Careful love. Can’t send you home dead” I wink  
“Fuck you’ll be the death of me if I can’t touch you soon” He cursed. I turned around, hips rolling. His eyes were glued to my bum. His fingers curling into a fist knowing that he can’t touch me. That’s all that he wanted to do was touch me. Eyes venture to my hips, up my back slightly and how his shirt I wore, rose up and gave him a peak of what I was wearing for him. My bottom made contact with his length, rolling against his. His hands remained fisted at his sides, knowing the unspoken rules. I move my head to the side and place kisses onto his neck, causing him to growl.  
“You’re playing with fire, princess.” he grumbled, causing me to bite down on you lower lip.   
“Scared of getting burnt baby?” I moved off his legs as I moved back outside putting on another record this time my favourite and his favourite to play. ‘I’m in love with my car’ the guitar strumming hit me as I came back in watching blow out his smoke watching me. I move closer as I slowly get up onto the coffee table dancing to the music. His eyes pinned on me as he leaned forward watching me carefully. His raspy voice sung out loud to the song he wrote. I slowly undone his shirt throwing it to the floor revealing the lingerie.  
“Fuck baby girl” He growled as his fingers brushed his shaggy blond hair back. He wanted to ravage me but at the same time wanted me to finish. I slowly unclipped the corset from the front clips slowly revealing my bump and perky breasts. Another growl escaping his lips.  
“Mmm if only my fiancée knew the thoughts in my head right now” Roger chuckled as I rolled my panties down to my ankles, I tried to flick them off but the tangled before slipping. I wobbled and fell off the table and into Roger's arms.  
“Does that make my bride mine for the night seeing as I rescued you?” He said flirtatiously.  
“Yes...” I breathe heavily leaning up kissing him roughly   
"You're so cute." He chuckled as I kissed him again.  
He carried me upstairs and into our bedroom. The bed messy from our early start. He fell back on the bed pulling me down with him, my fingers raked across his chest before my hand fell flat; I sat up and straddled him.   
"I Love you." I whisper  
“I love you more princess” Roger smirked as I pushed my bottom against his hardened cock and dug my nails into his chest again.   
“Fuck baby! Shouldn’t I be charge here?”   
“Should? When aren’t you?” I smirk, my chest fluttered, lightening, the breath catching in my throat. I drew my fist back, the desire rising in my chest, the blood rising in my cheeks, like I would laugh and cry at once. He was so beautiful. 

"Baby I need you now. Fuck the foreplay" He rolled on top of me kissing my neck, sucking and nibbling as I gasped. A shocked gasp. “I haven’t even entered yet”  
“Roger...” I gasp as he looked down into my eyes, my hand planted on my stomach “I can feel them” I start crying as he moved off me, sitting beside me.  
“Where?” I took his hand placing it on the left side of my stomach as a sharp kick booted my stomach.  
“Oh my...fucking god!” Roger began to cry, he leaned down kissing my stomach “You beautiful, beautiful babies” He sobbed. He’d cried more in this week than his entire life I imagined. He looked up at me as he kept both hands firmly on my stomach feeling the babies kicking inside me.  
“Thank you...thank you...thank you baby. For this. For being mine. For loving me” I leaned up smiling brightly as Roger moved with me as I leaned my back against the headboard. The babies continuing to kick roughly.   
“I love you” Roger whispered as tears streamed over his cheeks.  
“And I love you baby” I say blowing him as kiss as he moved my hand beside his. We spent the rest of our night feeling the babies kicking until I fell asleep in Rogers arms.


	11. Chapter Eleven – Somebody to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready for a wedding?

Chapter Eleven – Somebody to Love

The day was finally here. Mary was hurrying all over the back room of the church. My dress hung on the wall as Mary returned putting her makeup bag on the table. Veronica fiddled with my hair slightly while Anita stood beside me slapping Veronica’s hands away. Anita, who replaced now Diane, had taken control of the hair. Diane was apparently sick and I was told not to ask questions and therefore I didn’t. Mary had been a lifesaver and gave me her dress she was going to use to Freddie’s and her wedding. She had been up all night tweaking it and making it more to my style. It was almost fairytale; the whole day gave me butterflies. Nervous ones, the babies had been kicking more and more frequently to the point Roger had barely left my side until today.   
“Are you nervous?” Anita asked looking down at me   
“Slightly. It’s weird, before I met him I didn’t care how I looked but now each day I find myself battling to look more and more perfect” I chuckle   
“Babies will do that my dear” I shook my head  
“I mean me Hun. Just me...it’s hard being the fiancée and wife to be of a rock star. You have to look good, if the papers catch a glimpse of you looking shitty that’s it. You’re front page news. Best to learn quickly” I murmur trying to remain still while Mary did my makeup.  
“Well I’m use to the papers. I’ve been an actress in Eastenders. You know that soap based in London?” Both me and Mary froze turning around, Mary moved my chair spinning me to face Anita.  
“Oh...My...” Mary gasped   
“Angie Watts?” I squealed “Why didn’t I see it before” Mary moved me back around doing my eye makeup as Freddie burst in behind us.  
“Hello my darlings!” He said cheerfully “How is the bride to be and mother to be?” He moved in front of me “Ah...beautiful. I could cry, but I would ruin my own makeup” I couldn’t help but smile as he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze. “You look precious my dear. Roger is a lucky; lucky man” Freddie kissed my forehead softly smiling “The boys are ready by the way. Roger is sober, nervous like hell. He’s smoking like a train. I’ve seen less smoke in house fires” Freddie chuckled “Right...You’ve got twenty minutes darlings!” Freddie said leaving the room closing the door.   
“Oh my god Mary...am I doing the right thing? Oh stupid...of course I am” I mutter  
“Was I meant to have a say in that random one way conversation?” Mary laughed as she helped me up onto my feet. Anita undone my wedding dress as it sparkled in the evening light. Roger had wanted an evening wedding and night time reception for some odd reason. My only sadness, it was stormy outside. The thunder rumbled and the lightning lit the room.   
“You are going to look beautiful” My hair was curled slightly and pushed up into a bun with the fair falling into curled locks. M make up simple, black and red, typical me but not as heavy. A smile curled my lips as I removed my robe showing off my lingerie for later.   
“Someone’s going to have fun tonight. Good luck Roger” Veronica chuckled  
“Have you met Roger? Good luck Meg” Mary giggled as she lowered the dress to the ground allowing me to step inside it.

The church doors opened in front of me as the sound of an acoustic guitar began playing Pachenbel, canon in D. My eyes shot up seeing Brian playing it, smiling down at me; he was stood up by Roger. Freddie and John stood beside him smiling like crazy people. I turned and looked at Mary as she smiled   
“Are you ready?” She asked as I nodded.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life” I whisper as she looped my arm with hers as led me down the aisle. I held my flowers in my hand as my other was tightly holding Mary as I trembled. Brian played beautifully as I slowly made my way closer to Roger. The veil blocking my full view of him as Mary came to stop turning to face me she lifted my veil.   
“You look beautiful” Mary whispered before kissing my cheek taking my flowers, my gaze met Rogers as Brian finished on a beautiful note. Roger wore a black suit with a white tie, something similar to one he owned at home. His scruffy blond hair hadn’t changed much. His fingers grazed my cheek softly before he lifted my hand up kissing it softly.   
“I’m speechless princess” He murmured leaning close placing another kiss on my cheek before leading me closer. Our attention stolen by the priest as he began.  
“Today we are gathered to witness the binding and bonding of Roger Meddows Taylor and Megan Joanna West” He paused looking at me “Do you Megan take Roger Meddows Taylor as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" I looked back to Roger seeing him smiling like a child brightly at me.   
"I do" I say softly   
“Do you Roger Meddows Taylor take Megan Joanna West as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" He asked as Roger turned looking at me,   
“Hmm” He chuckled “You’re damn right I do” He squeezed my hands making me giggle.   
“Have you both prepares vows?” We both nodded. “Megan you first” I turned to Mary as she handed me a folded bit of paper. I drew in a deep breath looking at Roger.  
“Before I met you, I was lonely of course I had Mary but that was it. My parents disowned me. I was use to being alone and scared of being hurt. And then that night came. That one random night, when I first saw you, I was backstage with Mary, it was The Rainbow theatre. It was many years before we actually spoke. You were on tambourine banging away and being all cowboy to 39’. It wasn’t a fan girl thing. In all fairness I wasn’t even a fan of your music until months down the line when I was falling madly for you and I couldn’t put the hand brake on my feelings. I tried to block you out. If Queen came on, id turn you off. If you were in the paper or news I ignored you. Because I was already in love. Then finally Mary threw it at me, by surprise really. I had just finished work and she said we were picking Freddie up from recording. I was shattered in the car so I fell asleep. When I awoke we were at the Hammersmith Earls Court, I heard you, you had just finished 39’ again and you had this cheeky smile that made me melt, I watched you move back to your drums and I just watched you play. It was that moment and I knew there was no going back. No joke the second I saw you, that was it, my entire body went numb” I chuckle as a few tears run down my cheeks, Roger wiped them with his thumb “I was so use to feeling alone and scare of loving and caring for someone in case I got hurt, the second our eyes met those feelings vanished. It’s been a rollercoaster ride. Five months later and here we are almost married and four months pregnant. Ready to start a family and there is no one else in the world I can imagine spending the rest of my life with. You are my earth, my sun, my moon. You are the air I breathe and I will forever love you. You marked my heart and soul and for that I owe you all my love. I love you Rog” By this point Roger was also crying. He wiped his tears on his sleeve looking over at me chuckling.  
“You know, I don’t think mine will match that. I remember the first time I saw you. I lied. I had seen you a few months previous. I was with Freddie while he was shopping, I saw you with Mary laughing over something you were reading. Your hair was tied back in this messy ponytail. You had a woolly red jumper on and tartan pants with these boots that looked like they could kill. You were casual yet stunning. Your laugh more addictive than any drug or any drink. I watched you for a bit as you giggled. I watched how you danced when music you liked played on the radio. How your body moved. I came back every day that Mary had told me you worked” I looked behind me at Mary as she winked “After about two months we had to go do a record so I didn’t get to pop in until that night we finally did meet. You were beautiful. Dolled up yet you looked exhausted but you were an angel in the night. Like you, I knew I was in love and ever since that moment I knew I was going to marry you, one way or another, I needed you to be mine. I had waited months, you had years and I have no idea how. Months was too much to handle, years would have drove me insane. Before you I was a ladies’ man, now I belong to one woman. You and only you, and our beautiful babies and the many more I plan to have with you” He chuckled “You are my light, my inspiration, my muse and I am blessed to be able to call you my ever loving wife. I promise to be there for you, in cold winter mornings, to warm you, on soft springs to watch our love grow, in our summers to play in the light of the sun, and in our autumn to kiss your fingers and say, it has all been worth it - every moment of our love. You are the kindest, most, sincere, loveliest woman I know and I am lucky to hold your hand, be in your arms and in your heart. If you will have me, I will make my arms your shelter, and my heart our home. Sometimes I watch just the smallest things you do and think I am the luckiest man alive. vow to love you and keep you every day of my life as my wife - to look into your eyes adoringly as I do now - and to kiss you tenderly on your lips as a remembrance of our wedding day” I was sobbing, my mascara running as Mary handed me a tissue as I giggled wiping away my tears.  
“Gosh...” I mumbled wiping and dabbing the corners of my eyes as Roger wiped his own eyes “You should have told me...” I nudge him playfully as the priest starts again.  
“Rings?” He said as Mary handed me mine, Brian gave Roger his.   
"Take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit." Roger said placing the ring on my finger as I did the same to him.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride” The priest said   
“Finally” Roger breathed as he swept me into his arms dipping me backwards like he always did, his lips crushing and claiming mine passionately, my hand on the back of his neck holding me close to his body, a happy sigh escaped my lips as he leaned me back up to my feet. My breath panting as I looked into his eyes, my fingers brushing his cheek.  
“Mrs Taylor, you’re mine forever” Roger whispered in my ear, his raspy hot breath sent Goosebumps all over my body. His fingers entwined with mine as we turned facing everyone, cheering and pure happiness filled the room as we walked down and outside together as husband and wife. The rain still pouring as photographers shouted for us, their flashes of their cameras going off as we hurried through the rain into the car. With one quick swift move the car pulled away heading for Freddie’s Mansion. I watched a Roger pushed a button the side of him, a wall coming up hiding the driver. The second we were alone Roger had me laid back against the limo seats with his body softly rested on top of me.  
“Finally, my wife” He laughed “Mrs Taylor...as much as I want to ravage you in this car. I really don’t think I have the time. I want to worship your entire body and not softly either...and we both know...I last longer than Bohemian Rhapsody.” I chuckled biting my lip looking into his blue eyes.  
“Indeed, plus I want whatever is underneath this to remain a surprise. It’s awfully hard to find maternity bridal lingerie” I giggle.   
“Well I’m sure it doesn’t matter, considering I’m tearing it off you later” Roger growled kissing me roughly. A moan escaping my lips.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. A dinner fit enough to serve the Queen of England was served for me and Roger followed by one of Freddie’s most glamorous parties. Roger had drunk his weight in southern comfort and beer with the odd glass of champagne and somehow seemed sober which surprised me. Freddie had designed a special menu of mocktails, aka non alcoholic cocktails for me. The music loud as I sat at the table kissing Roger. He held me in his lap as we kissed happily. We were yet to have our first dance.   
“Uh can I have everyone’s attention” A voice called to the loud dancing drunk crowd that Freddie had invited. I managed to pull away from Roger who had my lipstick smudged over his lips but no complaints escaped his lips just a cocky smile. Brian was sat on stage beside Freddie and John,  
“Ah your surprise” Roger a happily lifting me to my feet.  
“May the groom join us on stage for a moment” Brian continued. Roger moved me to the front of the crowd of people. Mary stood beside me smiling at me as Roger went on stage, he moved behind his bass drum as Freddie handed him a tambourine. I couldn’t help but smile, I knew what was coming.  
“This is for you my beautiful bride” Roger said into the mic before Brian started playing his guitar. I shook my head knowing the tune instantly. My eyes stinging with tears.  
“In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers, in the days when lands were few.  
Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn, the sweetest sight ever seen” Brian began to sing softly. “And the night followed day, and the story tellers say. That the score brave souls inside, for many a lonely day sailed across the milky seas. Ne'er looked back, never feared, never cried” Roger winked showing me a cute smile as his banged his drum and tambourine before joining in singing with his beautiful voice.  
“Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, don't you hear me calling you. Write your letters in the sand, for the day I take your hand, in the land that our grandchildren knew” I wiped a few tears as I tapped my foot along with the song. Brian singing the next solo.  
“In the year of '39 came a ship in from the blue, the volunteers came home that day. And they bring good news of a world so newly born, though their hearts so heavily weigh, for the earth is old and grey, little darling, we'll away. But my love this cannot be, for so many years have gone though I'm older but a year, your mother's eyes, from your eyes, cry to me” Brian smiled as Roger say the next part solo looking directly at me.  
“Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, don't you hear me calling you. Write your letters in the sand for the day I take your hand, in the land that our grandchildren knew. Don't you hear my call though you're many years away, don't you hear me calling you. All your letters in the sand cannot heal me like your hand...For my life.... Still ahead, will always be yours Mrs Taylor” Brian finished the song beautifully before Roger joined me on the dance floor.   
“And now we will play the bride and groom their first dance song” Brian announced  
“It won’t sound the same without Rogers dog whistle voice but we can try” Freddie chuckled as he sat down behind his piano beginning to play somebody to love. Roger took my hands leading me onto the dance floor holding me close as Freddie began singing in his crystal tone.   
“Can anybody find me somebody to love...Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry. Lord, what you're doing to me. I have spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord! Somebody...ooh somebody. Can anybody find me somebody to love?” Freddie sung with the help of Brian and John. He was right it sounded odd without Roger’s voice. Roger held me close swaying to the music, his lips on mine as we danced, my hands drooping over his shoulders as his hands moved to my lower waist just above my bum.   
Freddie and Brian finished the song in styled singing a duet.  
“Find me, find me, find me, find me, and find me. Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love), Ooh (find me somebody to love) Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love) Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love! Somebody find me, find me somebody to love!” Freddie tapped on a few keys on the piano and Brian strummed his guitar in a final motion. Everyone clapping happily.  
“Think it’s time the love birds retired for evening” Brian chuckled.   
“Finally” Roger breathed into my ear once more like earlier and with that said Roger took my hand as everyone parted making space for us to exit the room. Knowing Freddie the party would rage on for hours but we had a hotel to get to. We exited the house getting into our limo. Everyone throwing confetti at as before the driver pulled away.

We arrived at the hotel to find our room surrounded in white and red rose petals with the only light being candles. It was romantic; Roger lifted me into his arms bridal carrying me inside where he laid me on the bed beneath him, his lips claiming their right against mine. Our kissing went for minutes and I couldn't hold back. My hands went from his hips to his crotch, my hands running over the smooth fabric of his suit. I could feel that thick cock swelling from my touch even though he had spent the evening proving his hardness and need to me as I sat on his lap during the party. His kisses on my neck drove me insane with lust. I'm craving this man like I never have craved another. His teeth grazed my skin as he growled which sent me into a frenzy.

With a slight struggle I leaned up as he did with me standing at the end of the bed. A smile appeared on my face as I looked up at him before I unzipped his pants and didn't want to wait. My hand dove in like I'm searching a bag of Halloween candy for my favourite. I wrestled for his cock through the small zipper and his boxers but eventually I found what I was looking for. His thick hard, large cock bouncing in his pants, his lips claiming mine again as he sat beside me.  
“Someone is twice as hungry as me!” Roger moaned diving into the kiss again, all I did was moaning in agreement lost in the kiss

I stroked him but the angle we sat at made it hard to really work my magic. He could tell I was struggling and finally he broke our kiss and stood up. 

As I sat on the bed, he removed his clothes in a very slow manner. He wanted this night to last as long as possible and I was ready to take the ride.   
“I warned you...tonight Mrs Taylor...you are mine” He warned licking his lips  
“I always am and always will be” I wink

He finally slid his boxers off and I sat in wonderment. His cock was long and thick. I could almost feel the drool escaping my lips. I bit the bottom lip in anticipation of having him enter me. 

I started to stand up, to also take off my dress but he stopped me. He made me scoot back a bit before he made me lay on my back and he took no time as he slid my legs up and over his shoulders as he kneeled on the bed and went right up my dress.   
“Ah I think I’ve found buried treasure” He chuckled

His warm mouth and very wet tongue found my pantied covered bottom and clit. He slowly licked and kissed the inside of my thighs, running up to my now stiffening clit. 

His mouth was masterful and commanding. His tongue ran over the mesh of my panties and the rising bulge in them. I felt his tongue bathe my clit and as his hands ran up my thighs, he slid my panties over and sprung my throbbing clit. 

He was no stranger to working my clit. He swallowed and consumed my clit. He wanted to make me...his now wife cum tonight and as his tongue swirled over my head and shaft, his finger found my tight and wet hole. 

His head went up and down. I fed him my clit and he fed my ass his fingers, working out my hole. He made me hot and wet and my hips moved up and down with his mouth. It didn't take long for his sissy bride to shoot her load into his mouth and I slowly oozed my cum and he slurped it all.   
“ROGAH!!!” I scream out as my legs tremble

as he slid back out from under my dress I could barely hold it together. I was wet with the few drops of cum he didn't swallow and now I wanted him.   
“I hope you don’t think that was it” He smirked as I stood up. I unbuttoned my dress and let it fall to the ground. His eyes widening as he moved close. His hands moved around to the back of the bridal lingerie getting a good hold of it before tearing it from my body. I pushed him back on the bed as he froze staring at my now naked body. I got on the bed and slowly crawled to the head of the bed and took his large thick cock in my mouth. I wanted this cock more than anything I ever wanted in my life and I was determined to take my time.   
“Oh...Fuck...Meg!” Roger called out as he held my hair back watching me suck his cock.

I enjoyed but better yet worshipped his thick cock. As I wrapped my ruby red lips around his head and slid him deep into my mouth. My tongue ran over every single inch of his cock. I wanted to taste it all and everything from his taint to the tip of his cock had my mouth on it. I worked his cock and savoured it fully. As much as I would love to have him unload his cum deep into my mouth, I wanted him to feed his cock into my ass.   
As I slid my tongue off of his cock, I wasted no time in straddling him; I coated his cock in my wetness and sat down on it, not wasting any time in taking his thick and hard cock. 

With his hands on my waist, I slid up and down Roger's cock, feeling his girth fill me up. I couldn’t help but moan loudly as I started going harder and faster. I couldn't get enough of this mans cock. Something animal clicked inside Roger, his nails gripped my skin as he flipped me over, his fingers found my hair and he pulled the clip from it allowing my black hair to fall free into his hold. He tugged it so my back arched closer towards his chest. My back against his chest, his lips found my neck. A heated growl escaping his lips as he slammed his meaty dick right into me and fucked me in a way that I've never been fucked before. At times I thought I would have passed out with how he was doing me. My eyes rolled to the back of head as he slammed into me. My hair knotted in his fist.

“Fuck...Roger” I panted

With every thrust I screamed in pure ecstasy. As he pounded me with his bulging head, my limp sissy clit sprung back to life and I oozed several times my clear cum. I was intoxicated by the way this man masterfully entered and used me as his own possession, like he promised. 

“Ah...Meg!” He yelled as I felt his release inside me. He buried himself completely inside me slowly and gently laying me down still inside me. We spooned as he continued to pump inside me.  
“I hope you know that was just round one” He whispered into my ear   
“Oh really?” I giggle  
“Let’s just say...it’s a good thing you’re already pregnant” We both laughed as I rolled over pulling him from inside me. I curled into him as his lips found mine, kissing me passionately.


	12. Chapter Twelve – It’s a Hard Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update. I have been really sick and i have a lung infection. This chapter is really a filller and a building for a bigger plot to come!  
> I hope you all enjoy and feel free to follow me om Instagram where i give updates on my fan fics - @_shes.a.killer.queen_

Chapter Twelve – It’s a Hard Life

The day before tour begins...  
Last night I had barely got much sleep and funnily enough it wasn’t even Roger’s fault. My own, I had been having cramps most the evening and my morning sickness was a complete ass. Roger had woke me up at the crack of dawn to go on some drive out into London.  
Roger had driven way out of town to the main part of London. We didn’t have time to mess around. There was so much to be done; I wasn’t nowhere near done packing like I wanted to be. I sat in the front seat eating some cake with some pickles in a jar, it was rather early but my cravings had begun and were really kicking my ass.  
“How can you eat chocolate and pickles...its disgusting” Roger groaned slightly  
“How can you eat raw fish?” I retaliate.  
“Sushi is an actually food...whatever the hell that is. It’s wrong and disgusting” He whined undoing a window. The rain hammering it down outside as ‘I want to break free’ came onto the radio. I leaned forward turning it up hearing that beginning bit; it always made me feel so pumped and energetic.   
“Sushi is foul” I chuckle winking at Roger.  
“So is pouring pickle juice onto chocolate icing” I rolled my eyes  
“Look Roger, I really am not in the mood for your food picking right now, I’m tired, hungry and I’m feeling extremely sick...I’m happy eating this and throwing it up in ten minutes” I gave him a look as he blew me a kiss, his free hand stroking my hair softly as he slowed down heading into a built up area of town.  
“Just don’t throw up the car ok?” I tilted my head rolling my eyes slightly.   
“God forbid I get the grease gun dirty” I mumble as Roger pulled up and parked outside of this large building.  
“Oh come on babe. Hurry up!” Roger smirked. He was oddly and extremely excited which concerned me more than anything. He hurried around the car opening the door helping me out.   
“Roger why are we here? What even is this place?” I asked as I look up at the tall building. Roger took my hand dragging me along with him, following him inside the place seemed clean. Like hospital kind of clean. We came to a reception area where he made me sit on a soft chair while he disappeared to speak to the woman at the desk.   
It wasn’t long before a tall brunette came out and smiled at us both.  
“Ah Mrs and Mr Taylor I’ve been expecting you. Please join me” She said as I rose to my feet. Rogers fingers slid through mine walking with me. Mrs Taylor still wasn’t use to it but I loved it, it rolled off the tongue.  
“You’ve been expecting us? Odd, I’ve only just heard about whatever this is...actually what the hell is this place?” I ask as she chuckles.  
“Well I’ve never had a surprised mother before. We normally require six to eight weeks advance but Mr Taylor explained you are both due to leave tomorrow so we managed to fit you in” she said opening a door revealing a scanning room. “I will be doing a scan to examine you and reveal the sexes of your babies. This is a private hospital” The doctor revealed as I turned looking at Roger.  
“You sneaky man” I smirked wrapping my arms around him kissing him softly as his arms claimed my waist, his lips on mine, a cocky smile kissing me as she coughed.  
“Ah, and I see how you both got into this predicament” She muttered.  
“Indeed this wasn’t planned but my unborn babies are not a predicament they are my children and my world” Roger snapped “Treat them with the respect you would you own children” The woman stared at Roger almost shocked as she stiffened.  
“I apologise Mr and Mrs Taylor for any offence I may have caused to you both” I just smiled. Roger had been getting more and more protective, especially after getting married, but I only gathered it was to be expected. I was his wife, the mother of his children and after they kicked inside me, it was as if his entire world changed. They suddenly became real, the moment he felt their kick inside me. The woman stepped to the side inside the room allowing space for me and Roger.   
“I just need to change into a robe Mrs Taylor and lay on the chair for me while I set up the equipment. She handed me a blue and white robe pulling the curtain across for privacy. Unfortunately privacy was invalid when Roger was sat staring at me with his cocky smile watching me change.  
“Oh god you’re practically undressing me with your eyes and all I’ve done is unzip my dress”   
“Can I help if what am underneath makes me rock hard?”  
“Oh what’s underneath does? Not fully clothed me?” I cross my arms with an attitude and the ‘pissed’ look.  
“Oh now did I say that princess?” He smirked leaning back as I stripped, dropping the dressing to my ankles, putting the robe on. I pull the curtain to find the doctor sat there.  
“I apologise. Roger had not self control, he’s a sex crazed menace. Hence... twins” I chuckle as she did also. I moved on to the chair leaning back, placing my ankles on the holder, my eyes staring at Roger who was extremely happy and excited. The woman took hold of some sort of probe and entered it inside me with some cold liquid. Roger’s fingers entwined with mine.   
After a few uncomfortable moments she smiled looking at us both.  
“Would you like to know the sexes of your babies?” She asked as tears rolled from my cheeks seeing our babies on the monitor.  
“Yes please” Roger choked squeezing my hand. We both stared at her as if we both had only moments to live. Our entire life depended on those words to come.

It was later afternoon when it happened; it was the day before the band was due to leave, to begin their second Europe tour. Over forty sold out dates; tensions were overflowing as Roger rushed around. Meanwhile I sat just staring at our baby scan, my fingers running over the scan photos. A boy and a girl, one of each, I was scared but ever so excited. Roger had already been out and bought a bunch of baby names books for the journey France, My head perked up hearing the door knock as Roger called out.   
“I’ll get it. It’s probably Brian wanting to collect the passports” Roger yelled running down the stairs. Brian was the only one anyone. Silence fell as I looked up in the doorway of the kitchen. Eyes wide.   
“Megan!” My mother’s voice was solid as I stared at her and my father. Roger moved in from the living room, his hand welcoming my waist. “Who is this?” She said looking to Roger.  
“This is...” I was interrupted   
“Roger Taylor” before I could finish my father butted in. He was telling me, not questioning me. My eyes rolled, typical father. Knowing everything but not really caring. “That drummer from Queen who is always in the papers? Sex scandals...Sex tapes...” My father shot Roger a dirty look as he pushed his dirty blond hair back looking down at me.  
“Yeah. That’s me. The drummer from Queen” Roger sighed “This is going to get messy you know?” I nod looking up at him.  
“He’s my husband” I blurt out as Roger shot a look at me as did they  
“Excuse me...your husband?” My mother scoffed “I always knew you were a disappointment but this is something entirely new” She muttered  
“Oh look and I told you I couldn’t be any more of a disappointment. Fuck was I wrong” I smirk  
“Language! You were brought up a lady, act like one” She snapped.  
“I’ll act like a lady when you act like parents” I replied   
“We are here to be that” My mother snapped “I will not allow you to be dragged down this path” He had caught my wrist tightly yanking me as I pulled back.  
“Get off her!” Roger growled moving between us “You will never put a hand on her ever again. I know what you did to her...selling her off like some kinda pawn. Marry her off for money? What kinda parents do that?” Roger was pissed; he stood between me and my parents protecting me.  
“The type we won’t be” I mutter as my fingers found his. His warm fingers squeezed mine softly.  
“I might not be some lord or whatever the hell you’re into to, but I am so much more than a drummer in a band. I have an education...Dentistry, which I changed to Biology; I have some of the highest grades you could get in biology. I can play several different instruments, I’m not some scum she picked from a crowd and fucked in a toilet. We actually fell in love. Meg made her choice, no one forced her. Yeah I’ve been known for doing a lot of shitty scandals...sex, drugs, alcohol, but the second I met Meg I knew I had so much to lose. The band and my entire existence stood for nothing if she wasn’t by my side. I haven’t touched drugs or another woman since her and I don’t plan to”  
My parents stood there smirking, arms crossed.   
“You think we are going to allow her to keep those brats?” My father snapped, he grabbed Roger by his hair as I fought to try and free him.  
“Stay back” Roger warned me  
“Those children the second they are born will be put into care! And our daughter will learn how to show her elders some respect. You think I’m just some rich guy...I know people and you just fucked with the wrong man! The wrong family even! She will learn... both will. You can run. You can hide. But you’ll never escape me grasp”  
“Get the fuck out my house NOW” Roger slammed his head into my father’s as his fist into table. My father stumbled back, his nose gushing with blood as I moved forward. I came between them and Roger, seeing a little blood on Rogers forehead.   
“Are you ok baby?” I ask softly pushing his hair back.  
“I’ll be fine once they are out my house and I know you have some kind of protection!” Roger snapped moving out of the kitchen and into the living room. I turned on the spot turning around on the spot staring at them.  
“You think you can just turn up at my house...I haven’t seen you in what seven or eight years. You turn up here dishing out threats. I always knew you were part of some dark kind of stuff dad but this...even I’m shocked for once, guess I shouldn’t be though. It is you after all. You have no idea what I’ve been through and you know what really makes me laugh” I pause moving close to them “I know exactly why you are here. You knew I had married Roger. Playing dumb was always your failing point father... It’s been in the papers and the TV. It’s because I’m married to him you hear the sound of money in your ears...” I chuckle picking up my purse, I take out a ten pound note laughing “Here you go daddy...” I slide it into his suit pocket “Of you run...back under the rock you both crawled out of. Send anyone you want after me, they’ll regret it and so will you” I jumped hearing the door slam open behind them. Brian, John and Freddie stood there as Roger moved into the hall with them, arms crossed smiling.  
“It seems you aren’t welcome here Mr and Mrs West. Time to leave” Brian said softly.   
“Yeah, so fuck off!” Freddie said in a firm tone “You think you can threaten Meg and those babies. Think again” Freddie continued   
“You can leave now or we can call the police” John pointed up to the corners of the house showing CCTV “We’re rockstars. Gotta protect what we own...”  
“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE MY WIFE AND OUR BABIES ALONE” Rogers eyes glowed with anger as my mother tugged on my father’s arm.  
“Let’s go Jack...come on”   
“Oh and by the way mum and dad...” I slowly move in front of them between them before laughing “Never mind...” I take the note from his pocket “I just realised...you taught me to never give money to the poor” He pushed past me as I bumped into the wall, both of them leaving. “I don’t want to ever see you again” I shout after them as roger slammed the door on them, bolting it behind them. Freddie wrapped his arm around me heading into the living room.   
“Let’s calm you down darling...Brian will deal with Roger”

After about half an hour, Freddie handed me a cup of tea.  
“Are you ready to leave? All packed?” He asked sitting down beside me as I shook my head   
“Nowhere near done, me and Roger had only just got home” I say as Brian, Roger and John enter sitting on the surrounding chairs.  
“Oh...you did the thing?” Brian laughed   
“The thing?” John said a little confused.  
“We had an early private scan...to find out the sex so I didn’t have to worry about it while we were on tour” I said as Roger holds up the scan photo in his wallet smiling like a child. He had gone from angry to calm in a few seconds.  
“And you found out the sexes?” Freddie asked, his tone almost concerned as Roger moved beside me holding me in his arms, his fingers brushing through my hair. The boys always smiled when seeing how Roger got around me.  
“Do you want to tell them or me?” I ask looking up at him.  
“You can baby” He whispered kissing my forehead softly. All three of them stared at me with a serious and anxious look on their faces. Desperate to know the sexes, I wanted to keep them waiting but I couldn’t keep it in anymore.  
“Were having a boy and girl” I giggle happily, they all jumped up cheering pulling me and Roger to our feet laughing and chuckling. Raising their tea mugs Freddie spoke.  
“To the parents to be...congratulations” Freddie said softly,  
“Congratulations you two” Brian and John said as we all group hugged. Freddie had never been more right, we were so much more than friends, we were all a family. These men would grow to be god parents and uncles to our babies whether they were blood related or not. They were the closest family I had and all I ever wanted.


	13. Chapter Thirteen – Doing All Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally but slowly getting better and managed to fix up a hot chapter for everyone. Merry Christmas my queenies!!!

Chapter Thirteen – Doing All Right  
One and a half months later   
Five months pregnant  
I had been in the crowd tonight, Saturday, on the edge of town. It was last show here in Brussels before heading to Munich. I sat out in the crowd by the bar sipping on some orange juice. I was oddly enough not extremely huge by this point, the babies flipping and kicking around inside me. It was so much fun touring with the band. Things were different, it wasn’t all partying now like the last time, after the concerts we all went for food and sat and talked before passing out in our hotel rooms. The boys would drink but not until they were blue in the face. Normally i would fall asleep in Roger’s arms in the tour bus while returning to the hotels. John had found out Veronica was pregnant, but she had returned back to England. They had been trying for awhile and she didn’t want to risk anything now it had finally happened. I sat at the bar finishing up on my drink as My eyes staring at the stage watching Roger smashing the hell out of his drums playing the Seven Seas Of Rhye. I finished up on my juice heading out onto the dance floor wobbly about as they finished.  
“This next song is for that one girl in the crowd always supporting us. She’s firm and dramatic and she’s strong and certainly isn’t afraid to put us in our place...” Brian was cut off by John.  
“Especially Roger!” John chuckled   
“Meg... Thank you for everything, you are honestly what we needed” Freddie said over the cheering.  
“She’s a Killer Queen!” Brian shouted out to me as i looked up from my glass hearing my name, they had dedicated a different song to me each time they played now. The music started as i found myself moving onto the dance floor swaying to the music.   
“She keeps her Moet et Chandon, in her pretty cabinet. "Let them eat cake", she says, just like Marie Antoinette, a built-in remedy, for Kruschev and Kennedy. At anytime an invitation, I can't decline. Caviar and cigarettes. Well versed in etiquette. Extraordinarily nice” Freddie burst out belting each line with all his soul as i swayed dancing in the crowd. I could feel Rogers gaze burning against my skin as our eyes met. He gave me a wink as a cigarette hung between his lips, beer spraying up as he hit his drums. I had never been more attracted to him, and it was the biggest turn on when we returned to our room. If i wasn’t passed out, sex was always on the cards. His smelled of smoke, sweat and beer. Probably the most unattractive smell but it was Roger and nothing could and would be unattractive.  
“She's a Killer Queen. Gunpowder, gelatine. Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind. Anytime. Recommended at the price. Insatiable an appetite. Wanna try?”  
I shine on the dance floor, indulging myself in the music amid the other writhing bodies, glowing with enthusiasm and effort, lost in the music someone’s hands on my hips, hands I don’t recognise holding me, twirling me. I came face to face with the stranger holding me. Wait...not a stranger... I knew him.  
“Matt?” I shout over the music, i knew the guy “Oh my god what are you doing here?” He leads me through the crowd to the bar.  
“I’m travelling. Jesus you look fucking great! I haven’t seen you since Billy Madrazzo’s Christmas party” I burst into laughter “What a night that was...it was the last time we...kissed” He smirked  
“Nine years ago. Seriously, you look good, you’ve barely aged” I brushed off his comment.  
“Why are you here?” He questioned ordering two drinks.  
“”Uh just the one shot, I’ll have a lemonade!” i correct his order turning my attention back to him. “I’m gathering you haven’t seen the news or any paper or magazine? I’m here with the band. Well, i’m with the drummer” I say lifting my left hand showing off the massive rock engagement ring and wedding band.  
“Holy shit. You can’t even see where the titanic hit it!” I chuckle as our drinks come   
“What about you? Didn’t think you’d be a Queen fan!” I mumble drinking my drink.  
“Well, I was meant to be bringing this girl but she stood me up” He shrugged “But nah, I’m not the biggest fan...” Awkwardness fell between us for quite some time. My attention returning to Roger who was banging his drums like he had some major issue, i could feel his eyes burning on me while singing Bohemian Rhapsody. His eyes were pinned on me and only me; he didn’t even remove them to watch his drums.  
“So, why aren’t you drinking?” He finally broke the tension and my attention from Roger.  
“Oh..right. I’m pregnant” I point down to my bump “Almost six months now”   
“Holy...so how long have you and Roger been a thing?” He asked.  
“Well, married a month and a half, together nine months” I could feel Matt’s eyes burning as he stared at me.  
“Nine months and you’re pregnant and married?”  
“Mhm. Why am i sensing an issue?” I cross my arms.  
“I just didn’t think you were the type to rush love!”  
“I’m not rushing anything. I fell in love with a man who i had fancied for a long time. You’re just jealous it wasn’t you. You know, i kept my mouth shut about that night. We both know why that was the last time you saw me at Billy’s party!” I slam my glass down “You should have walked the other way. Because all it takes is one scream and you’ll have the entire band on your case” I snap  
“You think your threats mean anything?” His hand came up gripping my throat, his lips moved to my ear whispering “You’re mummy and daddy have been making some demands within the other families. You’ve made quite the reputation, got a beautiful bounty on your head” His grip tightened around my throat as i struggled to breathe “And all i need to do is get rid of those...bastards inside you” I bring my knee up hitting him in the crotch, my fist slamming into his face as Brian’s guitar strings squeak following the crushing and banging.  
“They will be born within marriage asshole so they are not bastards and if you ever touch me...” I was suddenly pulled back rather quickly.  
“Hey get your hands off my wife you tosser!” Roger came swinging in as Matt rose to his feet, Roger had him back down on the ground slamming his fist into his face over and over.  
“Roger!” I scream as Brian tugs me back.  
“Let him...deal with this” Brian shouted over the shouting and yelling. My eyes scanned the room for security or something. Roger was straddling Matt before being filled beneath Matt receiving the same punches that he had given. My eyes clenched as i turned hiding my face within Brian.  
“Get her out of here” John yelled “She doesn’t need it”   
“No!” Roger yelled. He had Matt back on his back taking each punch, Roger’s lip bleeding slightly unlike Matt’s entire face. “She’s fucking mine, if i ever see you near her I’ll fucking kill you” Roger turned grabbing my wrist pulling me through the crowd of people. His silence concerned me as we headed out into the street.   
“Roger...” He stopped and just stared at me   
“Why?”   
“Why?” I was silent trying to gather my thoughts and figure out what the hell had just happened. “Why what?” I stutter confused.  
“Who was he? You knew him?” Roger questioned me; a nod was all i could manage “How?” He spat “Boyfriend? Another husband...oh fuck fiancée i mean” I narrowed my eyes yanking my hand back from his grip. His attitude changed completely as i just remained frozen staring at him. He had reason to be concerned of his pregnant wife but throwing such a low blow at me knowing what i had been through.   
“I didn’t mean...” I held my hand up   
“Yes...Yes you did” I say gently “People always say the truth when they are angry. So yes you did” I took a step back from him.  
“Meg...i was just mad..”   
“Yeah, why the fuck are you mad? I mean yeah ok, he attacked me i get that and you were quick to jump on that boat but you were giving the death stare way before” I cross my arms.  
“Meg he had his hands all over you, fucking toughing you...you are mine. Only mine. I put that god damn rock on your hand for a reason and it wasn’t because you got knocked up. It was to make you mine forever” I laughed.   
“Sometimes...you are unbelievable” i shake my head   
“If i wanted to fuck him Roger i would have ok? But trust me hes gotten too close for comfort twice now so trust me...-“ Roger cut me off  
“Wait what... you and him...slept together before?” Roger moved towards me.  
“Uh no no no. Thankfully no we didn’t, we uh...dated for like two months in college before i went to university. This guy threw a Christmas party there was weed and lots of alcohol and i hadn’t touched any. I was young and not stupid. And well Matt...thats the guy in there, its his name, he uh...he got a little too pushy, pinned me down. Thankfully Mary walked in and i took my shot and left...in there though. That was the same Matt without a doubt except with the addition of my parents putting some kinda bounty on my head. What is this the fucking fifties? I feel like i’m living some kind of gangster horror movie...where no matter where i turn my fucking parents are destroying my life Roger” I shook my head “I’m pregnant, my husband is mad and i cant handle this...” Tears broke from my eyes flooding out. Roger took hold of me pulling me into his arms, his bloody fingers lost and tangled in my hair as he kissed my forehead trying to calm me down.  
“I’m not mad...” He breathed “I’m jealous” He admitted as i looked up at him “And seeing his hands all over you just made me want to...”  
“Made you want to what?”

The ride home was silent and heated. The hotel door slammed open as Roger carried me inside. My back slammed into the wall as we entered the hotel room. My legs wrapped around Rogers waist as we kissed roughly and passionately. Roger growled as his lips and teeth grazed my neck, biting and sucking as he made his way up to my ear  
“I want you all to myself " I opened my eyes meeting his baby blue pools, we stared at each other quietly for another moment, then he straightened himself up a bit, pushing his hair off his forehead. "And I have to admit, seeing you over at the bar, and the idea of him flirting with you... It made me think of all the things I want to do to you to claim you." My heart rate accelerated and warmth spread between my thighs.  
"Like what?" I asked, breathless.

"I want you to show me what a good girl you can be for me. If you want a man who takes control, then that's what you'll get, princess. Is that really what you want?"

"Yes," I whispered. I felt my thin, cotton panties quickly becoming soaked.

He placed his hand on my cheek, his fingers gently tracing a sensual path down my neck, resting just above my creamy breasts. I felt a trail of tiny Goosebumps raise in response. With his other hand, he held the back of my hair and guided me in close till our chests and foreheads met. I felt his breath on my lips before he closed the distance and kissed me passionately. I immediately dissolved into him, shaking with anticipation.

The kisses were deep and slow at first, but as I buried my fingers in his hair and felt his cock growing against my thigh, our pace accelerated. A tiny moan escaped my parted lips between heaving breaths and I knew that was all he needed. One hand slid beneath my ass and the other found its place firmly between my shoulder blades. I immediately wrapped my legs around his hips again as he lifted me carrying me into the bedroom where he pushed my back to the wall with just enough force to make me gasp. Once he had me in position, his hand trailed down my back till he could take greedy handfuls of my plump backside. Suddenly, it was as if he couldn't get enough of me. Hips, thighs, pregnant tummy, and breasts all got their fair share of attention as well as I felt him grinding his now-throbbing cock against the crotch of my tights.

“Fuck the bed for now...” He adjusted his grip, lifting me from the wall, and carried me to the living room, tossing me onto the couch, legs spread wide. I panted and squirmed as I looked up at him. The moonlight flooded the room, making it painfully easy to see his every move. It was like he was teasing me, torturing me. Ever so slowly, he undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one, never losing eye contact. He worked his way out of it, coyly revealing sun-kissed shoulders that led into tanned arms. His hands lowered to his waistline, and I swear I saw him tentatively stroke his shaft over the taut material of his pants. As he undid the zipper, I couldn't take my eyes off his cock, straining beneath the thick denim. Finally, he pulled the jeans down to his ankles and removed them completely. His boxers were already thoroughly soaked through with hot, sticky precum. He paused for a moment here, savouring the feeling of his hand against his dick and the way it made me writhe and moan. Then he slid off his underwear as well and stood before me, completely naked, swollen cock dripping deliciously.

I began to eagerly tug at my shirt, wanting to strip myself as quickly as possible in hopes of receiving the fucking I had been craving. But Roger's hand quickly stopped me, grabbing my wrists tight and binding them in front of me.

"Nuh uh," he cooed. "Not so fast, naughty little girl. You do as I say and go at my pace, understand?" I nodded. I felt overwhelmed with a strange mix of desperation and submissive excitement. He carefully released his hold on me and I smiled teasingly. I placed my hands obediently above my head. His nose crinkled and he grinned in return. "Much better," he praised. I wiggled my hips back and forth, urging him to remove my uncomfortably wet tights. "Would you like me to take those off of you, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I answered sweetly.

"Ok, honey. Stay still and I'll get you comfy."

He removed my tights in the same fashion as he had his, slowly and sensually, enjoying every inch of newly-exposed skin as he went. I struggled to obey his orders to lie still. It was so tantalizing watching him undress me and knowing there was nothing I could do to stop myself from becoming more and more his toy with each passing second. Once my legs were completely bare, he climbed on top of me, straddling me carefully so that none of his body made any contact with mine. This only proved to torment me more. He motioned for me to hold my arms up above my head, and I did so, arching my back as well. Taking the bottom of my tank top, he wriggled it up to reveal the soft flesh of my belly, complete with a small, sparkling piercing. He took a moment to take in my shape, relishing in the way it curved beneath him, so sensual and beautiful. He continued to move my shirt up until it rested just below my nipples, only the very bottom of my breasts peeking through. Pausing again, he let out a muffled moan as he lifted the tight fabric, tugging at my breasts until they finally popped out and bounced into place. I felt precum dribble down onto my quivering thigh and my pussy throbbed. He sat back on his heels, my nearly-nude body spread out before him, only the scrap of fabric that was my tiny panties left covering my cunt.

He leaned in and kissed me deeply again. I patiently kept immobile above my head, although I would have loved to bury them in his hair or squeeze his sexy bottom. His lips trailed across my cheek to my ear, and he bit the lobe gently. "Sit up, princess," he whispered. I quickly got on my knees in front of him on the sofa. He laid back, hard cock standing before me, as he used one hand to squeeze and stroke it. "You think you can go off and be lusting over another man's dick? Nuh uh. No, baby, that's not how it works. Now I need you to show me how you worship this cock. Show me how desperate it makes you. Show me what a little slut it makes you want to be."

I couldn't hide my enthusiasm as I got onto all fours and quickly placed my lips on the head, kissing my way all down the shaft until I reached his balls, taking a moment to suck each one. I greedily licked back up from bottom to tip. His dick was already soaked with a mixture of my saliva and his precum. Finally, I took him all the way into my eager mouth, savouring the way it filled me and gagged me and tasted of sex. I felt his hands gather my hair and pull tight forcing me to take him deeper. I began to choke slightly, but pushed further still, drooling for his cock.

"Good girl," I heard him groan.

He tugged on my hair, guiding my up his shaft, then pushed me down onto him again. Eyes watering, I swallowed hard to keep from gagging. He began to move me faster and I bobbed my head in unison with his pushes and pulls. My uncontrollable moans were muffled by my full mouth. Simultaneously, his sighs and grunts became louder and more desperate by the second.

Suddenly, he pulled me off, sat up, slid my ass onto his lap, and bit my lip, our tongues intertwining. He loved to taste me after I sucked him and it only turned me on even more than before. His nails dug into the skin of my back, leaving behind a trail of raised marks. I began to grind against him and he responded by taking my hips and wriggling beneath me. His shaft teased my swollen clit. The sweat and heat between us was unbearable. I needed him that instant.

When my pleading moans finally became too much for him, he gave my ass one more squeeze and slid me back off his lap. "Turn around," he commanded. I knew exactly what he wanted. Crawling on my hands and knees, I faced my butt towards him, wiggling it temptingly and smiling over my shoulder. He pulled my panties down to knees and I felt the cool air hit my glistening cunt lips.

He gave my ass a single, firm smack. "That's my good little slut," he praised. He inched his way towards me, and I whined and squirmed. "Come on now," he soothed. "You know I'll give my girl what she wants. You just need to be patient." I could hear the sadistic grin in his voice. He loved to torment me like this. It drove him wild to watch me beg.

Finally, I felt the tip of his cock make contact with my slit. It took so much within me to resist forcing him inside me at that very second, and I had a sneaking suspicion he was exerting the same amount of self-control. Nonetheless, I remained steady, trusting he would please me if I only waited. The pressure between my thighs increased and I felt the head parting my lips. My pussy squeezed tight, almost as if it was uncontrollably trying to pull his cock inside of me. I needed it so bad. He pushed a little further and let out a small grunt. He was working his way into me and it was the sweetest torture I had ever received. I felt myself pulsating. I swore I was going to cum just from this sensation alone. Grabbing my hips hard, he thrust himself into me, forcing me to take his entire length.

With his cock fully buried in my cunt, I let go of all self-control. He pounded me relentlessly and I returned each movement with equal force. Our moans intermingled with the sounds of him ravishing my body. I felt dizzy with desire. His hands groped my ass eagerly as he fucked me tirelessly, owning me, making me helpless to his cock.

He pulled out, his chest heaving, both our breaths audible. He leaned over my back and kissed the nape of neck, sending shivers through every nerve ending. "Ride me, baby," he sighed. I needed no further instructions. He was on his back and I was straddling him in seconds, his slick cock in position between my thighs.

I lowered myself onto his lap, unable to taunt and tease as he had to me. I was too horny, too desperate. I was too much of a slut to ever say no to his waiting cock. He moaned happily as he felt my ass against his lap, his dick completely inside me once again. Taking hold of his bare chest, covered in a sheen of sweat, I began to ride him hard, feeling the force of his head against my most sensitive spots within me. My pussy convulsed and I knew it would only be moments before I reached orgasm.

Right on cue, he moaned, "Keep going, baby. Oh God, I'm going to cum. don’t stop. Make me cum." Adrenaline rushing, desperate to please him and to be filled with his semen, I bounced on his dick, our skin making contact in between thrusts, my clit rubbing against him hard. I felt my chest heaving for air as my moans came out in short, quick grunts. My muscles contacted, squeezing and suckling on his cock, pushing both him and I closer to the edge.

Our eyes locked. I tried desperately but couldn't hold back any longer. "Fuck, I'm going to cum," I cried out. "Please can I cum on your cock? Please, Roger, please let me cum," I begged as I struggled for air.

"Yes, princess, cum for me," he groaned. I screamed in ecstasy and dug my nails into his bare shoulders and he pushed himself as far as I could take him into my horny little cunt. I felt his entire body tense then release, his eyes squeezing shut and an animalistic moan escaping his parted lips as he filled me with his delicious cum. That sensation was the last thing I felt before I exploded in my own orgasm. Toes curled, skin buzzing, I squirted on his dick and soaked the upholstery beneath our shaking bodies before collapsing on his chest, numb with pleasure.

I felt my chest expanding in unison with his, his cock still inside me and my hands still clinging to him, as if letting go might cause me to slip away from this moment. His fingertips trailed up and down my spine, leaving tingles where the scratch marks remained. He began to gently massage my shoulders, moving slowly to my sides, grabbing my hips, making his way to my butt. My entire body melted into him. His skin against mine had never felt better.   
“Just so you know, I’ll beat the shit out of any man who touches you or tries to fuck you...” He groaned before he kissed me again and sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. His lungs rose and fell, my body moving with them, rocking me to sleep, and in that moment, I couldn't care less about any man other than the one I held in my arms.


	14. Chapter Fourteen – Thank God its Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload as a late Christmas gift. Happy Late Christmas. Drama is due for new year!

Chapter Fourteen – Thank God its Christmas  
Three months later  
Christmas   
December 24th 1981  
Exactly eight months pregnant – One month to go  
It was Christmas Eve and Freddie had bought a beautiful chalet in Austria. We had finally finished touring and were due back to London for a New Years eve for a countdown to new year with Queen. I was beyond heavily pregnant now, i could barely move around without anyone laughing and making jokes. The boys brought the last of the bags in while i decorated the Christmas tree, my black hair dye had faded leaving my hair a chocolate brown. Mary had warned me that dying hair with fumes could cause some problem in rare cases and Roger had requested i dodge such risks. I wore a bright red Christmas dress with little white spots on, my bump huge as i hung the decorations on the tree. John had returned back to London early to spend it with Veronica, her pregnancy also moving along. So it was just Freddie, me, Roger and Anita this Christmas.  
“Alright, i think that’s all! What do we fancy for dinner?” Brian questioned as i turned around, no one else was in the room and i flashed Brian a cheeky smile.  
“Oh my god...again? Meg seriously...Pizza, chips and ice cream? You’re going to never lose that baby weight you know, because it actually wont be baby weight anymore” He chuckled   
“I can’t help it...its a craving Bri” I said placing the box of decorations on the side “I’ll even come with you to the supermarket” He shrugged   
“If Rog is ok with you tagging along”  
“Hes with Freddie, they are watching some rubbish out back” I murmur as i pick up my coat struggling to put it on “Rog, baby i’m just heading out with Brian!” I shout but getting no response over him and Freddie yelling and cheering. Brian simply rolled his eyes.  
“And here is me doing all the hard labour...as usual” He said before helping me put my coat on.   
“In one month i’ll be joining the hard labour” I chuckle picking up my bag as he held my elbow leading me outside to the car.  
“Are you nervous?” He questioned me opening the car door for me to get inside. I shrugged slightly as i wobbled into the car bum first, wiggling into place. Brian closed the door moving around getting in the drivers side.  
“I’m terrified Brian. I’m twenty six and i’m scared...pain and what if something goes wrong”  
“So understanding of all those things but...you’re scared because of your age as well? What is it with you two and age” He laughed starting the car driving through the snow.  
“What do you mean us two?” I question him  
“Me and Rog had the same chat last week, hes scared that hes thirty-two Meg, hes a lot older than you and terrified of being a ‘old’ father” Brian shrugged.  
“He’s five years older” I laugh “Hardly an age gap...but i understand being terrified” Bri looked over at me.  
“Do you guys not talk about these things?” he asked which i returned a quick nod.  
“All the time mostly whenever you’re not performing or we’re discussing names or what we’re gonna decorate the nursery, emotions and feelings...but age never came up. I guess its our insecurities” He smiled simply.  
“Baby names?”  
“We made a deal, i pick the boy and he picks the girl. He wants Delilah, Delilah May Taylor” I looked over at Brian   
“May...?” He rose his eyebrows  
“Without you, we wouldn’t have ever have talked and only fought. You’ve helped us through the darkest days” I explained “So May is after you” I said happily  
“Its beautiful. I’m honoured. Now boys” He asked  
“Well, I was thinking Daniel Meddows Taylor” I look up at Brian   
“Why Daniel?”   
“I saw Roger write it down on his list of baby names five months ago” I chuckle “It was that or Felix and i had a cat called Felix when i was little and i cant unsee it as a cat name” I shrug  
“That’s a pretty fair enough comment. Anita has a cat called Felix too” He laughed “So really roger picked both names?” I nod   
“But I’m happy with that. The next one will be my choice for sure.  
“The next one?” Brian’s eyes widened   
“Roger wants a big family...see we talk” I laughed nudging Brian jokingly. We arrived at the market, as i struggled to get out. Luckily Brian caught my hand pulling me out, I leaned on the trolley for support moving around as Brian and I threw random items inside ranging from milk, bread, butter to chocolate, ice cream, beer and lemonade.   
“So what happens if you give birth earlier?” My eyes widened.  
“I...i don’t know. I guess i have the baby abroad. We go home boxing day so we should be ok...Right?” I ask more for support Brian nodded more agreeing to settle my nerves as we continued to shop.

We arrived back at the lodge to find the decorations finished, the fire lit and the smell of cookies filling the air. Roger swept me into his arms dipping me back only slightly kissing me passionately. My fingers laced in his hair tugging softly as i bit his lip, a grunt and growl escaping his lips as he took my hand, unfortunately. It was the hardest point this part of the pregnancy, the hormones through the roof and i was constantly horny for Roger. And i wasn’t being dramatic. It was constant. We could have sex sometimes six or seven times in a day and night sometimes more. My eyes met his with hungry look as my hand ran over his groin softly squeezing his hardening lump. A naughty smile spread his lips as they found mine again. He broke it quickly turning to the guys.  
“Guys...mind if we...-  
“Fuck?” Freddie laughed drinking champagne   
“Jesus, Roger... she’s eight months pregnant, you know sex can induce a early labour” Anita spoke softly sipping her drink.  
“Oh...uh...baby you got a problem?” His fingers moved down my arm slow, his voice angelic and seductive as i shook my head.  
“N-Nope...” My throat and lips dry as he took my hand leading me upstairs. Luckily i had wanted some alone time with him. I had brought something back in France and it was sexy. He led me past our bedroom and into a larger room with had a piano and drum set, two guitars and a bass centred at the back. Candles and rose petals flowed through the room. My eyes flickered around the room seeing a bottle of lemonade with two champagne glasses. He moved over to the record player setting the song. Love of my life playing softly in the background.  
“Now we’ve been so busy recently we completely forgot that we’ve been together a year and three weeks now” My eyes widened as i covered my mouth. How could i have forgotten such a big event?  
“Rog...baby...I’m so sorry” He moved close cupping my face  
“Baby we both forgot...It’s no one’s fault. We met one year ago and it’s been a rollercoaster ever since and now we’re one month off introducing these beautiful babies into the world. Happy anniversary my love” I leaned up wrapping my arms around him kissing him lovingly. It wasn’t just about sex. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of something he treasured.   
“I love you Roger. The light in my dark world, you’ve guided me and even though you can be a pain in my ass, i’d never miss a day of it” He lifted me up kissing me softly, his hands on my bum supporting me as he moved me to a sofa. “Wait is this what you and Freddie were doing up here?” I questioned him with a smile.  
“Maybe” He said positioning himself behind the piano, i couldn’t help but move over and lean on the piano top smiling down at him. The tune soft, his own touch added to it as he played the intro looking over at me. He didn't even watch where his fingers played; he knew it well enough, his eyes looking into mine. Suddenly i felt like that girl a year ago, young and in love, reckless but safe, waiting for Roger to notice me.  
"Love of my life, you've hurt me. You've broken my heart, and now you leave me. Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back, don't take it away from me. Because you don't know, what it means to me. Love of my life, don't leave me. You've taken my love, you now desert me" He paused playing some keys. My heart flew and fluttered with his gorgeous soft voice, his eyes still connected with mine as he sung to me.  
"Love of my life, can't you see? Bring it back, bring it back. Don't take it away from me, because you don't know, what it means to me. You will remember, when this is blown over, and everything's all by the way. When I grow older, I will be there at your side, to remind you how I still love you. I still love you..." He paused his fingers stopped playing as his eyes met mine. I couldn’t help but smile.  
“No drag tonight?” I chuckle  
“You in the mood for that?” He asked as he rose pulling me close by the waist.  
“Maybe” I purr against his lips  
“Shame, I heard Santa wanted to give you a visit” I raised my eyebrows  
“Am i on the naughty or nice list?” I purred sliding my dress down my body to my ankles showing off a black and red lacy little dress.  
“Have you had that on all day?” He drooled as i nodded  
“Yup” I say proudly. His fingers gripped my ass gripping my cheeks roughly, his nails claiming my skin as he leaned closer, his teeth biting my bottom lip before devouring them both within a kiss.   
“You fucking naughty girl. You are defiantly on the naughty list”  
“Oh I’m sure there is a way i can earn a spot on the naughty list” I whisper against his lips before slowly moving down his body, my knees against the floor, my bump making life harder to be sexy as I finally thump against the ground.   
“Oh my god, are you okay?” Roger panicked as i looked up at him nodding.  
“I miss being sexy. Remember we’re due downstairs so this is just a quickie” I chuckle before slowly getting comfortable and undoing his pants.  
“Fuck even sexier. So naughty Mrs Taylor. Dont worry, you’ll get yours later...you’ll be screaming for my cock by the time i’m done” And with that comment my lips enclose his cock head while my tongue is licking the sensitive seam beneath his cock head. My hands encircle his shaft and begin pumping and twisting. He gasped and groans his hands move to the back of my head, pulling me further down onto his cock.  
“FUCK Meg!” He whined. I have about three quarters of his thick, long cock in my mouth now. My tongue is moving rapidly. Darting. Swirling. My hands have moved down, cupping his balls with my left hand while my right has moved to his perineum. I am probing and stroking that sweet spot. His hands move to either side of my face and he begin pumping faster. I open my throat to take more of him into me. I can feel my nose press against his pubic bone and I have to hold my breath and suppress my gag reflex. Drool dribbles down my chin and onto my breasts, but it is so hot. Roger had always found it sexy, uninhibited and almost selfish in his abandoned need. I can't do this for long and pop off your cock, gasping for breath, while still stroking your balls and perineum. I dive back on again and repeat the face fucking but within moments his screams and roars fill the room as his hot load enters my throat, his cock deep at the back of my throat as he holds my head in place. I feel it bopping slightly before leaning back against the piano. He took my hands helping me up to my feet smiling down at me widely.   
“Baby, you are beautiful” He whispered leaning down kissing, his fingers lost within my hair as he claimed my lips.  
“Guys hurry the fuck up, pizza is ready” Freddie yelled as Rog let out a raspy chuckle   
“I promise we will continue this later” He purred against my lips, his thumb running along my lips “Fuck. How can someone be so beautiful” He whined.  
“Guys hurry up!!!” Brian yelled “Freddie is eating the ice cream” My eyes widened as i pulled up my dress quicker than i had moved in a very long time.   
“God forbid someone threatens the craving food” Roger chuckles following me downstairs.


	15. Chapter Fifteen – Thank God it’s Christmas – Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two... Christmas Day

Chapter Fifteen – Thank God it’s Christmas – Part Two   
Christmas Day

Christmas morning, the sound of silence...wrong, the house filled with Christmas music as the snow fell softly outside; the wind blew gently as i stared outside. Softly watching before hearing the room welcome with the sound of yelling.   
“That’s not how you cook the turkey!” Roger yelled  
“Well, I’m fairly sure i know how to cook a turkey!” Anita muttered as i spun around on the swirling chair getting comfortable. Fight – round two.  
“No we agreed no meat this year!” Brian’s yelling followed  
“No you ordered it and we chose to ignore” Roger snapped back  
“Do you know how many innocent animals are killed just to satisfy your urges at Christmas” Brian snapped.   
“Bri, darling I don’t think animals can satisfy Roger” Freddie chuckled nudging me as i dug another scoop of ice cream from the tub sitting at watching.   
“Ugh Freddie can you just mute your sexual nature for one second. This is serious” Brian muttered.  
“Someones lacking a sexual nature...” Freddie chuckled “Poor Anita...” He continued  
“Look as much as i love your comments Fred! I had a nut loaf out defrosting all night, where is it?” Everyone looked blankly at one another before looking over at me.  
“What?” I mumble eating another spoonful “I haven’t touched anything today, well except, toast, some biscuits, i ate some of the stuffing...you know Anita asked for tester. Uhh Pringles...chocolate...and some weird nutty thing that tasted like cardboard” I shrug   
“Oh god Meg that was it!” Brian sighed   
“No no no...this was in the fridge, half already eaten, nothing was out defrosting” I say standing up taking the packaging from the bin “See, i only ate a bit cause well..it tasted worst today than it did last night”   
“You ate it frozen? You can get sick!” Brian said concerned  
“Well, my morning sickness hasn’t exactly stopped yet so...” . I shrug as Roger puts his arm around me.  
“Don’t bully my wife!” Roger chuckle “Shes very delicate after last night”   
“Well maybe if you hadn’t of fucked her into next year she wouldn’t have eaten half the fridge” brian mumbled before walking out the kitchen, all our eyes watching as he opened the door, Pauk Prenter standing in our doorway.  
“Paul darling!” Freddie said happily “You made it” We all just stared at him. No one likes Paul, he was a lying, manipulative piece of shit who had Freddie wrapped right around his finger. Everyone could see it and he had been doing it since way before i came along Mary had told me, everyone could see it except Freddie that it is.   
“Anything for you” His Irish, snaky voice made the pit of my stomach churn. The one person i hated the same amount as my parents.  
“I suddenly feel like joining Brian” I say grabbing my coat pushing past Paul, Bri wrapped his scarf around me as Roger followed me outside.  
“I hope she doesn’t slip. Its awfully slippery. Wouldn’t want to harm the babies now” Paul made a comment to Roger.  
“Another comment like that and i throw you out the fucking window” Roger muttered pushing past him. We headed out into the snow as Roger and Brian both held each arm as we moved down the hill slightly.  
“Who the fuck invited the prick” I mumble   
“Fred I’m guessing” Brian said softly as he brushed off the snow from the bench before sitting me down on it.  
“Well no one else would fucking invite him would they. What the hell does Fred see in the fucking twat weasel?”   
“Babe i refuse to stay while he’s here. I can’t. I don’t even feel comfortable under the same roof as him. I’ll have dinner and presents but i won’t sleep here, i know he doesn’t like me or you and i don’t trust him around the babies. I’d rather sleep in the car” I say   
“There is another cabin out back, all decorated and done up, I was going to surprise Anita with it tonight but I’m sure she would understand” I felt bad for taking the moment away from Brian but i couldn’t share a roof with that man.  
“Are you sure Bri?” Roger asked brushing the snow from his dirty blond hair.  
“Yeah, well she’s heavily pregnant, she deserves to feel relaxed and comfortable and i wouldn’t want to share a roof with him if i were in your condition. I can surprise her when we’re home. We leave tomorrow so relax. This time tomorrow we’ll be driving home and getting that ferry to sweet old England” Brian said softly standing up. “I’m gonna go save Anita!” He chuckled moving away.  
“Bri!” I call out   
“Yeah?”  
“Sorry about the nut loaf. I’ll fix you up what Mary fed me when i had a veggy phase” I say softly  
“I’m sorry for snapping” He said patting my head softly “Don’t be too long, you’ll catch your death”   
“Dont worry we’ll be along soon” Roger said reassuring him, i lean down scooping a ball of snow together and throwing it at his back.  
“I’ll get you for that” He chuckled throwing another back at me. A let out a soft giggle as Roger pulled me into his arms wrapping his coat around me too. Together we began walking down towards the lake, it was quiet and white surrounded us as we walked, his hand on my stomach feeling all the babies kicking around inside me.  
“I have a feeling they are going to be early” I blurt out.  
“Well, as long as they leave it two weeks so i can sort out their nursery” Roger chuckled “Have you decided on a boy’s name?” He asked looking at me. I stop walking and turn and face him.  
“Daniel Meddows Taylor” A smile appeared instantly.  
“You saw my notepad” I bring my finger up to my lips   
“Shh. I have no idea what you’re talking about” I lean up kissing him “But remember...I get to name the next one, boy or girl its my choice” I say softly   
“You can name them all if you want baby” He whispered “I’m happy if you’re happy” He said brushing his fingers over my cheek. His warm lips melt my cold ones warming them instantly.  
“I love you!” He whispered  
“I love you” I replied.

The afternoon flew by as i whipped up some bubble and squeak for Brian, which was mashed potato and some vegetables and cooked nuts. I served it up on a bowl on the other end of the table away from the turkey. Everyone was dressed to their best, the boys all in suits and me and Anita in dresses. I wore a lovely little black number, that perfect little black dress that shows off my curves, bump included. Anita wore a dark green long dress that suited her perfectly and really brought out her eye colour. Roger wore the tux i loved most, it was a grey chequered colour and grey pants, Brian, wore just a normal brown white shirt and brown pants. Freddie was all in black with a crown fitted perfectly on his head like the true Queen he was. Paul....no one cared less.   
“Thank you Meg for this” Brian said softly as i moved back up the table,   
“You are welcome. I probably don’t pull it off as well as Mary” I said turning around seeing Paul standing directly blocking my path to Roger.  
“Oh wow...bit of pickle here. Mind moving...” Paul smirked   
“Bit hard when I’m carrying an army inside me” i snap pushing past him. He slammed into the table, the wine glasses banging together chiming.  
“You ok babe?” Roger asked.  
“Fine” I say shortly hearing the door open  
“Surprise!” Freddie yelled as Mary stepped through the door, tears flooded over my cheeks as i ran across the room wrapping my arms around her. My head buried into her snowy cold clothing as i sobbed softly.   
“Hormones?” Mary chuckled.  
“Big ones...” Everyone said in sync  
“Happy and tears are the new stage” Roger said softly  
“Horny too” Freddie added, Mary laughed brushing her fingers through my hair.  
“You are massive. How are my precious babies?” She bent down   
“Well, we know the sex” It had been so long since i had seen Mary and she’d been so busy, everytime i called i missed her or she never picked up. She’d written to me occasionally when she could, it was the issue with life now. People got busier. We all had our own lives now. So much had changed within a year. A year ago i was sat at home thinking of what outfit to wear to meet Roger and now i was married and living with him.  
“Sexes?” She asked looking up at me  
“Boy and a girl” I say as tears dribble over her cheeks, she covers her mouth shocked as another man came to the door.  
“Who is your friend Mary?” Freddie ask looking at him, I stared at him not recognising him.  
“Oh this is David, my boyfriend” She said standing up. Everyone froze turning looking at Freddie, it was official. Him and Mary were over for sure.  
“Did you know?” Freddie asked looking at me as i shook my head  
“No”   
“Meg didn’t know. We’ve barely spoken...”Mary admitted “More for that reason” I turned slowly looking at Mary.  
“You stopped talking to me because of a fucking guy?” I snapped  
“Meg you moved out after a few months”  
“I was pregnant...wait i don’t even need to answer this. I’m not in the wrong here. I may have moved out but i kept in contact...called, visited, we had coffee every Saturday and shopped. You though...you cut me out like our friendship meant nothing. Twenty years you threw away” I stepped back holding my bump “Go...” I say softly, Roger moved behind me.  
“You heard the girl” Freddie said   
“I think its for the best if you stay at a hotel for the night. Let the air cool” Roger said trying to make the situation less tense. I avoided eye contact with Mary, before turning curling into Roger.  
“Meg...don’t be stupid. You’ll need me” Mary snapped   
“Just go...” Roger said “Let her calm down please” He urged her before Freddie stepped in front of me.   
“I’m sorry Mary, but I’m looking out for Meg...we’ll talk once we are home” Freddie said seeing Mary out. Mary stepped out as Freddie closed the door behind her. I curled into Roger as Freddie stroked my hair.  
“Oh well isn’t this just awful” Paul smirked sipping his wine. My head perked up, my tear stained cheeks red as i slowly walked towards him, my fingers grasping a bottle of red wine off the side as i lifted it pouring it over him silently staring at him  
“Oh dear, such a pickle...” I say sadistically until the last drop. Brian and Roger chuckled before Freddie’s glare silenced them.  
“Merry fucking Christmas guys” I mutter grabbing my coat “I’ll be at the other cabin. You stay and enjoy the last of Christmas. I want to be alone” I say to Roger.  
“Meg!” He argued   
“Please Roger...” I begged and he nodded.   
“Fine...” He smiled “Be careful. It’s slippery” Roger warned, but i remained silent as i left the cabin heading out into the snow. Closing the door behind me, tears flooded over my cheeks as i slowly moved down to the swing sitting down. My sobs trying to remain silent i cry. My best friend deliberately stopped talking to me because of a guy...and Freddie. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve before standing up making my way down to the other cabin. 

I was awoken to the soft sound of music and my name being called from afar. Distant but becoming more and more as my eyes flutter open a few times adjusting to the light, my eyes meeting Rogers.  
“Babe...whats the time” I groan rubbing my eyes  
“Christmas time” He said as i leaned up seeing him, Brian and Anita. No Freddie, he must have stayed with Paul. The music was soft and who was it...i chuckle it wasn’t Christmas, it wasn’t Queen...it was the Beatles, my second favourite band. Rogers doing i had gathered, I smiled up at everyone.  
“I wasn’t going to have to miss Christmas baby” Roger smiled  
“None of us were” Anita smiled; on the coffee table was a small display of nibbles and cold cuts, a proper English buffet.  
“Guys...Thank you” I say sobbing again.  
“Happy tears?” Brian questioned and all i could respond with was a nod. Roger’s thumb wiped away my tears as he placed a soft tender kiss on my lips before handing me a small box. A smile spread my lips as i tore off the paper in a hurry.  
“Whoaaa” He cheered “Theres a catch” He urged as i tilted my head   
“A catch to a Christmas present? Okay... shoot”   
“You must never take it off, no matter what” I nodded   
“Promise” I said opening the box, a rose gold heart hung on a gold chain with a black little diamond on the edge of the right hand side of the heart.  
“Open it” He said excited. And doing so i popped it open, inside was a black and white photo of me and roger on our wedding day and the other the baby scan which revealed our twins.   
Oh no...  
Tears...  
Happiness...  
Love...  
Everything in-between  
Hot, salty tears dribbled down my hot cheeks as i wiped them away sighing frustrated. Roger then handed me another gift, my eyes beaming down at it as i opened it up. It was thin, like a letter. I opened it and slid out a letter reading...  
Dear Mrs Taylor,  
I have been informed by your husband and friend Mary Austin, that you are a talented photographer and writer and i am interested in hiring you as an intern and photography assistant which will begin in the summer of Eighty-Two, giving you six months to give birth and find some assistance to look after your children in which i will be honoured to offer childcare for you and your husband.  
Yours sincerely  
David Bailey.  
My eyes widened as i looked down staring at the letter, my hands trembling as i just stared. Brian and Roger’s voice hummed in the background. Everything i had ever wanted right here in letter form. Everything i had fought my entire life for, right here within my grasps.   
“D-David...Bailey...”  
“Famous Photographer”  
“I...”  
“I cant...breathe” I stand up clapping and crying and screaming and jumping up and down full of excitement, tears owning me again as i wrapped myself around Roger.  
“I love you...i love you...i fucking love you... you amazing man” I say kissing him over and over repeating and declaring my love.  
“So...you like it?” Roger smirked knowing damn right he had done well, and in all fairness it made me feel so much better about his present, tears rolling down my cheeks as he wiped them.  
“Why must i cry all the time” I whine  
“Hormones...” Anita chuckled as she handed Brian her present, it was a long thin box. Roger sat beside me as i handed him a small box in return. His eyes lit up as he saw the key in the box.  
“Please tell me this isn’t...” He looked at me  
“I bought it, with my savings” I chuckle “All of them and you’re so worth it, especially after all of this”  
“You bought me a Ferrari?” He gasped as i nodded “Meg...I called around a few people, you spent”  
“Everything on the man i love, the man who has given me a beautiful husband, perfect marriage, perfect life full of adventure and two beautiful babies...you made my life worth living”  
“But this is...”  
“A Ferrari 308 GTB” He eyes widened and his jaw dropped “The car you’ve been eying up for months” Our moment paused by the sound of Brian.  
“Is this real?” He spoke staring into the box, she gave a short nod.  
“Whats up guys?” I ask looking over at them.  
“Anita...shes...expecting...too” Now Brian was crying.  
“its catchable” She chuckle  
“Pregnancy or tears?” Roger laughed   
“Both” She chuckled  
“Guys congratulations. I had no idea you were even trying...” I say hugging Anita and then Brian.  
“We weren’t but now...now we’re on the family train too”   
The room lit up with happiness and there was nothing but pure energy in the room. Nothing to ruin the moment and thats how the night continued until about 5am when i found myself being carried to bed by Roger.  
“Roggie” I groan half asleep.  
“Yeah baby?” He said laying me down on the bed removing my slippers. He pulled the bed sheet up but not before kissing the baby bump. “Goodnight my tiny drummers and photographers” I giggle a little.  
“Thank you” I say as my eyes get heavy  
“For?” His voice was soft as he tucked me in, he got in the other side and rolled me into his arms, my arms wrapped around him. “So what you thanking me for baby?” He whispered as he stroked my hair, my eyes extremely heavy. We were due up in like three hours to head home and i couldn’t look forward to it anymore. Home and safe in case the babies came, Christmas had started hectic, grown complicated and ended perfectly.  
“Thanking”  
My words heavy and barely stringing a sentence together was a great difficulty  
“You...for...coming...into...my... life...and...making...me...the...happiest...woman...alive” My breath heavy as i finally drifted off. A snore escaped my lips followed by a chuckle from Roger.


	16. Chapter Sixteen – Another One Bites The Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, now i was going to wait until New Years Eve but...i have three other chapters also written and due for uploading.

Chapter Sixteen – Another One Bites The Dust  
New Years Eve  
One week later...  
Due date - Fifteen days 

The snow fell softly outside; the smell of paint filled the air as laughter from the other room filled the atmosphere. It was nice to be home, I was one week away from being nine months but everything hurt. My feet, my back, I spent most the time now curled up on the sofa of wobbling to the bathroom. All the boys were here helping Roger decorating the nursery. They had done it a beautiful lemon yellow or so we had discussed. The boys had figured it was best to surprise me, but the afternoon was flying by as Queen was due to perform tonight and do the countdown for New Years Eve. Tonight was going to be an interesting turn of events for me, considering I could barely walk. Anita had helped me find a beautiful dress that tried to hide how huge I looked. I hadn’t seen Mary since Christmas and honestly I couldn’t care less. I was mad, furious; I had no words to explain my anger. She had tried to call but Roger just told her I needed space which was exactly what I needed.  
“It’s ready!!” Freddie said clapping his hands as he ran down the stairs, with no paint on him at all.  
“Did you even do any painting?” I chuckle as I put one hand behind me pushing myself up to my feet; Freddie reached out helping me up.  
“Of course not darling, I’m a performer not a decorator” I couldn’t help but chuckle, typical Freddie “Bet you can’t wait to get these guys out huh?” He questioned  
“Oh god yes, don’t get me wrong it’s been wonderful but I miss seeing my toes and not going to the bathroom every two minutes” I laughed  
“Well Rog has been saying you’re hoping to have more?”   
“Yeah...well we will. Lots but next year is going to be busy, I’ve got my job and you’ve got that world tour being planned for the end of next year!” He laughed  
“Damn right and you are going to photograph it all!” I raised my eyebrows.  
“You want me to travel with you around the world...with two babies?” I question  
“Of course darling, childcare was created for a reason. I’m sure we can find a nanny willing to travel” I nodded.  
Me and Roger hadn’t discussed that far ahead; we hadn’t gotten past the birth plan yet let alone plans for the end of next year and beginning of the year after. It all seemed rushed and ahead of itself. I found it hard to breathe as Freddie led me upstairs. Everything would be fine, I knew it would be. I could just tell, Roger said the family was important to him and if travelling around with him so he didn’t miss them growing up was important then I would do it. Freddie opened the nursery door; it was bright as the snowy white light brightened the room. It was yellow with large sticker jungle animals on the walls. I closed my eyes battling my tears as I reopened them seeing two cribs and one blue and one pink Moses baskets on a rocking stand, furniture matching the cribs.  
“Guys...this is...”  
“You like it?” Roger smiled, he was covered in paint as well was John and Brian.  
“I love it!” I wrap my arms around him kissing him softly “Thank you everyone!” I looked around as Roger wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him. Safe and happy the room was perfect, the boys looked so proud of themselves and within reason, it was beautiful.  
“Oh damn guys, its half four, we’ve got two hours before being at the BBC Studios” John said looking at his watch.  
“Oh shit is it that late? I told Anita I’d be home at one to visit her parents” Brian murmured.   
“Go boys...and thank you this is perfect!” I say heading out the room, I stop shortly feeling a sharp pain inside my stomach. It felt like a sharp tearing, my insides being stretched. “Ahhhh” I gasp grabbing the wall for support. Brian and Roger rushed holding me up.  
“It’s too soon!” Roger panicked  
“Calm down drama queen her waters haven’t broken...” Brian muttered helping me into the bedroom; he slowly helped me onto the edge of the bed as Roger propped up some pillows  
“I’m not sleeping guys, I have to get dressed, do my hair, my makeup” I groan leaning up, panting through the sharp pains   
“It's probably just contractions...she’ll experience a few of them heading up to the labour. It’s not actual labour but you really should be resting Meg, this just means they are ready...even if you aren’t maybe you should skip tonight, spend it at home. We can cancel I’m sure Bowie can step in or Madonna...” Brian rolled his eyes  
“I am not staying in! I am coming now enough go home, get dressed and let’s stop panicking. These two can wait another twenty-four hours...” I look down at my bump “Come tomorrow please!”  
“Oh yes...that’s definitely going to work darling...asking politely” Freddie chuckled.  
“Well Freddie, I really don’t want to spend my first New Year eve with my husband pushing out to watermelons...” I murmur  
“Uh just to clarify they aren’t...”  
“Brian...” Roger snapped “She was making a joke...”   
“Right, well let’s go. I mean it’s going to take Meg two hours just to get up” Freddie chuckled as I threw my slipper across the room, hitting his arm.  
“All these fat jokes...don’t see you guys struggling...” I flop back, my hair puffing up against the pillows as I kick my legs up on the bed, John and Freddie headed out the room as Brian smiled down at me. He showed me a smile and nod before heading out the room too, Roger followed to show them out. I rolled off the bed onto all fours with a thump, my hand reaching up grabbing the side table bringing myself up to my feet as I wobbled over to my dressing table. I began to strip off my eyes drifting over to my reflection in the mirror. My stomach huge, covered in stretch marks.   
“I use to be hot” I murmur running my hands over my bump  
“You still are” Roger whispered moving behind me, his lips brushing over my neck softly “Do you think we have time for a quickie?” I chuckle   
“A quickie in my condition, the closest that details is a blow job...”   
“Oh god no...I was the full treasure chest baby” He turned me around moving “You on top...” Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine again. He was pulling my entire body closer to his, grinding his cock between my legs. 

My panties were already drenched when he pulled down his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and his eager hard, thick cock slid out of its restraints. I took this as my cue to take off my underwear but I struggled, Roger chuckled bending down and helped me slip out of my red granny undies, revealing my trimmed pussy. I had recently been and had it waxed for his pleasure and ready for birth. I wanted it to be a clean situation. He sat on the bed and pulled me back on top him, burying his face between my breasts. 

His cock was already wet from my juices, rubbing against my lower lips. At times its tip would lightly brush against my tender clit and send waves like electric shocks through my body.

"God, I want you in me," I moaned in his ear while nibbling his earlobe.

I could feel his cock stir in reply.

"Yeah? Well recently me and my cock is all you want...my princess is always hungry" he asked his pale eyes measuring the longing in mine. One of his hands slipped between my legs. He placed his thumb on my clitoris, pressing it as if it was a button. I trembled from pleasure.

"Well you and pizza...and chocolate...and tea!" I gasped.

"Are you sure just those four things?"

His finger slowly circled on my clitoris. It felt so good I thought I might pass out soon.

"Fuck..." My mind went blank and white feeling his pleasure.

There was a smile of approval on Roger's face. He adjusted his cock for me to sit on; his head already glimmering with pre-cum. 

as I lowered myself on it, the wide tip spread my moist lower lips. I gasped in delight as I felt him fill me up, and from the look on his face I could see Roger was ecstatic. He enjoyed fucking me pregnant more than I could ever expect. His hands were on my hips, aiding my descent on his cock. His member was stretching me from the inside, I could fell, its surface comfortably smooth.

We started slowly, that was best and the doctor had recommended slow starts in case it induced labour, his hands moving my hips up and down on his cock.  
"My god, you're so wet," he moaned and I felt inclined to agree with him. It felt like his cock was milking my juices out of me “then again, when aren’t you...for daddy” He growled against my ear.

His hands regularly moved down behind my hips to grab my ass. His hands squeezed my cheeks in delirium. 

"Oh Meg" he moaned between kisses on my pointy nipples. He pushed my entire body harder down on his cock. 

"Fuck, Roger!" I complained, hoping he'd never stop. It is then he begun thrusting his cock up inside my pussy from underneath me. It increased the friction on my g-spot and I begun to feel lightheaded from the pleasure building up. It felt like a water balloon was being filled up inside me and the next thrust might be enough to make it burst.

"Oh, yes! Roger!" I shouted as I grabbed his shoulders for support. "You're going to make me cum."

"Meg," he sighed, his breathing heavy and panting, gasping for air through the pleasure.

We came at the same time. I could just barely distinguish the twitching of his cock through the burst of my orgasm. It was impossible for me to say how much of the ejaculation inside me was his and what was mine. I simply collapsed on top of him, breathing heavier than I did during my adventures up the stairs or race to the bathroom

"Wow, fucking happy new year..." he breathed out eventually, his arms wrapped loosely around me “I love you princess!” He breathed.  
“I love you my sexy drummah” I smirk kissing his lips once more, holding me in his arms for a few moments.

We arrived at Wembley Arena, the BBC had hired it out for New Year, we had arrived a little late but Brian and Roger were testing different outfits, Roger couldn’t decide between his white loose shirt or a red questionable shirt that showed off his abs and another black and white stripped turtleneck. I stood with my arms crossed in the dressing room, a yawn escaping my lips, it was coming up to ten pm and Queen was due at Ten thirty to begin. I was glowing apparently as everyone kept telling me, glowing and yet I felt like my spine was preparing to leave my body. I groaned and moved into Roger’s makeup chair kicking my feet up on a speaker as John strummed up bass checking the strings. Freddie doing his warm ups in the other room, the stage area built up and it was huge, fit for a Queen, the one and only Queen. I had never seen something so big; I got to my feet looking through the doors of the trailer following the sound of the crowd. I came to a huge curtain which was partly open, the entire arena full of people. I couldn’t help but smile, it was overwhelming, I could feel the babies kicking inside me almost in sync with the crowd singing Bohemian Rhapsody in the crowd.   
“See, this is what your daddy and his family do, they send everyone crazy...I hope you’ll be like them. Full of energy...” I say jumping feeling hands land on my bump from behind.  
“Hey princess!” Roger’s hot breath, breathed on my neck “And don’t worry, they will be like us...that boy is going to be a drummer like his daddy...and our little girl...she’ll be queen” He kissed the back of my neck moving in front of me.  
“A drummer...now that is something I want to see” I chuckle  
“Are you okay baby? No pain?” I brush my fingers over his cheek softly, how had I landed myself someone so perfect.  
“I’m fine, well other than my back, feet, bladder, my body...I’m horny and they are kicking the crap out of me...but yeahhh I’m great baby” He laughed with me  
“They are just preparing for daddy to rock the fuck out of the stadium...” I shake my head as he locked his arms around my waist pulling me close, his lips brushing into mine, his hands moving up getting tangled in my hair. His fingers unclipping my clip letting my loosely curled hair fall to my shoulders. “I prefer it down”  
“Hey now...I’m the one who tugs on hair...not you” He raised his eyebrow  
“I remember a few times of me tugging...do I need to remind you later?” I giggled childlike  
“Guys can you not plan you fucking sessions here, you’re killing my buzz” Brian whined moving past us with Freddie and John  
“Oh by the way speaking of fucking...well not really...you guys need milk, I used the last on my coffee this morning...” Freddie poked Roger “Oh and coffee too” Roger rolled his eyes.  
“Did you leave anything in our kitchen?”   
“Yeah...the kettle and mugs” Freddie said as the lights on the stage turned on.  
“Wait here for me baby...when it comes to the countdown I want you by my side out there” I nodded  
“I’ll be right here baby the entire time...well unless I need the toilet” His lips crushed mine and in my gut it felt perfect, the whole evening was perfect, I closed my eyes and placed my hands on his cheeks before hearing that voice.  
“Freddie! Don’t forget your crown!” Paul shouted over the yelling crowd, he barged past me and Roger, Rogers hands held onto me keeping me supported.  
“Oi you piss flap...can you be a bit more fucking careful, I know that you know she’s pregnant and you aren’t the only human...sorry questionable being here” Roger snapped  
“Calm down princess...”  
“No...Why is he even here Fred?” Brian asked  
“Because I asked him to be...he’s loyal...and that’s something so hard to come by nowadays...wouldn’t you say Roger?” My eyes darted to Freddie, I didn’t understand what he was insinuating but if he was trying to say Roger wasn’t loyal he was mistaken.  
“Ignore him Meg, he’s drunk” Brian tapped Rogers back “Fred...you can be such a prick” He continued and just like that the evening had gone from perfect to fucked up within moments.  
“Roger please don’t let me stay here with him, can’t I come up and sit by the drums with you....please. I don’t feel comfortable near him...and the babies don’t kick around him and that makes me feel even more uneasy”   
“Hmm, you want to come and sit beside daddy on the drums babies?”   
Was he talking to me in code and the babies out loud?   
Sexy...  
Typical Roger  
“I’ll come sit on daddy...sorry with daddy...” His eyes shot up at me  
“And just like that I’m rock hard. Uhh...I’ll be fucking you into next year baby” He grabbed the back of my head kissing me roughly taking my hand leading me up the ramp to his drums. He pulled the curtain back as Freddie jump up and down warming up.  
“Ladies and Gentleman...her royal highness...QUEEN!!! BRINGING YOU INTO THE YEAR OF EIGHTY-TWO!!!” Someone shouted as Roger jumped up lifting his hand before seating himself on his stool, another man brought a stool up beside him but behind him, so I couldn’t get in the way. It was loud, but it was thrilling and my adrenaline was pumping like crazy.  
“Now we’re gonna kick tonight off with something a little more up my street, you’re gonna really enjoy this, it’s really loud” Roger said over the mic “Ready Freddie?” He smiled down at me and I found myself resisting taking him right there.  
“It's so easy, but I can't do it, so risky - but I gotta chance it. It's so funny, there's nothing to laugh about, my money, that's all you wanna talk about. I can see what you want me to be, but I'm no fool” Freddie began to sing softly while playing his piano. 

The evening went on and on until finally midnight was upon us, everyone came up onstage, fellow groupies, band helpers, Anita, Veronica – who was very pregnant and it was showing. I couldn’t help but pity her; she had no idea of the pain and tortures her body was about to venture. Rogers fingers slipped from mine as I stood beside him, people budging me as everyone tried to fit on the stage, his eyes never left me as he stared at me.   
“I love you princess” He shouted over everyone  
“I love you...” I said trying to reach for his hand but everyone got in the way, he was only in front of me, I could tug his shirt easily.  
“Ten!” The countdown began  
“Nine” Roger looked back at me smiling widely  
“Eight” He turned around.  
“Seven” Brian and Anita smiled  
“Six” I felt myself getting pulled back.  
“Roger...” I tried to shout at the same with “FIVE!” Everyone getting louder  
“Four” A hand...  
“Three” A mouth covered, my legs kicking but being pregnant resisting was a struggle, my eyes wide as I saw Rogers blonde shaggy hair disappear between the crowd of people.  
“Roger...” I screamed through the gloved hand. He couldn’t hear. He wouldn’t...over all these people, my eyes wide and panicked.  
“Two...” Everyone was happy as a sharp pain struck my arm, my eyes dropping to see a needle or something in my upper arm. My head spun almost too quickly, my entire body fell limp as my legs weakened beneath me, this wasn’t right. What the hell was that, time felt like it had slowed down in that moment or paused. The more I fought the more my body resisted me. My eyes fell heavy as I felt tears burning the edge of my eye line, burning to overflow and be free, but even crying were a new failure to me and that was saying something considering all I could do was cry. Someone lifted me up off the ground and cradled me in their arms holding me close to their chest with a grunt.   
“She’ll need another dose” I heard them say but their voice was hazy probably from whatever they had given me. They moved and dodged people heading into the emergency exit. My head tilted back staring up at the sky as a droplet of rain fell on it, cheering distant as fireworks entered my vision, beautiful colours exploding in my view.  
“H...ha...” I tried to speak “N...ne...” Bu words failed me  
“Another dose, she’s trying to scream” The voice ordered. I wasn’t trying to scream. I could barely talk, how was I expected to scream. I wanted Roger...  
“Rog...gah” My voice drooled as another sharp prick entered me, my entire body weakening and helpless as they continued and carried me. My fingers twitched slightly with the remaining part of movement, I slowly dragged my hand up, with my limited movement to my necklace Roger had given me at Christmas. Outside of the exit a van waited as I was carried around to the back and dumped inside. The figure leaned over me seeing me holding the necklace.  
“We don’t need that anymore” He laughed. It was a man...with an accent. Cheering silenced as an alarm went off...the necklace ripped my neck and thrown to the ground.  
“Find my fucking wife!!!” I heard as the doors to the back of the van slammed shut, my vision going completely black as the van began to move quickly, my heavy limp body rolled onto my back from the movement of the van. I was barely conscious, fading in and out when a light came on, my vision completely blurred.  
“I’m so sorry, this is the last one. It will just make you sleep and make it easier to move you” A voice spoke heavily, but I couldn’t tell if it was female or male.  
““It will be instant with the condition she’s in” Another voice announced “She’s already had two” The voice shouted. Whoever it was brushed my hair from my neck.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t affect the babies, at most it will bring on labour but we don’t want that...YET...” the voice beside me spoke.  
“How the fuck is she not passed out...two fucking doses” An angry voice yelled.  
“She’s the wife of Roger fucking Taylor...she’s gotta be stubborn” They said before removing the lid from the tip of the needle “No one is going to find you until we want them to that I can certainly promise you. It’s time to sleep” The voice said slowly injecting the needle into my neck. Her eyes tried to pin on them; I failed to speak as much as my mind screamed at me to shout for help. The tight prick against my neck stung as my eyes flinched slightly before feeling them fluttering shut.   
“Roger...” was the last thought it my head I remember thinking.

Rogers POV

“I love you princess” I shout  
“I love you” Her voice soft but quiet, she was tired but happy.  
She was beautiful  
Gorgeous  
Glowing  
Mother of my children, I couldn’t help but smile looking back at her, my sweaty hands lost hers but I tried to refind them as the counting down began. I was exhausted, a yawn escaping my lips. Preparation for parenting life, sleep was something I was use to lacking and soon would be barely nonexistent once the babies and band life kicked off.   
“Ten”   
“Nine” I turned around looking at her, she was smiling and staring at me, she looked in so much discomfort, after this I wouldn’t stay for the party; I’d take her home, run her a bath and put her to bed. Maybe even a record and a small new year’s dance before bed. How did I end up with someone so loyal and special, she loved me...with all her heart and it pained me because I felt exactly the same way about her. I would kill for her, fight for her...live for her and love her forever until my dying breath.  
“Eight” Freddie nudged me grabbing my attention  
“Seven”  
“Six”  
“Five”  
“Four”  
“Three”  
“Two”  
I turn around  
“One”  
She’s gone. Where the fuck is she?  
“MEG!” I scream, Brian and Freddie looking over at me, their faces confused.  
“She’s gone” I shout over the god damn fireworks  
“Sound the alarm” Brian shouted to a stage man  
“Fucking NOW!” Freddie snapped as the alarm sounded.  
“FIND MY FUCKING WIFE” My world froze in that instant. She didn’t just go, she was taken. She was happy; she wouldn’t have just up at left. I found myself wandering, lost, alone, concerned, tears flooding over my cheeks...this is how she must have felt always crying. I found myself outside Wembley in the car park, in the rain. The smell of petrol filled the air as something crunched beneath my feet. My blurred teary vision made it hard to see as I slowly bent down seeing what it was...  
“What is it?” Brian asked as I rose to my feet holding the gold chain.  
“She’s been taken...” I said holding her necklace in my hand tightly “SOME FUCKING TWAT HAD KIDNAPPED...MY WIFE AND BABIES...” I fell to my knees  
“We will find her” Brian said trying to reassure me.  
“I need my fucking wife...I can’t...I can’t live without her again” I felt my heart breaking inside my chest. Such a pain, it was unbearable.   
“Meg”


	17. Chapter Seventeen – Stone Cold Crazy

Chapter Seventeen – Stone Cold Crazy

Hours later

Voices, shouting, it was ear pitching as my vision blurred in and out of consciousness. I groaned feeling the pain my neck as my fingers twitched. My entire body numb, I couldn’t feel anything except the sharp pain in my neck and arm. My next thought was Roger, the babies? The boys. Everything came tumbling down on top of me before the voices became clearer as my eyes opened up slightly. The light dim, before brightening making my eyes close again.  
“Just put her here” a male voice ordered.  
“You can’t do this...” A female voice shouted “she’s heavily pregnant”  
“That’s the point. We’re following the instructions...get the money and get out...don’t get the money...take the brats”   
“Those brats...” The woman huffed almost shocked “You fucking monsters. I have to tell Roger...” I heard a commotion.  
“Fucking stop the crazy bitch. She’ll ruin everything” Screaming and banging hit my ear drums followed by slap and a sharp scream.  
“Ahhh” Followed by a thump, a big one followed by silence.  
“She’s awakening” said another voice  
“Fuck sake...everything just slow the fuck down” Said the angry voice before a sharp feeling hit my neck again.  
“Put her in the truck...Mary is no use to us now, drug her and put her to bed. She’ll think it was a dream” He ordered as felt a cold sharpness invade my neck. My eyes heavy, my fingers twitching returning to a lifeless state like the rest of my body.  
“Roger...” I moan softly as I drift off once again. 

Two weeks later...

Silence...

No wait...

Birds...

It’s cold...

Pain...

My eyes fluttered open a few times to a bright light shining on my face and skin. An aching pulling feeling claimed my attention as my blurred vision began to clear slightly. I was facing a window looking outside. The sun was disappearing behind clouds, that was the first thing I noticed followed by a chill. I was sat upright in a chair facing a window; I looked outside as my eyes fluttered shut heavily, my head dropping forward the impact waking me back up again.  
A lake and white...snow...it was snow. I was in the mountains? I questioned everything surrounding my. My fingers twitched feeling each other finally; my body was beginning to become less numb, before noticing my hands were bound. My hair clung to my skin as I looked down at my partly ripped dress. Confusion flooded me as I pulled my head back up; dizziness flooded my brain as if I’d just got off a ride at some crazy theme park. I felt an urge building inside my, an uneasy feeling. I threw my head forward forcefully as I threw up.   
Tears dribbled down my cheeks as I noticed my ankles bound to the chair. What the hell happened? I couldn't remember much just counting down to midnight...then someone covered my mouth. A needle...injecting me with something, my thoughts ran cold on that last note.  
"My babies!" I opened my eyes wide, I looked down feeling them in my stomach, kicking through the numbness, it kind of felt like butterflies inside me. The pain in my neck ached painful; I could only gather it was bruised, I remembered several pricks in my arm and neck.  
"Where am I?" My voice was dry and weak as I heard a buzzing noise. I slowly lifted my head noticing a camera in the left hand corner of the room moving slowly to focus on me.  
"Ah you're awake! Good Afternoon Mrs Taylor!" The voice sounded almost cheerful "The boss is out right now but he will be back soon" The speaker clicked off as I felt my head spinning.  
"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" I had so many questions but none of them came out in the right order or even made it out at all.  
"The boss will answer any questions you have later on. I suggest you just rest now. It's going to be a long night" The voice stopped again as my head tilted back.  
"I need water. I'm thirsty!" I asked panting almost like some sort of animal. "Hello? Can you hear me? I'm thirsty!" I snapped before closing my eyes. Tears burned my cheeks as I gave up any form of hope the man on the speaker was even listening.   
Time passed slowly but my tears didn’t stop.  
“Roger...” I cried loudly, my entire body trembling “I miss you...I need you...”   
My cries and sobs silenced from time to time as I drifted in and out of consciousness.  
"I'M FUCKING THIRSTY!!" I screamed looking up at the camera, jumping as the door opened on my left.  
"Now, Now...is there really a need for all this shouting and such language from a lady...Mr Taylor and his friends have really turned a lady into one of the boys..?" A voice said from the darkness. The light from outside didn't do the room justice for brightness. I squinted my eyes looking at the tall dark figure. "Oh you've been sick. That's probably from the drug. I had to give you a few doses; you woke up many times on the travel here"  
"Wait...the travel...where am I exactly?" I snapped questioning the man  
“Scotland” He said softly “Don’t worry, we’ve contacted Mr Taylor...he knows what we want” The voice continued  
“What do you want?”  
“Your children...” The figure came into the light and sat down in front of me on a bucket “You had a bounty on your head Mrs Taylor...” My eyes widened seeing who it was and instantly a sickness pricked inside my stomach, No...No...This couldn’t be right.   
“David?” I gasp  
“Oh and my colleague” The door opened again  
“Hello Megan...” I clenched my eyes shut feeling the hot salty tears stream down my cheeks, burning. “Now, don’t cry love” Paul’s Irish snake like voice echoed. It was then I decided. I wasn’t going to stay here; I would do everything in my power to escape.  
“I’ll give you anything...just let me have one thing please...” My voice trembled  
“And that is?” David questioned.  
“Let me call Roger...please. I just need to hear his voice” David looked down at Paul  
“The phone doesn’t have a tracker” Paul said moving behind me, he helped me up as David unbound my ankles.  
“You get five minutes...and then the doctor will come...the quicker we do this, the sooner we can let you go” I looked up at them.  
“Wait what?” I looked down at David as he slowly rose to my level again.  
“Once you’ve had the babies, we will let you go. You can return back home to Roger”   
“So you just want the children. Why?”  
“Your parents...” His voice went cold as the door opened “They told you to get rid and you didn’t therefore we step in” I gulped as I followed Paul down the dark hall. It was dark and silent.  
“So a doctor?” I continue, urging for details in the hope they’d leave me some privacy with Roger. I’d tell him all I could in return for hoping he’d come.  
“A doctor will induce you, break your waters” My body froze, yet I kept walking. This was not how I imagined my birth; I imagined it surrounded by Roger, the boys, Anita. Mary...  
Wait does Mary know?  
She is David’s girlfriend after all  
We came out into an open area, a cabin, it was dusty and rotten. Nothing but cobwebs and a fire burned in the room. The kitchen had a kettle and some cans on the side. This wasn’t planned for a long period of time. They were planning to send me back. Paul led me into a bedroom where he pointed to a phone placed beside the bed.  
“You have five minutes...you don’t know where you are” Paul laughed as he closed the door.   
“That’s what you think asswipe...” I whispered under my breath dialling Rogers home number. The phone line picked up and I felt my grip tighten around the phone.  
“Meg!” His voice sounded broken, he sounded tired.  
“Roggie” My voice broke with his as I began crying  
“It's been two weeks Meg...” Roger cried down the phone, my heart broke inside my chest.  
“Shhhh baby” I hush down the phone “Don’t cry...your voice it’s the only thing keeping me from giving in to the darkness”  
“The Darkness? Meg...I can’t sleep...I can’t eat...darkness is all I know without you. Two fucking weeks...I thought...I’ve thought the worst”  
“I...I’m sorry...I don’t know...I’ve only just woke up, probably will be sleeping again soon” My grip on the phone was tight “They keep drugging me with sleeping shit” My hands trembled  
“Where are you?” My voice lowered to respond.  
“I’m here...Paul and David...Mary’s boyfriend. David said we’re in Scotland, there’s a large lake and snow. I’m in a shack...they want the babies Roggie. They said they’ll let me go once I’ve given birth” Roger was silent on the other end  
“Sorry baby I’m with the police we’re taking notes but they can’t track the phone”   
“Paul said the phone was untraceable...what do I do Roggie” He was silent  
“The police...” He gulped “Said give them the children and come home and we will find them” His voice broke repeating what was being said.  
“NO!” I respond, I look behind me seeing a window, it was half broken.  
“I could try and escape...”  
“You could...but you won’t” I heard a voice from behind me. I slowly turned around.  
“Roggie Its David and Paul...please...find me...SAVE OUR BABIES” I screamed as David yanked the phone from my hand.  
“Ten million or we keep the babies and I’ll fucking kill your little whore and fucking return her to you...Mr Taylor” David stated before hanging up. I crumbled to my knees crying, my hands on my stomach, my breathing increasing.  
No...  
No...  
Not now...   
I felt my dress dampen beneath me, the floor soaking in my waters. This could not be happening, no right now. Babies...I can’t...it’s not time. Your daddy isn’t here. Then came the sharpest pain of all. An ear pitching scream escaped my lips.  
“Ahhhh ROGER!!!!!” I cried mid scream, panting and gasping for air.  
“Time for the babies...” Paul chuckled. I couldn’t stay here...I couldn’t...they wanted my babies. It was time to stop relying on others to come to rescue. Time to save yourself from your parents...I told myself as I scream escaped my lips.  
“ROGERRRRR!!!” I panted, my nails digging into the wooden floor

Back home – Rogers POV

I was sat in the living room, staring at the phone just staring at it like a watched pot in my hand. What had I just heard, her screams, she wasn’t happy. Of course she wasn’t happy. Her ear pitching screams.   
‘I’ll kill her and send her back to you’ Those words stuck in my head as I threw the phone across the room at the wall screaming, I lunged forward ripping the TV from the unit throwing it out the window, my hands reaching and grabbing all they could tearing and destroying before finding myself on the floor crying. Brian grabbing me holding me, he was trying to comfort me...trying until I heard Freddie.  
“Any news darlings!” I saw him and craziness must have gone to my head because he was the next thing I wanted to destroy.  
“You fucking prick” I screamed throwing myself at him, Brian caught me as John moved between us both.  
“What the fuck is his problem” Freddie questioned Brian.  
“Meg called...”  
“Well isn’t that good, where is she? Is she coming home?” Freddie asked and he seemed genuine but how could I know if he wasn’t in on it too?  
“Your fucking boyfriend...He kidnapped her with Mary’s fucking psycho ass boyfriend” I spat  
“They want ten million tonight or they’ll kill her and keep the babies. They told Roger if he obeys, all three will be returned safely” Brian explained as John stayed between us.  
“Wait...Paul? No...No...He’s in Glasgow visiting an old friend” Freddie murmured.  
“Glasgow?” I question   
“Where?” The police butted in.  
“I have the address at home, it’s some sort of lake house, really remote, just outside of Glasgow I believe or something, I asked him to take me but apparently its being renovated” Freddie stepped back “If you all come back to mine, I’ll give you the address” and within moments I finally saw light, I had hope something I thought was lost forever. I grabbed my coat and keys and followed Brian and Freddie out, police sirens wailing as they sped off to Freddie’s.


	18. Chapter Eighteen – I’m Going Slightly Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, i found it really emotional.

Chapter Eighteen – I’m Going Slightly Mad

Sweating and panting, I couldn’t do it, I could barely breathe. Paul and David’s voice died out behind my screaming, my hands searching and roaming, grabbing the sheets in the dirty old room as I rocked back and forth trying to find a comfortable position, like there was such a position. Paul hung over me like he was waiting for me to explode. Blood trickled down my legs as I let out a scream of pain. Blood, was that a good sign, did it mean something was wrong. I needed a hospital or a doctor, something, drugs, I need Roger. David had left the room after a bunch of banging happened downstairs. This was my moment, my moment to attack, I had to time it perfectly. Paul was alone now and he was weaker than he seemed, emotionally he had the emotions of a rock.   
“Fuckkk” I whimper, screaming through my gritted teeth as my forehead coming face to face with the bed sheets. I couldn’t do this; I couldn’t go through all this pain...twice just to have them taken away from me. I needed to get away before I was full dilated and ready to give birth. My head on the mattress, my eyes fluttering between consciousness, the pain mixing with the sleeping drugs I had been given over and over sent me over the edge. I leaned my forehead on the edge of the bed I saw something under the bed, firewood, just a long enough plank. I had to fake an attack or something that could risk me or the babies. I began to shake my body as I was fitting. Maybe I was a bloody good actress; maybe photography wasn’t my true calling.  
Panting  
Gasping  
Choking  
All noises that escaped my mouth as I pulled an attack of some sort, Paul moved behind me trying to move me as I made my body a dead weight. The blood trickled from my legs making me feel sick, an unsettled feeling hit my pit as I threw myself forward forcefully throwing up. Acting had turned suddenly realistic; my palms hit the dirty floor beneath me as I continued to throw up.  
“Fuck” He muttered as I heard him go for the door, and that was my moment. I forced myself to stop throwing up, it was now or never. My hand reached under the bed, grabbing the thick log as I continued and pretended to struggle breathing. I looked out the corner of my eyes watching him head for the door as I rose up silently through the pain, both hands wrapped around the thick as I moved behind him silently breathing through the pain, I lifted the log and with a full on swing.  
Whack  
His body thumped against the ground, blood appeared on the back of his head as I dropped the log to the floor. My hands trembling as I stared at him, my attention dragged back into reality as I heard banging down below continuing with screaming. They have someone else here. Normally I would have risked it and gone and looked but I didn’t have the time, I bent down patting down Pauls jacket, finding a bunch of keys, I grabbed them getting up before returning for his wallet. If I could get away I could find some way into the nearest town or something. I looked around breathing and panting through the pain before opening the door.   
No one, the entire upstairs floor was empty and I thanked every god I could, screaming still continuing I quietly tiptoed to the door, as another contraction started. A bigger one than the previous, my entire insides felt like they were exploding and stretching, my hands reached out as I grabbed the wall accidentally knocking off a frame, the sound of glass smashing filled my pounding eardrums as I bit down on my lips trying not to scream out in pain.   
I struggled but continued to head down the hall, my eyes drifting across the kitchen as I took a pit stop. I know I didn’t have long but the screaming and banging was continuing. I didn’t know how long Paul was going to be out of it for. I pulled the drawers open in the kitchen searching for a knife or something before finding scissors. Something to cut the cord with when they came, I turned for the front door. My hand fell on the doorknob as I saw how bloody they both were, trembling and covered in thick fresh blood, It was a mix of Paul’s and my blood, my eyes dropped between my legs as I saw more blood trickling out.  
“Breathe” I whisper “Be quiet” I said panting through another yet shorter contraction.  
I looked up as I saw a coat stand, I’d need a coat, the babies were coming and I’d need to wrap them up in something. It was snowing outside, they’d freeze otherwise. I grabbed a coat from the hook putting it around me before opening the door. I slide the scissors in the pocket feeling something inside. My hand exchanged the scissors taking out the other item...a small gun, pistol maybe. I wasn’t a fan of weapons nor did I know what was what. My dad had them around when I was younger, he did pigeon shooting and all that disgusting stuff, I knew the basics to a gun and that was it. I fiddled and found it loaded, only one bullet missing. I put it in the other pocket as I opened the door; the pain was almost too much. I could barely stay sane let alone conscious. Moments passed, only being seconds, I found my bare feet hitting the snow.  
“RUN” I gasp through the pain as I struggled to run, but I tried and almost succeeded. I headed away from the lake and house, heading for the woods.  
Panting and breathing.  
I hobbled more than ran; trees and bushes passed me as I ran. Time passing slowly or fast I wasn’t even sure, I could barely stay awake let alone run. My entire body weakening as I tripped occasionally.   
My lips bleeding from where I had been biting them too hard trying not to scream, I couldn’t scream, they would hear. I had no idea if Paul was alive; I had hit him pretty hard or as hard as I could with such little strength. I could still not feel parts of my body from the drugs they had given me. Sadly I could still feel the labour pains spreading throughout my entire body; they seemed to overcome the numbness my body fed me. I couldn’t run any more, my breathing hurting, my panting hurt through my dry throat as I gasped for air.  
I leaned against a tree for a moment, panting, through the pain. Thinking of Roger, what would he tell me if he was here with me? I chuckled Roger would be panicking, Brian would be comforting him trying to make him see sense and to be calm, John would be offering me tea and Freddie would be there holding my hand telling me when to push. Freddie wanted to be in the labour room, he’d have more stability to offer he had claimed during the labour than Roger would have. He was probably right, Roger freaked out when I was contractions at six, seven, eight months.   
The pain was now too much; I could feel myself getting sleepy. My entire body was too weak for this. My body fell, my knees hitting the dirty snow as I fell into a bush, panting a breathing followed by crying. They were coming, and I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. I could feel myself drifting in and out, my body wanted to sleep, I wanted to sleep. It was exhausting and the energy I lacked to push was hard to scrap together when I couldn’t even feel most parts. 

“Breathe”   
“Meg, come on breathe” The soft, warming, calm voice drew my attention away as I sighed happily. The voice becoming clearer as I opened my eyes, a dim light made me blink a few times.  
“Meg? You can do this, our babies, they are coming”   
His voice was warm and soft as I felt his hands rubbing up my arms. Warmth surrounded me as I opened my eyes fully.   
“You look so beautiful” He chuckled as my eyes met his. He looked the same as always. Bright blue eyes, his dirty short shaggy hair was a mess, bed hair style, just like how I loved it. He wanted to cut it shorter and I remember our small fight about it. It liked it long and he preferred it short. Long reminded me of how he looked when we met, he was that sexy drummer who stole my hair with his gorgeous long blonde hair that every girl was jealous of. He wore a white and black stripped shirt and jeans. My fingers brushed through his hair softly.

“Roggie? Are you real?” I whisper as my fingers drop down and brush over his cheek  
“Shhhh, it’s all ok now. You are doing great! Greater than I would...Freddie was right, you need his lucky touch” He chuckled softly as his fingers brushed through my hair; he was sat on the edge of the hospital bed “I didn’t think I was ever going to see you again” he sobbed leaning his head on my shoulder.  
“I thought I was going to lose them and you” I say as a contraction screamed and rippled through my body like an earthquake but somehow it seemed less painful with Roger holding me close “It hurts Roggie” I say panting through the pain squeezing his hand.  
“I know princess, I know but it’s all going to be okay...soon we will have two beautiful babies in our arms, in our world. Our drummer and Queen” He said pressing a kiss to my cheek, I saw tears dribbling over his cheeks.  
“I missed you” I say squeezing his hand tightly “AHHHHHHH” I scream through the pain, the entire room was empty, just me and Roger.  
“That’s it princess, squeeze, breathe and scream” Roger said trying to get me through it “It’s almost time” He said softly   
“Time?” I panic slightly looking up at him. I could feel sweat dripping from my forehead as he pulled my hair up into a bun to keep it from my face.  
“Time” He repeated  
“Where are the boys” I question him trying to keep myself occupied   
“Busy...” He said shortly “It’s just us. That’s all that matters, it’s always going to be just us...no one will ever hurt you again” His lips pressed against my forehead before dropping down to my lips. His kiss felt the same, hot, passionate, earth destroying. A smile curved my lips as I returned his kiss. My eyes fluttering shut as the pain drifted away.  
“It's time” He whispered pulling away from my lip “I’m sorry princess” He looked down at me as I did back up at him “Its time” He went silent, brushing his fingers over my lips softly looking down at his fingers, bloody droplets on his finger tips as his eyes returned to mine “wake up and push” Confusion filled me as I looked at him.  
It wasn’t real.  
“What?” I say feeling myself drifting, woozy feeling rushed over me as my eyes fluttered open and closed  
“PUSH” He yelled “WAKE UP AND PUSH MEG”

My eyes snapped open as I found myself in the bush where I fell, the pain hitting me like a train. I was covered in a thin layer of snow, my body trembling, freezing cold, my skin dirty, pale white like ice. If I didn’t move, I’d freeze to death, I shot up looking around me, it was getting dark and I couldn’t give birth here. My hands covered in dirt, Roger was nowhere to be seen. I pulled myself up to my feet as I found myself hobbling down a path again, trying to stay awake, my feet trailed all over the place as I wobbled trying not to pass out again. Panting and pain, the contractions long and quick with the pain from hell hitting me each time, and suddenly there it was like a gift from god. A small little shack, very small, like enough to fit a single bed in and that was all, my speed picked up as I moved to the door yanking it open. Inside was empty, a candle on the side with some matches. It was damp and smelt of rotting wood but it was better than being outside. I took the matches as lit the candle as it gave me some light. A small sleeping bag styled bed as in the corner laid flat as I removed the coat placing it beside the bed. I moved as positioned myself, legs spread, and I was ready.   
No...  
I wasn’t...  
I could feel a bulge between my legs as I closed my eyes trying to focus and breathe through the pain, my breath escaping through my gritted teeth. They were ready, I could tell and no one would be taking my babies away from me afterwards.  
Not now.   
Not tomorrow.  
Never.  
I could feel the pressure come, it hit me and gushed and I knew it was time, I felt my body as if it was a midwife telling me what to do, when to push. An urge hit me as I began pushing. A scream and grunt through my gritted teeth, my fingers gripping the blanket beneath me as I pushed. 

“AHHHHH” I screamed loudly.

Silence 

My eardrums pounded, thumping as silence was awakened by the sounds of crying. I opened my eyes as my forehead was covered in sweat, I slowly leaned forward seeing a beautiful baby girl between my legs crying and wiggling. Tears flooded over my cheeks as I grabbed the coat quickly removing the scissors placing them beside me, I laid the coat down placing her softly inside the coat wrapping it around her. I knew I wouldn’t have long before our little boy came. I tried my best to hush her as I wiped the blood from her mouth and eyes, softly rocking her back and forth, her cries turned to coo’s as she flashed a small pouting smile. My heart melted.  
“Delilah May Taylor” I whisper softly “Welcome to the world my beautiful princess” and in that moment, nothing mattered. Her eyes fluttered shut as she cooed happily sleeping; I felt another urge come as I softly laid her down beside me, covered up in the coat I began to prepare myself to push. 

There it was...

Time...

I couldn’t scream, I’d wake her up and she looked so precious. My tear filled eyes watched her sleep as I pushed through the waves of pain, the bulge pushing through me.  
“He’s coming Roger...” I pant   
“Your little drummer boy” I cried out pushing harder, with all my mind, body and spirit, all the energy I didn’t have I used to push him out. And like a sudden release, I suddenly felt empty. A smile spreading my lips as cries hit my pounding ear drums, I pulled the blanket from supporting my back as flattened it wrapping him up tight enough to protect him from the cold, but not too tight, Delilah slept beside me, cooing happily as I rocked Daniel in my arms.   
“Daniel Meddows Taylor welcome to the world. I’m sorry it’s not what I hoped for you both...”I sobbed softly as I multitasked and picked Delilah up rocking them both to sleep. “Soon, you will see your daddy, he’ll cry...and he’ll never let either of you go. Ever”   
My head began to spin, the room spinning with it. My happy moment turned to panic as my body trembled; blood came from me like a flood. My eyes watching the blood as I held onto the babies. Pain was numbed by a feeling of coldness, I didn’t feel so good. I felt tired; my eyes heavy, my breathing fast, faster than I could keep up with. My eyes fell heavy, closing as I held my newborns in my arms.  
“Mummy...”... “Loves...”... “You...”... My voice slurred as my eyes fell heavy, as I felt my body weaken, I felt numb and cold. My babies... Roger... “I love you”


	19. Chapter Nineteen – Who Wants To Live Forever

Chapter Nineteen – Who Wants To Live Forever

Rogers POV

I pushed through the hospital doors, Brian, Freddie and John all following behind me as we came to a reception desk. I looked like a car crash, my eyes wide with bag below them. I hadn’t slept in weeks and that was noticeable.  
“Where is she? Megan Taylor...Is she alive? I was told she was rushed in here...what about...the babies?” My voice broke, tears claiming my cheeks. The receptionist got up silently moving out the back as I look back the boys.   
She’s probably getting a doctor Rog, she’s a receptionist. She isn’t permitted to give out that sort of information” Brian said rubbing my back  
“I fucking hate hospitals” Freddie muttered as a doctor came out of the side door heading towards me, holding a file. He looked plain and boring like all doctors.  
“Where is she?” I demand  
“Mr Taylor, I ask you to remain calm with what I am about to tell you. It is important you listen to everything” Brian tapped my back nodding as the doctor continued “You’re wife, she is alive” I sighed in relief crumbling to my knees, a heart wrenching cry escaped my lips, happiness and peace flooded through me as I sobbed quietly. Brian dragged me back up to my feet as I wiped my tears.  
“She is stable but she’s critical. She’s lost a lot of blood, a worrying amount. We have her undergoing a blood transfusion at the moment. The positive point is, she’s conscious but sleeping thankfully. Now your babies are healthy.” The doctor smiled mentioning nothing of their births “There were many things and still are concerning issues, like the fact she had a worrying amount of what we would refer to as a date rape drug in her system, she was found by a woman walking her dog early hours of this morning, unresponsive. I hear the police are with her and can hopefully fill you in with more details. Until then you’re welcome to go in and sit, all of you but be, if she does wake up you don’t want her overwhelmed.” The doctor smiled before walking off back into the other room.   
My head turned as I looked into the room beside me, there she was. She looked peaceful but battered and dirty; I pushed the door open just staring at her. Slowly I moved beside her, my fingers locking with hers as I bent down kissing her fingers softly.  
“I’m so sorry princess” My voice broke before Freddie squeaked softly behind me, my head popping up as I turned seeing two small baskets. Slowly I moved towards them looking over the edge.   
Baby Taylor  
Printed on the front of the baskets as I looked down at two sleeping angels, my hand covered my mouth. My knees weakening beneath me as Brian caught me. She had them, alone, my beautiful, brave wife. I moved my trembling fingers over their cheeks, my babies, how could two beings be so perfect. Their skin soft and warm as I bent down kissing one and then the other before hearing moaning behind me, my head shot up as all four of us moved over to the bed. I rushed around grabbing her hand, her eyes fluttering open slightly.

Megs POV

Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...

“I’m so sorry princess” His voice was like a beacon calling me home, my eyes fluttered slightly feeling a release from my hand as my fingers twitched grabbing the sheets of the bed. My body aching as I turned my head slightly. I could hear movement, my eyes flickered open to a dim lit room. I lifted my hand up to my head groaning slightly as I grab the remote pressing the button to lean up. I look up seeing eight pairs of eyes staring at me and like a train, tears rolled over my cheeks.  
“Roggie...god tell me you are real. Tell me I’m not dreaming” I sob covering my mouth; my hands had a needle in each with wires leading to the machines.   
“Baby...its real, I’m really here” his lips pressed against mine, as my fingers brushed over his cheek softly “I love you” he whispered against my lips “I love you so goddamn much” He repeated kissing me more.  
“I love you Roggie” I whispered, trying not to cry, but seeing him crying was enough to tip me over the edge. My fingers brushing his cheek as I heard a little whine from the babies, my eyes shot open as I looked over at them “I need to see them. Are they okay?” I panic trying to move.  
“Baby”  
“Meg calm down, here I’ll pass you one” Brian said gently lifting up the crying one which was Delilah  
“I’m so proud of you...you had them” Roger said softly but my attention was more drawn to the babies. Brian softly placed her in my arms as I rocked her back and forth, Roger tickling her palm with his finger, her finger wrapped around his. His face lit up like it was Christmas, and in that moment I knew I wasn’t dreaming. I was finally safe.  
“This is Delilah May and Daniel Meddows Taylor” I say proudly “And they were extremely painful” I chuckle  
“How did you do it?” Freddie questioned across the room  
“In a shack, in the woods with the mental thoughts of what I would do if I had you boys support, I imagined Roger freaking out, Brian calming him, John...you were making me tea and Freddie, you were my midwife and you helped me through it” I explained, they all smiled.  
“That’s pretty accurate right there” John chuckled   
“Yeah, Roger would have passed out at the sight of blood” Brian laughed   
“Oh god, remember the time he dropped the tambourine on his head...he had that huge cut pouring out with blood and he passed out?” John burst into laughter. I chuckled before looking around as the door opened. Two police officers stood in the doorway staring at me, I gulped and then I remembered everything I was trying to block out.  
“May we have a word in private Mrs Taylor?” I shook my head.  
“No...Anything you can ask me, you can ask in front of these boys” I handed a sleeping Delilah to Roger “Put her in the crib Roggie” I ask softly, and he obeyed. His eyes fixed on his precious angel as he kissed her forehead placing her down even though he didn’t want to.   
“Right, I would like to start off with a congratulations on the birth of your children” The police officer said as Roger sat on the edge of the bed beside me, John stood by the babies while Freddie and Brian were the other side of me.   
“Thank you” Both me and Roger said in sync  
“Now there’s an urgent matter, we were informed Mr Paul Prenter and another with a single name of David were the ones who abducted you?” I nodded  
“Yes, but I don’t know David’s last name, Mary would”   
“Mary Austin” Roger added with her address  
“Well, we found the place you were being held at, and David was not seen. Mary was found unconscious in the basement, she’s here in the hospital, she stable but we won’t be able to get any information until she’s awake” The police officer sighed “There’s a chance David could have left the country seeing as we don’t have a last name and no photos” He continued “On the other hand, now this may be difficult but Paul...Paul Prenter was found dead, a drug overdose so we’ve been told, but he was hit with something it would seem can you give us any details...” I gulped as Freddie looked at me; his face was a look of disgust, as if I were the one to do it to him.  
“I hit him...but I didn’t kill him” I stuttered  
“Oh we know you didn’t kill him, his body was fresh when we found him and you were already here” my whole world was becoming a living nightmare all over again. Freddie launched himself at me as I screamed as yanked myself from the bed, my needle and wires yanking painfully from my hands as Roger stood protecting me, Brian trying to hold him back.  
“You fucking killed him” Freddie tried to reach out to me as Roger pushed him back  
“Back the hell off!” Roger warned.  
“Fred, she didn’t kill him they already said it was a drug overdose and she hit him...” Brian looked at the officer  
“Yes, it seems she hit him when she left which would have been two days ago...” The officer said looking at his notes “There was a lot of blood in one of the bedrooms, can you explain why?” The other officer asked.  
“That would be the room I went into labour in, I hit Paul and ran. They were going to kill me and take the babies and I was scared” I admitted “It all happened so quickly” Freddie was just glaring at me, like he wanted to kill me.  
“Are you kidding me, you actually believe her bullshit!” Freddie snapped  
“Yeah Fred” Brian admitted  
“I do” John said, I pushed  
“Well, um that’s all for now” The officers announced “We shall leave you be to rest” and just like that, they had turned our worlds upside down and it almost seemed planned but of course they were just doing their jobs.  
“You killed him...he was right about you. He said you had it in for him” Freddie pointed at me.  
“Excuse me!” I scoff “Had it in for him? I’m fairly sure I speak on the behalf of everyone here, none of us liked him. He was a manipulative fucking prick Freddie. Everyone could see he was wrapping you around his finger and turning you against us” Freddie looked around at us all, as everyone kinda nodded in agreement.  
“It’s kinda true Fred...” Brian said softly  
“None of us did” Roger continued   
“Well I know you fucking didn’t” Freddie snapped “You threatened him countless times, how do I know you didn’t kill him?” Freddie continued, he was pushing the buttons of everyone who loved him.  
“Oh yeah, cause I am that fucking clever, on a plane with you up here and yet I fucking made him overdose, I’m magical” Roger said mocking him  
“You know what this isn’t working for me anymore” Freddie threw his hands in the air.  
“What do you mean Fred?” Brian asked  
“I’m done”   
“What you saying Freddie?” John stepped me  
“I’m done. We’re done. While she is here I will not be. She killed the man I love, what if I killed Roger...or Meg, or Anita... or Veronica” Freddie pushed past everyone; Roger grabbed his arm looking at him. Typical, he had no idea.  
“You just killed Queen” Roger said as Freddie yanked his arm free,   
“You need us Freddie” Brian added  
“I don’t need anyone” Freddie snapped walking out the room leaving us all kinda speechless. This was it, the end of Queen and all because of Paul, that waste of skin.   
“What happens now?” John said softly as silence fell in the room, Roger, Brian and myself, just stared at him. We didn’t know what would happen, what was to come.  
“Maybe he just needs to calm down” I said trying to be hopeful, but they seemed not lack that belief and I couldn’t blame them. The room filled with silence as Roger wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him, his other arm wrapping around me. His tightening hold the only comforting thing I could feel.


	20. Chapter Twenty – One Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slight time jump

Chapter Twenty – One Vision

Thursday, July 4th 1985

Nine days before Live Aid

Four and half years later...

Four years had passed, four busy years. We hadn’t heard from Freddie since that night in the hospital. He had gone solo and left Queen up to their neck in drama. He had done countless interviews and press releases stating I had killed Paul. After the fallout, John had decided to focus on his family and we heard from him a few times a week, Brian and Anita had settled down and had two children, a third on their way. We all made the occasion on Sundays to have dinner together, all the children. We had invited Freddie but no one managed to ever get hold of him.  
Me and Roger had just had our fourth child seven months ago, Delilah and Daniel were four and a half now, Joanna was three and a half, conceived only four months after the twins were born and seven months ago Lola came long. Life had been busy for us, we had discussed more children, Roger just couldn’t get enough and he was an amazing father, even though Roger had been focusing on his solo career, we travelled everywhere he went, America, Europe, all over the UK. We had bought a small little condo in Miami and Los Angeles, he was aiming for New York but prices were too expensive, and to finish our delights we had a small beach house down at the coast here in the UK and one house in the France for when we went to Europe.  
Like I said, four and a half years we had been busy. I had done my photography apprenticeship and used Roger as my person of interest, photography his progress into the solo industry and now I was my own photographer, I had my own business which was perfect and flexible with the babies, we had an amazing nanny who didn’t mind travelling around with us when we had to do tours or press releases. Between Roger’s work and mine, the children we still managed to have a date night four times a week. It was special to keep that for us, the other three days we spent the evenings as a family. Things were finally perfect, no problems, we were all worried about Freddie, he was on the news most nights being seen in club after club, drugs, sex and alcohol and Freddie was never one to turn down fun.   
Roger had stopped smoking after Joanna was conceived when I got pneumonia, he rarely had drinks unless it was when we had our small parties with the boys or dates, but it was never in the house. Roger had gone from party rebel to family man in five years.  
“Meg where is Daniels shoes? the nanny will be here in fifteen minutes and he’s being a little...” Roger cut off as I heard a bang upstairs. I put my cup on tea down watching Lola asleep in the travel cot, Queen playing on the record player quietly; it was the only thing that made Lola sleep.   
“I put them under the stairs because he kept throwing them in the bin claiming daddy was going to buy him drums so he didn’t need shoes apparently” I say taking them out as Roger ran down the stairs.  
“Thanks babe” He smashed his lips into mine showing me that flirty smile.  
“Any idea why Jim wants to see all of us, including me?” I asked as Roger carried Delilah down, her feet hitting the ground she ran into the living room screaming, followed by Lola waking up crying.  
“For the love of god” I groan “Delilah...Lola is sleeping” I bend down, “Go get your shoes on” I request knowing she wouldn’t.  
“No idea princess” Roger said as Joanna ran to the door opening it.  
“Ah the nanny” I sigh almost relieved. Now don’t get me wrong, life was perfect and Roger wanting more was fine, but four children all under the age of five was like living in a zoo.   
“Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Taylor” Annie said softly “Is everyone ready?” I nod   
“Okay so you’re ok to have them till Monday?” Roger confirmed   
“Yeah, Of course. Are you doing anything good for the weekend?” Annie was an angel in disguise, it was Thursday and she was having all four children until Monday. Now we didn’t ever go so long without the children but Saturday was our Sixth wedding anniversary.  
“It was our wedding anniversary a few weeks ago but the kids were sick so we couldn’t do much and I’m treating Meg to a weekend away in London, we’re leaving after our meeting with Jim tonight” Roger explained  
“Oh wow, congratulations guys!! How do you keep it alive?” She asked  
“He keeps me on my toes more than the kids, that’s how” I chuckle as he kissed my cheek  
“Love...” Roger said softly “ We love each other, and when you love someone like we do, you don’t need to force it to work, you just work and there isn’t a day where it’s boring or dull, even when we’re alone” Roger smiled   
“I love you” I say brushing my fingers over his cheek  
“Damn right princess. I love you more” I nudge him  
“Dream on” I bent down picking up a suitcase filled with the children’s clothes as Roger smacked my bum, a wink shot from his eye as I blushed rapidly.  
“Right...Lola has spare clothes and she’s finally off breast milk so its powder now and also those little tinned baby foods that taste like tasteless, flavourless mush? That, she had milk for breakfast, half a tin for lunch and the other half for dinner, if she cries give her more milk”  
“Mrs Taylor...” Annie urged  
“I know, I know you already know, I panicking”  
“Babe calm down, she’s looked after them for four years she knows their routine” Roger rubbed my back.  
“Okay...” I breathe “But Joanna...she’s got a thing for pulling hair now and spitting...you can tell she’s the daughter Roger Taylor. Even he has said she’s like seventeen years old him” I roll my eyes “So if she spits or pulls hair, three minutes on the step, no talking to her” Annie smiled  
“Mrs Taylor...calm down. Your children will be fine okay? Today we’re off to the park and ice cream and tomorrow the beach!” I sigh in relief   
“Okay...Okay...take them” It was the first time being away from them for longer than forty eight hours.  
“Baby, they are going to be fine” He leaned close to me “You on the other hand” He whispered in my ear “Won’t be walking anywhere this weekend” My eyes roll as my knees weaken.  
“Fuck...” I whispered silently under my breath. I watched from the door as Annie packed before rushing out.  
“Goodbye my beautiful angels” I say as Roger carries out Lola.  
“Bye bye mama” Delilah said softly   
“Mama...buh bye” Daniel said, Joanna simply waved. She was definitely going to take after Roger. Roger said goodbye to everyone as I placed Lola in the car seat, she was fast asleep again thankfully, and I placed a kiss on her forehead as Roger put a Queen Cassette tape in the car.  
“Ahhh the miracle of music” Annie laughed.  
“Daniel and Joanna will sing, Lola will sleep and Delilah will cover her ears and complain until somebody to love comes on then she’ll sing” Roger said proudly “Just like daddy” I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me into a cuddle.   
“Love you!” I shout as Annie drove off and silence fell as we watched them, Rogers lips fell to my neckline.  
“Mmm can daddy have some playtime with mummy now” I groaned nodding as he picked me up bridal style carrying me inside.

Up in the bedroom, It was hot, the middle of summer, I had the window pulled open, the curtain was drawn I saw Rogers reflection in the window, I turned around slowly and there he was stood in front of me, naked to the waist, the usual smirk on his face.

"You're so predictable." I said, laughing. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and jabbed him playfully in the belly. "That grin doesn't fool me."

"No, damn and here is me practising” he arched an eyebrow, rolling his hips forward, his lips parted.

"No." I stepped back and planted my hands on my waist. "I know how much you love to give up eventually. I know how hard it makes your dick when you get on your knees for me."

He said nothing but his eyes flickered downward then back up to meet mine. "And I know how wet you get when I do." He said, wolfish.

I laughed again, louder this time, my head tilting to the side. "Take off your jeans and boxers. I want you." My hand curled around his waist and I planted another kiss on his mouth, evoking a low moan from him; He kissed back, harder than before, his hand flat against my back.

"Of course" He said his breathing heavy. Another kiss landed on my nose, my finger and thumb trapping his nipple, the pressure gentle.

The metal on his belt clinked and he kicked his jeans into a corner as he circled me like a lion watching his prey, his hands found the buttons on my summer dress, slowly undoing them all the way down my back while his lips kissed my neck, and shoulders, worshipping my body like a temple, standing behind me his hand edging into the front of my underwear.

He started slow, dipping between my thighs into my pussy and then, higher rubbing my clit in tiny circles, his cock pressed against my thigh. I moaned appreciatively. With the other hand, he pulled my underwear off and dropped them, his eyes watching my face in the long mirror we had in our bedroom, his hand at work between my thighs. 

“Roger...” I gasp as my wetness grows. My eyes flew open and I ground faster against his hand “Oh, daddy, right there. Right there, carry on, oh! Please..." the words tailed off, giving way to sighs and moans, driven by a sudden flash of desire hooked "Your mouth." I ordered, "Use your mouth, I want your tongue against my clit”

With a barely audible groan, he dropped to his knees, his hot, skilled tongue edging over my clit. Tiny waves of pleasure washed over me then; down the backs of my thighs; my neck tingled, my toes curled. The cocky verbosity I'd had sank back into the recesses of my brain again; all I could think was how good he felt, how much I wanted him, my beautiful man.

"Babe, stop."

"What?" he looked up, his cheeks glittering with my juices. "Why? Are you okay?"

I nodded,   
“I want you now” I moan as I pulled him up to his feet and pushed him back on the bed. I swung my leg over him, my palms planted on his chest, edging into position before pushing against him, making him fill me at just the angle I liked, leaning forward, my body pressed against his, my moving slowly and teasing, planting kisses on his face.

"Do the little circles I like, sweetie." I kissed his neck. "You know how I like that."

"This?" He looked up at me, wide eyed, questioning, and his hips moving in slow circles.

"Mm, yes." I sat up, my nails pressing harder into his chest, focusing on nothing but the dark and the feel of him inside me.  
"Just as you're doing." My breathing came heavier, more ragged, and beneath me, Roger groaned.   
"Uh, babe, so good." I said, urging him onward, moving faster. My back arched and I leant back in the dark, my hands planted against his thighs, listening to his groans in the dark.

"Stay still." I breathed. "Let me use you. Let me fuck you harder."

And, as ever, beneath me, his eyes locked on me, Roger did just as he was told. I felt the familiar weight again, the building shiver or orgasm beginning to build within me and I leant forward, my hand around his throat as I rode him and then, in the thundering dark of orgasm, my face pressed into his neck and my body moved flat against his before he gripped my waist and flipped me over so I was on all fours, a beast he dove into me from behind pumping and thrusting. His nails digging to the skin on my waist as he thrusting in and out of me, I felt him swelling inside of me as I cried out. My orgasm washing over me, as his did the same. A warming feeling filling me up as he kept thrusting, one, two, three. His hands and arms wrapped around me turning me to face him as he slipped out. He held onto me laying beside me pulling me into him.  
“Is it me or does it always feels like the first time?” He groaned.  
“Always the first time” I whispered   
“I want another baby” Roger said suddenly, we had discussed it but agreed to wait.  
“You do?” I leaned up unsure of how I felt   
“Yeah, I know its hit and miss but I’d like another boy. I feel the boys in this house are outnumbered, two boys and four” And by magic he had me won over.  
“Let’s do it” I chuckle as he leans up.  
“Really?” I nod   
“But after the boy, we stop for a bit”  
“Deal. A boy and we stop” I chuckle as he jumps off the bed picking me up spinning me around.  
“Wait...” I giggle “What if we have a girl” He shrugged  
“We try again and again and again until we get a boy” He purred kissing my neck; I chuckled and rolled my eyes.   
“Roger...that’s a sneaky game”   
“I know and you played right into it” He said proudly and I shook my head   
“I stop pushing them out at six” I poke his chest  
“Eight...” He argued  
“Seven...”   
“Fair...” He agreed with a nod. And there we had it; we were trying for another baby. The last pregnancy my hormones were a killer, but with Joanna I passed through it like a breeze. Lola was night after night sleepless and she was born six weeks early and Joanna was born two weeks late.   
“I hope you’re ready for the hormones and sleepless nights” He laughed  
“Babe we haven’t slept properly since before the twins, plus I was in a band remember, sleepless nights were my thing” He proved a point “I’m use to it” He said softly “Plus we can rest this weekend” I nodded kissing him  
“Right let get ready, we have an hour before meeting Jim” I said grabbing my panties and dress of the floor.

We arrived at the EMI studios late as usual, Brian and John both sat in the reception staring at us as we hurried in. I had changed into a red and white dotted summer dress, with red heels. I had missed my figure so much and soon I’d be pregnant again. I removed my black sunglasses as Roger kept his on for the moment.   
“Why aren’t you guys up there? Jims waiting” Roger said confused.   
“It seems we’ve been tricked here” John muttered with his arms crossed.  
“Tricked? Tricked how?” I repeat  
“Freddie is here...something’s wrong” Brian said concerned.   
“He’s wanted nothing to do with us for four fucking years. Why the fuck are we sticking around?” Roger snapped  
“Roggie what if something is actually wrong? Exactly as you said, four years and nothing something must be wrong. We should hear him out at least” I tried to convince him, as he sighed.  
“You got a golden keeper there Rog” Brian smirked   
“Yeah...Yeah...” He mumbled   
“Least we know who wears the pants in your marriage” John chuckled following Brian upstairs. Teasing Roger was never a path that ended well. The last time it happened Brian ended up John Bass smashed over his head and landed in hospital with concussion.   
Roger mumbled something as we went up to Jims room, all four of us walked in a line, one behind another. John opened the door, heading in, Brian followed, by me and Roger. Freddie wore a red leather jacket, a white shirt and white jeans, his glasses on the table as he looked up at us.  
“Anyone wanting tea, coffee, bladed weapons?” Jim said as we all took our seats. It was an awkward tense atmosphere, Roger sat on the sofa and pulled me down beside me and Brian, and John sat on a single chair as we all stared at Freddie.  
“So why are we here?” John finally spoke  
“I’m sorry” Freddie spat out of nowhere, we all looked at him more shocked. Freddie was apologising, something that Freddie never apologises.  
“Freddie...” Brian paused   
“What do you want” Roger snapped crossing his arms  
“I want the band back together. You were right I do need you” He admitted  
“It’s been four years Freddie...” John said. I decided to remain silent, this wasn’t about me. This was about them.   
“We’re a family” Freddie urged “I miss you”  
“Well, in all honesty it’s not us you owe the apology to” Brian said as he looked over at me.  
“Oh no no...” I stuttered “I don’t need an apology”  
“He’s right you do” Freddie admitted “You were right about Paul, I see this now” His eyes met mine as he stood up opening his arms. I gulped looking at Roger as I slowly stood up moving into Freddie’s arms, his warm hold wrapping around me as I cuddled him back.  
“I am sorry Meg”  
“It’s...its okay...” I say quietly as he released me  
“So...you want Queen back?” John continued   
“Yes” Freddie said as we both sat back down, Roger wrapping his arm around me.   
“Well, we can start by maybe having a comeback for Live Aid? Bob wants an answer now, its next Saturday. Giving you a week to practice...Bow, U2, Status Quo, Elton John, Ultravox, Spandau Ballet, Paul Young, The Who, and Paul McCartney”  
“Certainly good company...” John muttered.  
“Who are these old Queens...where’s Madonna” Brian mocked   
“Look, all I know is if we don’t do it, we will regret it” All the boys looked at one another; they had discussed such a reunion many times.  
“We’ll only do it, if Queens work it written by Queen, not a single person. All four, split four equal ways!” John urged as we nodded in agreement.  
“Deal!” Freddie smiled.  
“Well that’s all...” Jim said writing down a few things “Queen are back together”  
“Lets celebrate! Tomorrow, I’ll throw us a party, invite everyone and everyone” Roger looked at me  
“We can’t we’re having a weekend away” Roger explained “It’s a late sixth anniversary gift, combined with Meg turning thirty tomorrow” I shot a look at Roger  
“Rog...really? Must we mention the age?”   
“Oh my god, guys...that long already?” Brian murmured as we nodded,   
“Thirty? You look good”   
“Well we can have a birthday party too; it’ll be a blend of both?” Freddie seemed almost saddened yet recommended the idea.  
“Hey a birthday party? We can always leave after? We’ll have Saturday and Sunday still” I say brushing my fingers over his cheek  
“Are you sure princess?”  
“Of course I am babe”  
“Alright then guys. Let’s do this” Roger said happily.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One – Play the Game

Chapter Twenty-One – Play the Game

One week till Live Aid

“Babe I have an idea” I groaned as my eyes flickered open as I lay sleeping on the hotel bed.  
“Baby, come on you promised to let me sleep until Freddie’s party, you had me all night and morning” I whine roll over to see him facing me with a cocky grin.   
“Please babe hear me out and I’ll let you sleep” He chuckled cockily  
“Fine” I whine leaning up as he did, he moved in front of me moving my hands up to his bare hips, his chest sweaty and sticky, it was summer, the hottest one in a long time.  
“What do you think of playing a little game tonight, you’re thirty today and I know you aren’t happy which is why you’re refusing to leave the room, but you don’t look a day past fucking twenty one when I first saw you. So tonight, let’s forget everything. Forget we’re married and have children. One night, lets re meet” I looked confused for a moment, I was still half asleep slowly waking up.  
“Wait...” I say yawning “So, pretend to meet for the first time tonight a Freddie’s masquerade ball?” I asked more to confirm   
“Yes...I can tell the guys to play along” I laughed falling back on the bed, almost giggling, Roger began crawling up my body placing soft, naughty against my damp skin, moans escaping my lips.  
“Fine” I moan giving in  
“Oh come on babe, don’t ya wanna melt and fall in love with that sexy drummer all over again” I shook my head covering my face blushing.  
“You never stopped being that sexy drummer babe” I giggle  
“Damn fucking right princess” He growled smashing his lips against mine, his body pressing and humping against mine “Oh...Freddie has some hair dresser coming and has sent a dress and mask up to the room for you. He chose the dress and my suit...” I lean up whacking my head into Rogers, both of us groaning as he laughed.  
“A hairdresser?” I mutter  
“And makeup artist...whatever the fuck they are called” My eyes glared at Roger,   
“You better be joking. I’m thirty, not sixty”  
“He wants you looking hot” Roger chuckled   
“Oh so I’m not already?”  
“In this heat everyone is hot” My eyes fixed on his as I got up pushing past him “Oh princess come on of course you are hot”  
“Save you princess bullshit for later, I have to shower and prepare for a makeover I didn’t sign up for, so much for sleep right?” I muttered slamming the bathroom door shut. I stared at myself in the mirror, rolling my eyes hearing the bathroom door open and close. His lips brushing over my neckline.  
“I’ve left you alone when you were angry before and all it does it make you angrier” He said whispering against my ear, I groaned feeling his hot breath against my skin “I remember this time I saw this really hot chick in the shower” Roger smirked at me looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, my eyes fuelled with fire “Fuck, she was smoking, like touch her and get third degree burns kinda hot...she didn’t see it in herself, she was all shy, covering herself up” And like a switch a smile appeared, he was talking about me.   
“But it wasn’t then I realised I was fucking lucky” He turned me around “I have to confess something...” I tilted my head “I didn’t see you months before, well I did but it wasn’t the first time, that was the time I knew I needed you and I knew I was lucky then to see such perfection, and I didn’t care about the damage. The first official time I saw was years before, seventy-eight, we were just getting started and Mary pointed you out in the crowd, you were a fan girl she claimed, sweet on me...but you were at the bar, buying a drink and you were beautiful, it was before you dyed your hair black, you wore this flowery pink and white dress, you stuck out in the crowd, your blonde hair, curly, but not too curly, more baby curls. I remember looking at you before going out on stage, but I couldn’t bring myself to come and say hi” I brushed my fingers over his cheeks.  
“Why?” I ask surprised, I didn’t know any of this.  
“You were pure and beautiful and I was trouble, sex, drinking, partying, and playing drums were my life and I knew I couldn’t and I wouldn’t have been faithful. Girls dropped their panties and I dropped mine, I was a man slut and I couldn’t and I wouldn’t have put you through that...you saw the papers, I know it’s why you stopped coming, I noticed. You were at most concerts with Mary and then one day you weren’t. Mary had said you’d gone home. I guess that’s when your parents tried marrying you off, but that moment not seeing you in the crowd that night, I knew I had something lucky and beautiful and I thought I’d lost you. And then autumn of nineteen-eighty, October...I saw you again, and I knew then, now you were back...I couldn’t let you go” He whispered   
“Roger, why are you telling me all this now? We’ve been married six years and we’ve known each other seven, and you tell me now you tell me all this...” I say gently  
“Because I know you feel sad about turning thirty, but I needed you to know that no matter what, you are and always will be gorgeous and beautiful to me...you’ll always be that beautiful girl in the crowd, the one I can’t wait to come home to, the one I kiss goodnight and good morning, my wife, my soul mate, the mother of my children. I love you Meg...forever and always” his lips touched mine and my body was his.  
“I love you” I whisper softly against his lips”I’ll do tonight, I’ll play the game” He smiled lifting me up onto the bathroom sink kissing me passionately. His teeth nipping my lips growling as the door knocked “Fuck sake...” He moaned pulling away.  
“Hey, I hear a hot girl is gonna be at this party, you might get lucky!” I chuckle  
“Fuck I hope so” He groaned kissing me once more before helping me off the sink “Go shower princess, I’ll tell them you won’t be long. I’ll see you tonight?” He smirked kissing me once more, fiercely against the wall. His hands pressed to the wall behind me as he kissed me roughly, the knocking continuing.  
“I swear, you won’t be walking tomorrow. Happy birthday baby” He whispered leaving the bathroom, leaving me pinned to the wall smiling like a child. I brought myself to move turning on the radio before the shower. 

I could barely recognised myself as I looked at myself in the little makeup mirror, my hair had faded from black to brown when I was carrying the twins and I hadn’t dyed my hair since. It had returned to its blondish state, not blonde, but a nice mix, more caramel blonde until Roger had bleached his and my hair, now it was blonde matching his, although brown highlights strung through my hair. It was curled and pinned up just like my bridal hairstyle I had. Freddie had picked a silver and white ball gown, with plenty of sequins and sparkles, with a matching mask covering my eyes and nose just revealing my bright red lipstick. I was trembling as the limo turned up outside Freddie’s mansion. How an earth was I scared, I had been married eight years and yet I felt like I was twenty-one all over again.   
The car door was opened by the driver as his hand was extended to mine; my white lace gloved hand took his as he helped me out, my clutch bag in my free hand as I headed inside. Mary was stood outside unmasked, smiling widely. We had solved our issues after having our run in with David who was still on the loose and had yet to be arrested.   
“Someone is looking pretty” She smiled  
“How did you know it was me?”   
“Freddie told me what you were wearing. You know its designer?” She gasped   
“Freddie...” I sigh as Mary put on her mask, she looped arms with me and suddenly we were twenty-one again. Walking inside happy birthday Meg banners were up with balloons, it was a Freddie styled party.  
“Thirty? Welcome to the big girl’s party” Mary smirked. She was older than me but not by much, maybe two years or something.   
“Honestly, I kinda feel bummed out. I’m thirty, four beautiful children, married to the most wonderful man in the world and yet I’m terrified he’ll run off with someone younger...Jesus Brian had Chrissie and look where she ended up, divorced with two kids and we never see her”   
“Meg, Roger adores you and I know you and him won’t end up like that, look at all you’ve been through and yet you still act like you did when you first met, now granted you didn’t get to do the whole dating thing properly, you got throw into babies and marriage but hell it worked out and people didn’t see you lasting a year. Even Freddie, Roger was a man whore Meg, until he met you and then he changed, and he’s never looked at another woman” Mary smiled “Smile Meg, you are single and ready to mingle with a certain drummer” Mary laughed as we headed over to the bar “Shots to start us off” I nod as the bartender lined ten up.  
Five each.  
“Jesus I couldn’t handle shots ten years ago, what makes you think I can now” I chuckle  
“Because darling, you’ll need them for what I think Roger has planned for you later” Freddie made me jump as his hand landed on my shoulder spinning me around “You look fabulous!”  
“I feel like one of my daughters Barbie dolls Freddie!” He laughed with me   
“Well Roger is here, I saw him with Anita and Brian, I offered him something to smoke but apparently he doesn’t smoke now?” Fred asked  
“Oh no, I got pneumonia when I was pregnant with Joanna so he quit, the smoking caused it” I shrug   
“Wow, so drinking it is” Freddie said, he had a crown of his head and royal robes.  
“Ah I see him” Mary turned me pointing him out in the crowd, he was laughing with Brian, he wore a black mask and white suit.  
“Is he wearing?”  
“His wedding suit?” Mary finished  
“Yeah he wouldn’t wear what I bought...called it too gay. He wore pink in the seventies... a lot, why not the eighties too?” Freddie downed one of Mary’s shots before ordering six more for us. “Enjoy ladies” I looked at Mary  
“Ten shots...I’ll be pissed before meeting him” she held one to her lips with me as we shot them back, burning and tingling filled my senses by the time we hit our tenth I could barely feel my legs  
“Something’s never change” I said, Mary chuckled as I held onto the bar   
“I need the bathroom...” Mary said quickly pushing past me  
“I would hold your hair up but if I move I may pass out” I mumble   
“Well, we wouldn’t want that now would we?” His voice sexy and soft as I turned around  
“Oh you’re the drummer” I cross my arms  
“Your future husband” Roger chuckled  
“Smooth but sorry I’m not interest in being a one night stand” I push past him moving onto the dance floor as he grabbed my waist   
“Shame you are lying to me” Roger smirked  
“I have morals”   
“Is that so? Because I am finding that hard to believe” He cocked his head slowly dancing with me “Come on...just one night, let me show you a good time” I tilted my head  
“I would...but I don’t sleep with gay men...” I smirked  
“Gay? That’s Freddie darling!”  
“Oh no, my friend said you were”   
“Baby, I could prove I’m into women right now and you wouldn’t even need to move” I smirked  
“Have you always been so cocky?” I reply  
“Well I’ve never had any complaints” I raise an eyebrow  
“Oh sounds like you’ve had quite a few women” I smirk as we dance slowly   
“Oh just a few...there was this one girl, fuck she was banging...I mean the type of girl I saw from across the room. Sadly, she dumped me...” He winked  
“Oh that’s a shame” I chuckle “Well, I’ve never had a boyfriend. Mummy and daddy raised a good girl” I tease hearing him growl as his hand moved down to my bum.  
“Oh really?”  
“Oh yeah, a virgin...good little girl” his eyes rolled slightly as I felt him hardening against me, his plan was too much for his own game. He wanted me and it was noticeable.  
“Mary!” I step back wrapping my arms around her “Lets dance”  
“Oh hi Roger!” Mary played along “Did you meet my friend, Meg? Meg this is Roger” I nod  
“We’ve met” We both say at the same time  
“Isn’t she a babe” roger smirked   
“Well, she’s special” Mary continued “VERY special. The type of girl you knock up and marry young id say” We both look at her and smile.   
“Well, if you’ll excuse me. I think I’m needed on stage, I’ll see you after I hope” I shrug as he turned into the crowd smirking, pushing past everyone before hearing Freddie. My attention giving to him as Mary took my head leading me up to the side of the stage and it felt like normal, smiling at him, blushing as he sat down behind the drums. He pushed back his shaggy dirty blonde hair, twirling his drum sticks.  
“Everyone!” Freddie shouted on the mic “Tonight we are here to announce two things, one...Queen are back together!” The crowd roared “Starting with a live concert for live aid next Saturday!” Freddie said softly “So make sure...double sure that you tune in and donate” Freddie then looked at me as Mary pushed me out on stage and thank god I was masked, the spotlight, bright and hot on my skin as I walked up to Freddie.  
“This girl, I’ve known for almost ten years, ever since Mary introduced her to us. She is a bright and amazing woman, powerful and stubborn but strong. She’s been through highs and lows in her personal life plus dealt with the band pressures as if we were her family”   
“Freddie, you are my family” I said cutting him off, he smiled taking my hand rising it up.  
“Happy birthday to the one and only and the best Killer Queen in the world. We love you” Freddie shouted raising his glass, the entire room shouted happy birthday beginning to singing, Roger playing the drums and Brian and John started doing solos on their bass and guitar.  
“We’d like you to use that killer singing voice we’ve all heard to sing with us Meg” He chuckled   
Oh... Freddie...I can’t sin-“  
“Don’t lie” The three boys said behind me  
“We’ve all heard you, cooking, in the shower, singing to the babies” Brian continued as I turned back to Freddie  
“What’s the lyric?” Freddie smirked sitting down at his piano as I stepped back with the mic standing by the piano leaning on it.  
“Is this the real life?” Freddie introduced smiling up at me; he wanted me to take over. I gulped nervously as I drew in a breathe singing.  
“Is this just fantasy?   
“Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality, open your eyes, look up to the skies and see.  
I'm just a poor girl, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go”  
“Little high, little low” Roger and Brian sung softly   
“Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me” I continue as Freddie sung  
“Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away” Roger began on the drums as I looked over at him smiling   
“Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters” Freddie continued before he urged nodding to me  
“Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye everybody I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooh”  
“Anyway the wind blows” The boys hummed   
“I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all” I continued   
Everyone sung, all five and the crowd  
“I see a little silhouette of a man, scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango. Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo  
Galileo Figaro, magnifico” We all sung, Roger rocking out on the drums, John and Brian rocking their bass and guitar. I leaned up moving over to the drums smiling.  
“I'm just a poor girl and nobody loves me” I smirk at him  
“She’s just a poor girl from a poor family, spare her from her life, from this monstrosity” Roger sung in his angelic falsetto voice.  
“Easy come easy go, will you let me go, Bismillah! No we will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go, Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go  
Will not let you go, let me go (never), Never, never, never, never, never let me go  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go, Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me” We all sung softly   
“For me” Freddie sung  
“For me” I sung  
“So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye, so you think you can love me and leave me to die” Freddie bursted up to his feet standing up.   
“Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby” I smiled singing as he walked up to me “Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here” I was smiling like crazy and I felt so happy, everything felt normal, just like nothing had changed.   
“Ooh yeah, ooh yeah” Freddie hummed softly “Nothing really matters, anyone can see”  
“Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me” I sing at the top of my lungs perfectly.  
“Anyway the wind blows” We all sing in tune and sync smiling at one another. The crowd clapped and cheered.   
I turned around looking at everyone on the stage smiling, Roger winked at me as burst into a blush, before handing Freddie the mic, heading off stage, I held my dress taking Mary by the wrist heading down onto the dance floor.  
“And off goes Cinderella” John chuckled down the mic as Roger stood up.  
“Its okay, she’ll always run to me” Roger said before heading off stage  
“MUSIC!” Freddie ordered as Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round started playing. Mary spun me under her arm as we danced, her body bounced from mine as we laughed and danced on the floor, I spun around on the courses feeling someone’s hands land on my hips.  
“Hey princess” Roger said smiling, his fingers lifting up removing my mask  
“Thought you wanted to play” I chuckle wrapping my arms around his neck dancing with him  
“I did, but then I saw how beautiful you were and I needed you” He whispered into my ear sending goose bumps down my spine. His fingers wrapped around mine as he led me through the crowd, we slipped out the back into the gardens, it was chucking it down with rain, thunder growling in the distance, Freddie must have had gardeners in, and the entire place looked glorious.   
“Roger, why are we outside? If you aren’t taking me back to the hotel” He smiled spinning me around.  
“When we first met, well we hadn’t just met it was the first tour you joined me on. You were drunk, it was a great night. But that night, you were in my arms in bed. We hadn’t had sex, we just laid, drunk watching this old black and white movie on TV” He laughed as we danced in the rain “And you were falling asleep, and I asked you what things you dreamed of having in a relationship” He smiled twirling me under his arm before catching me “You said, dancing in the rain and then being kissed” He said softly, “Now is my chance” He whispered moving his hands behind the nape of my neck cupping my face as his lips crashed into mine passionately. His deep husky growling was a major turn on as he kissed, softly, passionately but it was different to most kisses. It wasn’t rough, it was deep. He pulled back pushing his forehead to mine. “I thought I lost you...when David took you. And I swear on my life, I will never let no one, hurt or take you away from me again princess” He was crying by this point, he opened his hand up revealing the necklace I lost when I got taken.   
“I updated it” He chuckled as he opened it up revealing a family photo we had done a few months back, me and Roger, Joanna, Daniel, Lola and Delilah one side and the other me and Roger on our wedding day. My heart crumbled into a puddle of emotion as I kissed him softly. Tears streaming both of our eyes as he moved the necklace around my neck while kissing me deeply.  
“Now...I’ll take you home and have my way with you. You were naughty tonight calling me gay. I’m about to prove how straight and into this woman in front of me I really am princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be slightly emotional, so warning you all now. Also i really want to thank you for the reception this has got here and wattpad. Honestly, i have so many ideas and even a spin off ready!


	22. Chapter Twenty-two - The Show Must Go On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - You may find this chapter a little emotional!

Chapter Twenty-two - The Show Must Go On   
Thursday 11th July 1985  
Two days before Live Aid

The warm evening breeze blew in through the kitchen window as I stirred the pasta, the sounds of Daniel, Joanna and Delilah laughing playing in the garden made me smile. I sipped on a glass of lemonade as the sun dimmed outside, my eyes drifting to the clock seeing, six pm. Where was Roger, he was due back at three. I was concerned but maybe he and the boys had gone for drinks.  
I serve the pasta into three small bowls pouring some hot cheese sauce over it placing it down on the table. Lola was sleeping upstairs thankfully making life a little easier, I walked over to the backdoor standing in the doorway watching them giggling. Daniel and Delilah were kicking a football as Joanna sat in the sandpit building castles. Life couldn’t get more perfect.  
“Dinnertime, wash your hands!” I call out as they drop what they were doing and hurry inside down the hall to the bathroom. I poured out three cups of lemonade and placed them beside the bowls. Joanna was first in and climbing up onto the seat, followed by Daniel and then Delilah.  
“What’s for pudding mummy” Joanna asked scooping up a big spoon of pasta.  
“Hmm, well I was thinking ice cream but I did make fresh cookies” I say sitting down staring at them all smiling “So which would you prefer?”   
“Cookies!” Delilah said eating more pasta  
“Ice cream” Joanna giggled  
“Both” Daniel chuckled. He was so much like Roger, his blond hair shaggy like his daddy, his smile cheeky like Roger  
“Only one” I say bopping Daniels nose  
“Fine...ice cream” He sighed as I raised opening the freezer taking out a tub of ice cream.  
“Where is daddy?” Delilah asked looking at me “He promised to put my night light up” I tilted my head.  
“I think daddy has been held up at work, I can always put it up baby” I say looking back at her. This wasn’t like Roger. He was always back in time for dinner time, the late nights were a thing he didn’t like doing. He didn’t like missing out on the children, he loved watching them grow and become their own little person. I had tried calling his mobile so many times, but even he wasn’t picking up. None of them were. 

After dinner and pudding I took the children upstairs bathing them. This was always a two person job, Roger did Daniel in one bathroom and I did Delilah and Joanna in the other. Thankfully they behaved tonight; normally it was an all scale war. Joanna hated bath times because Delilah pulls the plug threatening to suck Joanna down it. It was reaching the point we almost had to separate them. Delilah grew out of that phase and things couldn’t have gone better.   
I put them all to bed and hung Delilah’s light up on the wall, I yawned and stretched out, Daniel was out like a light with Joanna, Delilah was laid reading some book, she had promised to sleep after. I dimmed the light in the hallway and headed down the hall into our bedroom. I was shattered, today had been hectic. I took everyone to the park and then the movies; The Goonies was a favourite of theirs at the moment. Every day with them was exhausting and with the twins starting playschool in September I wanted to spend all the time I could with them, so did Roger, which is why I couldn’t understand where he was.  
I showered and got into a silky night dress, wrapping Rogers black and silver silky dressing gown around myself just to feel close to him, I went down into the kitchen pouring out a glass of wine to calm down. It was now coming up to nine pm after I had showered, I had ordered in pizza for myself more because I couldn’t be bothered cooking. My heart was in my throat as I went into the garden; I lit the fire pit and sat on the garden lounger. I sipped on my wine before hearing the house phone ring, I pushed the pizza box to the chair beside me and hurried inside, and sliding across the living room floor I grabbed it.  
“Roger?” I said catching my breath  
“Sorry darling, its Anita. I’m gathering from that you haven’t heard from Roger?” She said as I heard Brian in the background, rustling followed by Brian’s voice  
“He said he was going home” Brian said softly  
“When? What time?” I say panicking   
“Well I don’t want to worry you...” He urged   
“Brian I swear to god, my husband was due home almost seven hours ago” I snap seeing the clock reading half nine. “What time” I sigh “The children have been asking for daddy and I don’t know what to tell them” I start sobbing down the phone   
“He said he was going home at four...the meeting overran. I can’t really go into details Meg, that’s for Roger to tell you. It’s not good. I’m sorry, I don’t know where he is if he isn’t with you” Brian sounded sad, I could hear him holding back as if he wanted to cry   
“Are you okay?” I ask concerned   
“Meg, I can’t right now I’m sorry” Brian said hanging up. I stood there just staring at the phone listening to the dial tone buzzing before putting it down picking up my mobile, it was as big as the house phone but it was the only phone that had Rogers mobile on and I didn’t know it off by heart. I dialled him and all it did was ring before cutting off. He hung up. I dropped the phone to the floor, what was going on. I threw the wine bottle beside me at the wall watching red wine splash down the wall. Tears streaming down my face, what was going on? What if David had got him? What if he was in an accident? I was jerked into reality by a sweet yawning sound.  
“Mummy?” I heard a tired Delilah behind me. I spun around seeing her in her pink and white night dress. I picked her up holding her head against my chest as I carried her into the garden.  
“Sorry baby, mummy is just upset” I hush softly stroking her hair as I sit on the garden swing rocking back and forth with Delilah in my arms.  
“Where is daddy? He normally reads to me before bed” She whimpered softly, my fingers brushed through her hair as I battled my own tears.  
“Daddy has to work late” I lie “Remember he’s doing Live Aid on Saturday”  
“For charity?” She said nodding her head slightly, tears dampening against my chest.   
“Hush now...daddy will be home, he just has to practice” I say softly swing back and forth with her in my arms.   
“Mummy?” She called out   
“Yes princess?” She  
“Will you sing me a song if I go to bed?” I smile getting up off the chair  
“Of course baby” I say carrying her inside. Once in her room I settle her into bed. I peaked in on Daniel seeing he was fast asleep, Joanna was also fast asleep. Lola was sleeping soundly in the nursery, I couldn’t thank the stars more, and Queen softly played in the background, keeping her calm. I came in and sat down beside Delilah who was fast asleep by the time I had checked on the others. I brushed the hair from her face, tucking her in before hearing the front door open. My head shot up as I hurried quietly out of the bedroom and down the stairs seeing Roger just standing there. He was white as a sheet, his cheeks and eyes red raw. I slowly moved down the stairs looking at him.  
“Baby?” I say softly as he looked over at me, his hands grabbing my waist pulling me close as he started to cry into his robe.  
“I’m sorry for worrying you” He said as my heart shattered, he had never been in so much distress, well not that I had witnessed. I took his hand and lead him out into the garden, I didn’t want the kids being disturbed or seeing him so upset.  
We sat down on the garden chair as I handed him my glass of wine but he shook his head.  
“You’re going to need it for what I have to tell you” He said brushing his fingers over my cheek.  
“Oh god, are you leaving me?” The words tumble out, and he chuckled slightly breaking his upset state.  
“God no, I’m upset, not crazy baby” He said moving closer to me “now, this is going to be upsetting but we’ve been told not to cry or pity him” I tilt my head “Or waste a moment feeling sorry for him” Roger began crying again, his head dropping into his hands. I placed my hands on his back softly rubbing for comfort.  
“Baby, you’re worrying me now” I say looking down at him, and it was the truth. Who was he on about, both him and Brian were devastated and it could only be Freddie or John.  
“Freddie...” His voice broke as he looked up at me, my finger wiping away his tears.   
“What...what about Freddie?” I stutter, my concern growing and deepening.   
“He...” Roger broke off taking in a deep breath “He...He”   
“Shhhh, take your time” I say kissing his forehead softly  
“He has it...” He spluttered, my world froze, and silence fell between us as I looked at roger and his state. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out but I needed to be sure.   
“Has...has what?” I say feeling a sickening feeling building in my stomach, knotting and twisting as Roger looked up at me, the heartache fuelling his eyes as he took my hand.  
“Aids...” Roger said as quietly and gently as he could “He has aids Meg...and there is nothing that can be done” Roger’s voice zoned out as I looked forward. My entire world crumbling down, I stood up feeling the sickening feeling increase as I hurried inside. I pushed the bathroom door open, throwing up. My trembling hands held the seat as I sat down against the wall crying. I wiped my hand across my mouth as tears flooded my cheeks. Roger peeked around the door as he bent down onto my level scooping me up into his arms.  
“He doesn’t want us to feel sorry for him” Roger said battling his tears  
“How can I not? It’s going to kill him isn’t it?” I stutter crying, seeing Roger nod.  
“There is no formal treatment at the moment; it’s all so new to the world. Americans are trying to work it out to see if they can find some kind of treatment but as of now, nothing and I will take Freddie baby. There is nothing we can do” Roger carried me upstairs and into our room. He sat me on the bed and turned on the child monitor listening to a sleeping Lola. “How are the kids?” Roger asked trying to keep my mind occupied.  
“They kept asking about you, Delilah was more upset, you promised to do her light and getting her to sleep was harder than usual. She wanted you to read to her and kept asking where you were” I say more blankly, I wasn’t really thinking, it was just words coming out of my mouth as I thought. I felt like the world was closing in on me. I got up moving past Roger.  
“I have to get air” He grabbed my wrist  
“Please don’t leave me...” His voice was broken and I couldn’t go and leave him like this. I turned back he wrapped his arms around me.  
“What are we going to do?” I stutter in his arms  
“We be brave, hold back our emotions around Freddie. We put him first and defiantly don’t tell the anyone, he wants it out of the press” I nod  
“I wouldn’t tell a soul anyway” I say honestly as Roger kissed my forehead softly “We will all get through this. We are a family” Roger said honestly as he held me close to him. I nodded as I held onto him. This was not what I expected, of all the things that rushed through my head; Freddie having aids was not one of them. My heart broke into a million pieces that night and I cried myself to sleep in Rogers arms.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three – Live Aid

Chapter Twenty-Three – Live Aid 

Saturday July 13th 1985

The day had gone on and on, we had met the prince and princess of Wales and I almost showed her my inner fan girl, who was cheering her ass off with excitement when Princess Diana shook my hand. The prince however gave me a short nod before they sat down. Now, we were backstage. Freddie was yet to turn up; he had something to do and a surprise for all of us apparently, although I don’t know how many more surprises I can handle, whether they were good or bad. Surprises seemed to be behind most corners nowadays.

Roger had been picking outfits for almost an hour when the stylist came in. I was already sat on the sofa, my head killing me as Roger popped two pain relief into my palm as I downed them with some water.  
But it didn’t take long before my heart pounded so fast I could hear it pounding in my ears, sickness pooled in my stomach as I sat in Rogers dressing room watching his stylist do his hair, Roger made cute little noises as they brushed and tugged his hair. I didn’t feel great, my mouth watering as I swallowed over and over. It couldn’t be, not already. Could it?

I felt my head spinning as I watched Roger, I saw my reflection in his mirror, I was white as a ghost, my stomach was doing flips, I felt like I was on a boat rocking back and forth. Roger turned and looked at me; he winked before his face turned pale.  
“Baby, are you alright?” He said concerned as I shook my head and stood up, rushing past his hair stylist, I pulled the trailer door open seeing John and Brian. Pushing them both out my way I ran, pushing past everyone on set, singers, celebrities, security, stage hands. I pushed the ladies toilet doors open, making it to the toilet as I fell to my knees throwing my head forward. The noise echoed through the bathroom as I heard the door close. I went to kick the bathroom door shut but my eyes came face found itself staring at Freddie.

“Hmm...Again?” He said looking down at me; he was leaning against the wall smiling, I hadn’t spoken to Freddie since hearing the news and he seemed so bold and happy 

“Wait here darling!” He moved to the door as I saw another man with a Freddie styled moustache “Would you mind being a darling and popping off and getting me...” He leaned closer whispering and I couldn’t make out the word but I already knew.   
Freddie returned to me smiling

“Now both you and Roger are either at it like rabbits or you are super fertile” Freddie laughed 

“We spoke last week about trying for a baby again” I say throwing my head forward once more, but no sick it was more a gag reflex “but since Lola was conceived and born I haven’t been on birth control. It’s just been hectic, four of them all under five running around, I never got the chance to get back on it and then Roger wanted more children...well a boy actually” Freddie slid down the wall and pulled me into his arms.

“Well I plan on being there at the birth this time. I’ve missed all four, I won’t miss another” Freddie said cuddling me. I looked up at him with my bright blue eyes.

“Freddie?”

“Yeah?” He said softly

“I know we’re meant to support you, but I need you to know...” I pause “I love you; you are my only family, you and the boys and Mary. You were the mother and father in all one. You are and always will be the best” He smiled

“Roger told you” He said brushing my hair softly.

“Of course he did. We share no secrets” Freddie chuckled 

“Oh that I know” He smiled down at me “But thank you, I hope you know...you and Mary well and my mother and sister, you four are the only girls I’ve ever truly loved” I chuckled

“I’m honoured to have made such a list” 

“Well and your beautiful children too, they are a mix or you and Roger. Any man or woman who marries them one day will be super lucky. You both have killer queen genes” I burst into laughter with him. 

“Are you scared?” I ask him as he turned me to face him

“Terrified but I know in my heart when the time comes, I would have done everything I could possibly have done in life and then...well...fuck it” He shrugged as the bathroom door slammed open Roger looking down at me and Freddie sat on the floor.

“Um...I have many questions. What the hell are you two doing on the floor” Roger smirked

“Really?” Freddie said helping me to my feet “You wife has her head down the toilet and you wanna know why we’re on the floor?” Freddie laughed “Good luck darling!” He nudged me as the guy Freddie spoke to returned, handing Freddie a box in bag. He handed me it before kissing my cheek “Double good luck!” He said “See you in a bit car fucker” Freddie nudged Roger as he rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t fuck a ca- what the fuck...” Roger muttered 

“Leave it babe. I know you prefer women to machines, even if most your songs do concern most people...” I chuckle as he pulls me close.

“Well, lucky my beautiful wife understands. So what is in the bag babe? Are you feeling alright?” I pull back pulling the box from the bag.

“I think I’m pregnant...again” I sigh softly “I know we were trying, and I’m fine with that. I just...I don’t know Roger. With Freddie, emotionally, I don’t know how to feel” I sigh softly 

“Babe, calm and breathe” I took in a breath following his instructions “I feel the same, but we will get through this. We wasn’t ready for Lola and we did fine and we may or may not have another little one running along but it’s okay! We will be fine princess. I’m scared too, baby number five all under five...” I laugh pushing my hair back slightly 

“You always know how to make me feel better. I don’t mind another baby, with Annie around she makes life so much easier and Daniel and Delilah are starting playschool in September so that makes life easier too but promise me something?” He laughed 

“Anything baby” 

“We leave our final two babies I promised for five years! Start the nineties off with a baby!” He smiled and kissed me

“Of course, after this one, you have my word” He kissed me “now go pee baby!” I bit my lip as I went inside closing the door. 

My heart pounded in my chest as we sat in the dressing room, Freddie, Freddie’s friend who was yet to be introduced, Brian, John, me and Roger. The two minutes seemed to drag on forever. Silence filled the room as we watched the test that was laid flat on the table. Queen was due in two acts and yet this was taking two minutes which felt like two hours.

“Is anyone going to address the stranger in the room?” John said randomly, we all looked to Freddie and the man.

“Fuck me guys, can’t give Meg and Rog the lime light for a second?” Freddie chuckled as we all just stared at him.

“Yeah who’s the guy Fred” Rog muttered

“Yeah we’re all thinking it Freddie” I say as Brian nods 

“Well, for your information...this is Jim, my boyfriend. Jim this is the gang, Meg, Roger. They are both married and currently planning a football team of babies” Everyone laughs as Roger “Then you have Brian, John and a positive pregnancy test”

“What?” We freeze

“A fucking positive pregnancy test!!” Freddie stopped as our heads shot to the pregnancy test. Everyone cheered and as Roger picked me up. He spun me around pulling me close kissing him.

“We’re having a baby!” I couldn’t help but cry seeing his happiness. Something I always wanted him to have, happiness. I loved him and every moment was devoted to him and our children. 

“QUEEN on next” Some stage guy shouted and our moment was cut short. Freddie was jumping up and down shaking his arms and body, Brian put his guitar on as John led the way with his bass, Roger led me out, his fingers locked with mine as we headed down a long hall. It was silent and exciting; a big white curtain met us as we walked up a small slope. Roger turned to me and kissed me softly, his hand on my lower back.

“You better not go vanishing on me princess” I smirked and kissed his nose 

“I’ll be right here watching you baby” I blew him a kiss as they all head out on stage, Roger ran up to his drums, Freddie strummed his piano keys fiddling with them as he strummed. He smirked to the crowd beginning to play Bohemian Rhapsody. The crowd roared as they sung with him, My eyes lit up with tears watching Freddie glowing, my arms wrapped around myself as he sang with all his heart blowing a kiss to the audience. 

“Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time. Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go, gotta leave you all behind and face the truth” Freddie sung.

My eyes flicked to Roger as he smiled and winked at me banging away on his drums, he blew me a kiss as I caught it. The song soon switched to Radio gaga. Freddie danced across the stage like he owned it. 

“I sit alone and watch your light, my only friend through teenage nights. And everything I had to know, I heard it on my radio” Freddie looked out to the crowd as they sung with him.

“You gave them all those old time stars, through wars of worlds, invaded by mars” Freddie switched hands with his mic “ You made them laugh, you made them cry, you made us feel like we could fly”

“Radio” Roger and Brian sung in the background softly, I found myself with my hands on my stomach; I had gone from being concerned about having a baby to welcoming it. Life was short and it could be taken at any moment, there wasn’t time to sit around waiting.

“So don’t become some background noise, a backdrop for the girls and boys, who just don’t know or just don’t care and just complain when you’re not there”  
Everyone by this point was singing along

“You had your time, you had the power, you’ve yet to have your finest hour...” Freddie and Roger sung, Rogers husky voice was a turn on. He paused looking back at me winking and a smile was my reply “All we hear is...” He put his hand to his ear 

“Radio gaga, radio goo, radio gaga” The crowd sung. Freddie owned his next act, Aye Oh, the typical crowd owner. 

“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh) the crowd copied  
“Ay-oh”   
(Ay-oh)  
“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh)  
“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh)  
“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh)  
“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh)

“Ayyyyy-oh”

(Ayyyyy-oh)  
“Ay-oh”  
(Ay-oh)

“Ay-oh”

(Ay-oh)

“De-da-di-da-di-da-di-de-do”

(De-da-di-da-di-da-di-de-do)

“De-do”

(De-do)

“De-do”

(De-do)

“Alright”

(Alright)

The entire crowd roared in laughter as Freddie laughed with them

“Alright, Hammer to fall!!” he shouted, ‘A crazy little thing called love’ followed as Freddie tapped a guitar standing beside Brian, Freddie couldn’t play but he never let that stop him. He tapped the guitar and strummed happily. They were almost finished as Roger hammered the drums to We will rock you, Freddie pranced back and forth marching with his mic, pouting. 

“Buddy, you’re a boy, make a big noise. Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace! Kicking your can all over the place singing...” He handed it to the crowd

“We will, we will, rock you”

“Yeah sing it” Freddie shouted

“We will, we will rock you” The crowd sung as Freddie moved over to his piano picking at the keys, smirking at the crowd beginning to play ‘We are the champions’ He owned it, full of passion and emotion until he reached my favourite part. He looked out at the crowd.

“I've taken my bows, and my curtain calls, you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it” He looked to the crowd and then back to me and the band “I thank you all” And my heart dropped, tears flooded my cheeks. Anyone close to him would know the truth. 

“But it's been no bed of roses, no pleasure cruise; I consider it a challenge before the whole human race. And I ain't gonna lose” He sung as the crowd did with him

“We are the champions, my friends, and we'll keep on fighting 'til the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. No time for losers, 'cause we are the champions of the world” He stood up looking out to the crowd.

“Thank you! We love you!” Roger held him drum sticks up in the sky as they all raised their hands walking off the stage. Freddie, followed by John, followed by Roger and Brian at the same time. Roger picked me up in his arms, bridal carrying me back down the ramp.

“If you don’t mind boys, I’d like a moment with my wife” He smirked as he carried me to his dressing room.

“Oh god, she’s pregnant Rog, be gentle” Brian chuckled 

“It's a tradition” I giggle “All his built up energy and adrenaline” I say as a stage hand opens the door to his dressing room.

“Oh god see you at the after party you two” Freddie laughed. I watched as Rog closed the door moving towards me. His hands claiming my waist pulling me close as I wrapped my arms around him. His lips claiming mine as I push him back onto the sofa in his dressing room. 

“My turn to say well done daddy for doing so well today”   
I sit on his lap, my legs either side, the floral scent of my perfume reaching his nostrils. My arms wrap themselves around his neck as he pulls me in for a kiss. 

We begin very slowly, my berry pink lips are pressed against hiss neatly; my tongue has slipped through his lips and is naughtily ticking the roof of his mouth. 

His arms go down from my hips to cup my round, bubble ass, tenderly squeezing the soft skin.

My breasts press against his shirt as I kiss down his neck. I can feel his cock growing, pressing against my needy pussy through the Brazilian cut panties.

I slide off his lap back on my feet and move to my knees as I unbuckle his belt and pull his trousers down to his knees.

The flavour of his cock always appealed to me. Its scent is something I only know to describe as earthy, like late summer rain. The undeniably masculine aroma of his cock is irresistible, and I come back to it like a moth to a light bulb. 

His throbbing cock is soon exposed to the cool air of his study. The pink crown of his member is already moist from excitement.

I take the small pillow that and I place it on the. I get on my knees again on top of it, positioning myself between his legs. My round blue eyes look at him in his anticipation greedily, with a faint playful smile on my lips.

“Oh princess, daddy could get use to this” He growls 

Slowly, I pull out my tongue and let its hot tip run up the skin of his bulging shaft. 

His eyes are fixated on my face as I proceed to lick and brush my lips against his cock almost innocently while avoiding the tip. My lips feel so comfortably soft against the hard surface of his cock. My lovely wet kisses make the skin glisten, his voice growls deep in his throat while his erection intensifies. 

Finally, I wrap my lips around its bell end.

His breathing turns rapid and heavy as the hotness of my wet mouth overwhelms him. Slowly my tight lips move up and down his shaft. With my eyes closed, I let his cock slip in slightly deeper each time it enters my mouth, my warm tongue rubbing against it.  
“Meg!” He cries out throwing his head back, his fingers grasping my hair with a knot.

He shuts his eyes in rapture, as I begin to suck it lightly like it was my favourite lollipop. My long soft hair tickles his thighs as my head moves around his cock. As his shaft explores the depths of my tiny mouth, the tip of my tongue zigzags along it, making his cock twitch in delight.

His hand reaches for my breasts and begins to play with them. He pulls out one of my peachy nipples, erect and hard like a frozen cranberry. He gently pinches it with his fingers, making me squeal with his cock in my mouth.

Greedily I take his cock in deeper down my throat, despite my reflex to gag, Tiny tears form in the corners of my eyes as I desperately try to fit he in my mouth. His moans reward my efforts.

With one hand he grabbed the hair at the back of my head and gently guides me down his cock. Soon we find a rhythm: today he liked things slow.

I open my eyes to look up into his face, to witness the euphoria in his eyes. I let out a calculated moan with his cock still between my lips and enjoy the sight of his muscles tensing. 

His desire turns me on, dampening the fabric between my legs. I knew I would get mine later after the after party.

The movements of my tongue get less choreographed the longer I suck his manhood. Maybe it's the instinct kicking in. 

He used to tell me when he was about to come, perhaps out of common courtesy. Those days are now in the past. It's not that he expected me to swallow his load: now he knew I wanted it. I desired it like a drug

His moans become louder, his breathing infrequent. I look up to him with my pretty blue eyes to watch the orgasm fire up in him. I can feel the convulsion of his cock in my mouth, as his cum rushes towards the tip.

A hot spurt of his fresh cum fills my mouth. I close my eyes as he struggled to keep his open; a loud burst of a scream escaped his lips as his grip on my hair loosened.   
“Fuck! Meg...” He sighed pulling me up into his lip kissing me, tasting his taste. He didn’t care. His tongue wrestled mine “Later you are mine” I nod into the kiss.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now i know none of you are going to like this chapter but unfortunately i have lost my muse to write this and sadness and drama is all i felt so sorry everyone.

Now i know none of you are going to like this chapter but unfortunately i have lost my muse to write this and sadness and drama is all i felt so sorry everyone. 

Chapter Twenty Four

November 24th 1991

Six years later

Life had been life aka difficult since we last spoke, Freddie and Jim was happier than ever. Brian and Anita had just had another baby. John and his wife were off living life. Life without Queen touring was oddly satisfying. Roger was around much more and saw more of the children. Harley was born early; she was born at seven months and was now five year’s old, coming up to six. We had decided to put any other babies on hold for the time being, life may have been perfect but it wasn’t far from troubles. Even though Roger saw more of the kids, I didn’t see more of Roger. He wasn’t around nearly as much as he should have been, vanishing in the middle of the night, vanishing for weekends and no one knowing where he’d gone. I’d mentioned it and we’d fight. A lot. No makeup sex. Just pure fighting, raw and angry. He’d get defensive and angry.

“Baby! Baby wake up. We have to go!” I stirred hearing Roger calling my name as I rolled over groaning in my sleep. “Baby seriously, it’s Freddie” I shot up hitting my head into Rogers, both letting out a growl in pain.

“What’s wrong with Freddie?” I rubbed my head flipping my legs over the edge of the bed.

“They don’t think he has much time left and we should go and say our goodbyes” Roger was trying his hardest to keep himself together and it tore me apart more than anything. I pulled him into my arms hushing him.

“Shh we’ll go and look after him baby. I’ll get Alice to watch over the children” He looked up at me with those beautiful eyes I got lost within.

“Already taken care of we just got to leave now” I nodded slightly and got up

“I’m just going to shower, Lola was sick last night and I swear I still smell of it even though I bathed” He chuckled and blew a kiss.

“Enjoy babe” He said leaving the bedroom.

After a shower I headed down grabbing the house keys and my coat. Snow fell softly outside as I closed our front door. Christmas was just a month away and everyone was pretty hyped but how could you be hyped knowing one of the most amazing people in your world was about to die. I was trying my hardest to keep myself together, for the band, for the children and for myself. Even though the years had flown by, it was hardest watching Freddie’s light slowly burning out. After the Magic Tour the band had decided to take a break and just record albums and stop touring for Freddie’s sake.

The entire ride to Freddie’s was in silence, Roger seemed in his own mind which concerned me, normally he was a talker but this time he didn’t, he kept looking at his phone as if he was waiting for a call of something. I didn’t say anything just to be safe. We stepped out the car and walked separately up to the front door. Roger walked straight in as Brian met me.

His look said everything I felt.

“You okay?” Brian asked as I shook my head

“I don’t know anymore Bri...he…he’s not Roggie anymore. He calls me baby occasionally but he’s never home…well barely. He’ll say he’s off with you boys recording and then you’ll call and be at home. I think…I think he’s seeing someone else Bri” Finally saying the words out loud was a relief. Like I vented.

Bri looked down at me with such sadness and in that moment I knew something wasn’t right. I was being lied to by all angles. I felt my world crumbling around me. Over ten years of marriage and I knew it was over by the look on Brian’s face.

“Bri…do you know something?” the words I dreaded to ask.

“I’m sorry Meg…he told us he was going to end it months ago. That’s why I didn’t say anything” and just like that…my world crumbled into ashes in my mouth. I felt the drop of my heart hit the pit of my stomach.

“How long…” I felt the tears burn my cheeks and eyes as they rolled out uncontrollably.

“Just over two years…but he swore he was ending it a few months back” I stumbled back from Brian, John walking behind him.

“I need…I need to go I think. Tell Freddie, I’ll call him and I’m sorry”

“Meg…he’s dying don’t go. Say goodbye face to face. You won’t even need to see Roger. I’ll distract him” Brian said softly “You deserve to say goodbye. I don’t think you’ll being sticking around...”

“Okay…” My answer was short and that’s all I could push.

Once inside I tried to push all my feelings aside seeing Freddie in bed, he looked so frail and sick. His smile though broke through like sunlight on a rainy day.

“How do you never manage to get older darling? I’m almost jealous that you still look twenty – one” I laughed and then came the tears. I sat on the side on the bed beside Freddie. “Darling…What’s wrong?”

And in this moment, all I wanted to hear was Freddie didn’t know about Roger.

“Did you know…about Roger cheating on me...and the fact he still is?” Freddie tilted his head.

“I did. I’m sorry…If it’s any help, I’ve barely spoken to him since I found out. It started just before Harley was born…” I froze and looked up from the bed.

“Harley? Are you sure?”

“Darling…I am so sorry. I was at the party they met at. It was one of the reasons he was late for the birth” He paused and moved into a different position “I don’t agree with it, he stayed because he claimed he loved you, but after a year I knew he wasn’t planning to leave either of you so I stopped socialising. I was the reason we stopped touring, because I didn’t want to feed his cheating ego” My world felt like it was crumbling around me. I couldn’t breathe.

“Freddie I have to go…you understand doesn’t you?” He nodded “I love you so much. But I can’t stay somewhere, where everyone lies to me. I have five children, all under the age of ten to worry about…and…another on the way. I’m four months gone…I didn’t say anything because in my gut I knew he wasn’t the same. He wouldn’t be around” Freddie leaned up and opened his side drawer with a struggle taking out a small book.

“I understand” He said scribbling “Now I don’t want you saying no…because I don’t need it. I’m dying Meg, but you…you are still young and you a fantastic mother. You’ve done everything for those children. Now with this, I want you to go home, pack your bags and get the hell away from here. Go start a new life somewhere. Raise that child and be happy because you deserve to be happy darling” He handed me the paper as I looked down, my mouth dropped.

Thirty million pounds

“Freddie. I can’t accept this...”

“Yes you can. Because you won’t get anything in the divorce. You signed a prenup. Roger said he didn’t want one, but he had you sign it without you being aware. You won’t get anything darling. You’ll have six children and no money” I stared at Freddie a moment before hearing the door open. Roger and Brian stood there staring at me.

“I have to go… Freddie. Thank you. You are truly an angel and know forever I always loved you” I started to lean up as he pulled me down and kissed my cheek.

“Go be happy” I nodded and leaned up. Turning around my world seemed to go into slow motion. Rogers eyes met mine as I walked past both him and Bri. His hand reached out for my wrist as i yanked it free.

“Don’t you ever touch me again. You will never touch me again” I pulled away and headed out the door.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

His voice angered, yelling and screaming as he followed me through our house. Two suitcases open on the bed as i packed the childrens things. I could hear his voice echoing in the background, i tried my hardest to block it out. I didnt want to know why he did or what was running through his mind. It wasnt me and it wasnt our children and that said more that his excuses.   
“Come on Meg...listen to me” I froze holding one of the childrens dresses. The image of me raising six children terrified me but i had been doing it since day one. I knew what i was signing up for. Men like Roger, never stay loyal. I was something new and different. He hadnt tried different and then he returned to his old ways.  
“Roger...please just stop. I cant fight no more. I’m tire....” My stomach twisted and knotted as i dropped the clothing pushing past Roger. I slammed the bathroom door shut and hurled myself against the toilet throwing up. A mix of extreme emotional feelings and upset mix with morning sickness. Wasnt a good combo.  
“Meg...look dont upset yourself and make yourself sick. Come out here so we can talk about this and sv e our fucking marriage” I couldnt help but smirk a little. He actually thought he had a chance to save this? This of which he destoryed by sleeping with another woman. I rose wiping my mouth on my sleeve.  
“You actually think this is saveable?” I said opening the bathroom door “Youve been sleeping with another woman for six fucking years and had no plans to leave either of us...”  
“For fuck sake Meg..I couldnt do much. The bitch is six months pregnant with my kid apparently” The pit of my stomach filled with vomit at the thought of him getting another woman pregnant. I pushed past him grabbing my handbag from the end of the bed. Opening my purse i took out the most recent scan photo throwing it at him.  
“So am i. Four months... you dont care about that though do you?” I snapped   
“Meg how the fuck was i meant to know? You didnt tell me”  
“and telling you would have changed things? Shes six months and i am four. Youve been fucking her since before Harley was born...and you thinking knowing im pregnant is going to make any difference whatsoever” He just stood there staring at me “Yeah exactly what i thought” I continued packing.  
“Meg...im begging you please dont leave. Dont take the kids...ill end it, ill end it today. Right now. With you there as proof” He was crying on he knees by this point.   
“Rog...” ... “Roger...” i tilted my head holding back my tears “I want to...i do...i want to belive you but i dont. I’m going to stay with Mary until i can find somewhere to buy for me and the kids. Dont worry, i wont deny you access. Hopefully youll make this ones birth...unless your new family are taking up your time.” I paused before turning around bending down on the ground infront of him. My hand brushed his cheek, warm and soft as he moved his face against my palm, his lips kissing my hand softly.  
“Please. Stay” He pleaded as i bent down, my lips softly brushing his as the tears broke the barrier. Falling over my cheeks as i felt this kiss returned. A sigh was enoguh to make me break away from him.   
“I love you Roger. Always have. Always will. But i need to go, for me now. I cant forgive six years...of lying and betrayal” I closed my eyes “Its too long. You slept with her. One of us needs to be brave and think of the children, born and to come...”   
“You can have everything. I’ll leave. Have the house...you need it more” I shook my head   
“I’ll be fine” I said proudly standing up. “I lived without you once before. I can again...”  
“You waited so long to be with me...was it worth it?” Roger said taking my hand  
“More than worth it. Its just a shame you went a ruined it” He tilted his head looking at me “Its true Roger...You and i know it. We had it all...we were happy and you went and slept and pretty much started a second family with another woman, returning home whenever you need something that isnt her.”  
Backing away i sealed the suitcase before throwing some of my clothes in the other case.  
“I’ll have someone come and collect the rest of my things and the childrens stuff” Zipping the case i turned seeing Roger crying. Rare had i seen him cry. It was just hard to see if it was us over that made him upset or the fact he got caught. He helped me carry them down to my car.  
“I’ll arrange a lawyer and hopefully we can get this sorted without it getting too messy and hopefully before you have two newborns to worry about” The children sat sleeping in the back, Lola the only one awake and drawing on the back window.   
“Meg...please dont go. Stay please” He pleaded, and it hurt. Everything hurt but i needed to be strong for the children. Inside i wanted to scream and cry, i felt sick and dirty. I wanted to bathe and wash his touch away, wash any remains of her and him off my skin. I kissed his cheek softly.  
“I’m sorry Roger...I love you...But i dont love...you in the way i did before i knew the truth” With that i turn and get into the car closing the door behind me, i watch him out the corner of my eyes.   
Radio off  
Rain and thunder growling throughout the country area, making the trees glow.   
We were over. But life wasnt.   
I pulled from the driveway leaving Roger on his knees. He had done this.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Authors Note.

Thank you to everyone who had read, followed and voted for my work over the past eight months. Your reactions have been nothing but perfect, brightening my mood some days. But sadly all good things must end and this is the end of Roger and Meg’s love story and the beginning of many more. I have a few ideas on plots and new fan fictions that i will start working on. Many fandoms, Star Wars, Game of thrones...even some orignal ideas for myself. But thank you again and i love you all for your following and support. I will update you on future ideas.

Chapter Twenty Six   
These Were The Days Of Our Lives  
This is where our story ends. 

News broke out that evening i arrived at Marys, two week ago Freddie died and the funeral was today. I hadnt seen any of the boys since mine and Rogers fight. Annie was watching the children like a angel. The children had been asking about their daddy and i still hadnt figured out what to tell them yet.   
Me and Mary sat outside the church just waiting, crowds of people hauled in at the masses. Elton John, David Bowie, Bono. Brian and John got out one car from behind and knocked gently on the window. Leaning forward i undone the window looking up at Brian.  
“Hey Meg. How you holding up?” He said battling to not cry.  
“Well...I’m filing for Divorce, i have my children asking me when we are going home to daddy and were not, so i have that to mess with and try and dig my way out and the most remarkable man is dead so im not entirely too good. You Bri?” I was snappy but not on purpose. I hadnt slept, Roger hadnt stopped calling.   
I pushed the door open getting out Mary. Nothing had improved with life. I was miserable. Thirty-six years old, about to be divorced with almost six children. There was no way of escaping the life i had made, i couldnt pack up and move away. I was forever conntected to Roger because of the children.  
In the church it was a quiet, emotional service,. Everyone said their part and it was respectful and beautiful. Tears and sobs were all the noises that filled the emptiness that surrounded everyone. Freddie was gone. Gone forever. Everything was ending and it all seemed too much. I couldnt breathe, my heart pounded faster and faster as i reached out grabbing Marys hand tightly. A sharp pain tore through me and suddenly my screams filled the empitness. Blood trickled betwen my legs as i panicked.   
“Too....Early...” I panted through the sharp pain “Four Months” My breathing turned shallow, my legs weak as my eyes rolled back. I couldnt breathe, gasps of air left my lungs as i tried to resist it. I tried to savor each breathe but somethings i couldnt savor.

“Someone help her!” Mary screamed holding Meg in her arms “Shes pregnant!” Roger pushed past everyone grabbing her in his arms tugging her away from mary.  
“Someone call a god damn ambulance” he shouted as Brian trembled and grabbed his phone, his fingers too shaky to hit the numbers properly.   
“Hello, yes we have a woman unconsious. Shes pregnant” Brians voice died out as Rogers tears and screams screeched like haunting ghosts. His heart pained just like hers had done all this time. Roger had pushed Meg too far. The fear of life, the fear of being a single parent, the fear of never being free. 

The Hospital

“We’re thinking she was under some kind of stressthat may have lead her to miscarry which lead to some internal bleeding. Unfortunately Meg nor the baby survived” The doctor sat and told Roger, Brian and Mary.  
Silence  
There were no words that could explain their pain.   
Roger fell to his knees, Mary holding onto Brian as if their life depended on his safety. In the space of two weeks the gang had lost Freddie and Meg and it was something they never got over. Twenty-eight years later they were both remembered. Meg and Rogers oldest Delilah had married Ben hardy shortly after he appeared in Bohemian Rhaspody, Daniel had grown up to be a drummer like his father and toured around with his hand. Brian and Anita remained to this day happily married. John went off with his wife and lived a quiet life. Roger remarried shortly after Megs death and reamined to this day married to her. He had many more children over the years but Mary, she never forget Meg or Freddie. She lived out her days watching over everything they owned making sure they were never forgotten. 

The end.


End file.
